Regreso a ti
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha tras lograr sus objetivos. Cuando la ve, todos los sentimientos que ocultó tantos años despiertan hasta el punto de que comienze a tranformarse en otra persona... Sasuke Uchiha no dejará ir a Hinata otra vez de su vida...
1. Capítulo 1: Regreso

Bueno, acá subiré otro fic que empecé hace un tiempo...

Espero que les guste,

Diganme que les pareció,

Besos!

* * *

Capítulo 1

Regreso

-¿Por qué regresaste Sasuke? Por si no lo recuerdas eres un ninja renegado de Konoha, por lo que se te prohíbe volver. En el caso de que lo hicieses deberías ser arrestado. Tú renunciaste a la villa por lo que no entiendo el motivo de tu regreso.

-En realidad, quinta Hokage, no me interesa lo que tenga para decirme. Sólo regresé porque quería, pero si no me desean aquí creo que debería irme. ¿Es así?

-Sí…

-Ya lo creo. De acuerdo, si usted me permite, me retiro. Dentro de una hora me tendrá fuera de Konoha. No se moleste en avisarle a la guardia para saber si me fui o no. Me iré.

Decidido, el joven dio media vuelta con intenciones de retirarse, pero la voz de Tsunade interrumpió el acto.

-Espera Uchiha…- se levantó de su asiento y acercó a él- Llamaré a una junta para comentar sobre tu pedido de querer volver a la aldea. Les diré de tus disculpas y arrepentimiento. Te informaré los resultados dentro de cuatro horas, así que en ese tiempo puedes ir hacia tu casa o algún lugar. Sólo trata de que no te vean; si los resultados son negativos no querré que gente se ilusione en vano, y ya sabes que lo digo por…-

-Comprendo - la interrumpió Sasuke- No se preocupe, nadie me verá.

.

.

Y sin decir más, el joven se retiró precavidamente.

-Así que no quiere que se ilusionen en vano…-recordó mientras caminaba por las orillas de un río- Quiere decir que aún querían que volviera. Ese chico… sí que no se ha rehusado a la idea de no verme más, al igual que ella.

No lo habían olvidado, de eso estaba seguro. Después de todo lo que él había hecho, todos esos errores cometidos y esas palabras dichas, aún pensaban en volver a verlo.

-Sí que no son rencorosos…

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras realizaba esas suposiciones que no sabía en donde se encontraba.

Intentó recordar el camino hecho. Una vez acordado decidió emprender la marcha de vuelta pero algo lo retuvo en su lugar…

La vio en la misma situación de hace 13 años atrás. Allí recostada sobre el pasto verde, al lado de la orilla.

De pronto, recuerdos sepultados en lo más profundo amenazaban con emerger; pero por lo más que intentó, no pudo detenerlos, ellos avanzaron uno por uno. Le hacían revivir esos momentos felices, seguidos por los tristes, y luego por los peores.

Allí estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormida.

Se acercó mientras el primer recuerdo lo invadía nuevamente…

...

_-Mamá, ¿Por qué sólo vinimos nosotros al río? No puede llamarse a esto un picnic cuando no están ni padre ni Itachi- le decía el pequeño a su madre, la cual depositaba una canasta sobre el pasto._

_-Verás hijo, tu padre está trabajando y tu hermano tiene obligaciones con la academia. Las cuales tu también tendrás cuando vayas a ella para convertirte en un gran ninja._

_-Mamá no digas eso, aún soy pequeño. Déjame disfrutar de mi infancia._

_-De acuerdo Sasuke, pero entonces no te quejes de que hayamos venido solo nosotros. La pasaremos bien._

_-Si…_

_No continuó la frase, se quedó en silencio mientras veía a una niña de cabellos azulados recostada en el suelo. Supuso que no dormía ya que su madre parecía estar contándole un cuento._

_-¿Qué miras?- la voz de su madre lo sacó de esa imagen que contemplaba._

_-No estamos solos._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- Mikoto giró y posó su mirada en la misma dirección de la de su hijo- Ah, pero si es la señora Hyuuga junto a su hija Hinata._

_-¿Las conoces madre?_

_-Pero claro. Son del clan Hyuuga, el más poderoso de Konoha, junto al nuestro. Ven, vamos a saludarlas._

_Sasuke siguió a su madre hasta donde se encontraban ellas. _

_-Buenos días Hatomi, buenos días Hinata- saludó cordialmente su madre._

_-Buenos días Mikoto-respondió alegremente la señora Hyuuga- No sabía que estaban por aquí._

_-Si, hemos venido de paseo con Sasuke, anda hijo, preséntate._

_-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un placer._

_-El placer es nuestro- dijo la Sra. Hyuuga- Mi nombre es Hatomi, y ella es mi hija Hinata._

_-B-Buenos d-días, y-yo soy H-hinata H-hyuuga._

_Sasuke al escuchar su tartamudeo, sólo se la quedó contemplando. "Es una linda niña" pensó._

_-¿Y cómo va tu embarazo Hatomi? - la voz de su madre interrumpió el pensamiento._

_En ese momento, él se percató que la señora tendría otro hijo._

_-Bien, aún me quedan tres meses. Dentro de poco Hinata tendrá alguien con quien jugar…_

_La niña sonreía mientras observaba a su madre. Se notaba que la quería mucho._

_..._

Su recuerdo llegó a su fin. Esbozó una sonrisa al revivir el momento en que la conoció, aquel en el que él todavía era feliz, al igual que ella, pero luego recordó que ambos más adelante sufrirían para luego separarse de manera decisiva. Ella no querría, pero el sí.

.

.

¿Por qué la alejé de mí? Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguiríamos siendo amigos…

En ese momento, mientras se cuestionaba cosas del pasado decidió acercarse a ella, quien todavía tendida en el suelo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

El se sentó a su lado, cerró los ojos y con un _"ha pasado bastante tiempo…Hina"_ logró que abriera esos perlados ojos.

-Has vuelto, Sasuke…

-Sí, eso creo…- contestó él mientras sus miradas se volvían a encontrar luego de varios años.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, es un poco corto, al igual que los siguiente... Pero después vienen más largos, no se preocupen.

Besos!


	2. Capítulo 2: Perdón

Gracias por pasar, acá la conti,

Espero que les guste...

* * *

Capítulo 2

**Perdón**

-¿E-eso c-crees?- formuló ella un tanto desconcertada tras percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Sí, aún no se si he vuelto oficialmente. Dentro de unas horas Tsunade me dirá si se me permite volver o no a la aldea. Ya sabes que soy un ninja renegado y puede que no me quieran aquí.

-Ah…

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por segundos hasta que ella bajó la vista. Hinata, que se encontraba ya sentada llevó las rodillas hacia su pecho y rodeando las piernas con sus brazos, ocultó su cara, con su frente tocándolas.

-Es extraño. Eso es lo que piensas, ¿no?- dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba.

-S-sí, muy e-extraño. T-todos e-estos años…

-Lo sé. Y lo lamento.

Ella, sorprendida, levantó su cabeza.

Mientras lo observaba se dio cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado, ya no era el mismo de antes de irse, y muchos menos el de hace 13 años atrás…

-H-has c-cambiado, Sasuke- dijo al fin- V-valla, q-que e-extraño…

-Fue mi culpa… Hina.

-H-hace t-tiempo que n-no me l-llamas así. L-la v-verdad que no r-recuerdo c-cuando fue la u-ultima vez.

-Hace bastante- contestó él a la vez que realizaba un suspiro- Lo siento, fui un idiota, no debí decirte todas esas cosas…

-E-esta b-bien-lo interrumpió ella- eso y-ya q-quedó en el p-pasado.

No contestó, si él hubiera estado en su lugar no lo habría dejado en el pasado. Pero él no era ella.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos mientras contemplaban el cielo. No les incomodaba ya que de niños hacían lo mismo, cosa que les encantaba.

-Tu también has cambiado bastante- la voz de Sasuke rompió la calma del lugar- ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos?

-Sí, f-fue aquí m-mismo. Y-yo me encontraba c-con mi m-madre, e-ella –prosiguió con tristeza- estaba e-embarazada de H-hanabi. E-esa tarde y-yo estaba r-recostada m-mientras ella me c-contaba un cuento.

-Sí, y mi madre y yo nos acercamos a ustedes. Nos presentamos y cuando tu hablaste…

-T-tartamudeé mi nombre- interrumpió.

-Pero ya sabrías más adelante que me gustaría tu tartamudeo. Lástima que después lo hacías con menos frecuencia.

-P-porque eras m-mi a-amigo, te c-conocía. C-confiaba en ti.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que sucedió después?- el ya no miraba al cielo sino a ella.

-C-comimos j-juntos. Nuestras m-madres h-hablaban y t-tu y y-yo fuimos a j-jugar…

-A partir de ese día fuiste mi única amiga.

-Y-y tu el mío…

.

.

.

...

_-Sasuke y yo veníamos de picnic, queríamos distraernos un poco- comentó Mikoto._

_-Si quieren siéntense con nosotras- le decía la señora con ojos iguales a los de su hija, mientras le acariciaba sus cortos cabellos azulados._

_-Nos encantaría. ¿No Sasuke?_

_-Si madre._

_-¡Que adorable niño! ¿Qué edad tiene Mikoto? _

_-Cinco_

_-Valla, como Hinata. Qué coincidencia, entonces se llevarán de maravillas._

_-Sería estupendo. ¿Por qué no se conocen mientras juegan?_

_-Bueno… Hinata ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- dijo él mientras le alcanzaba su mano para que la tomara._

_-S-sí-contestó ella con un pequeño rubor mientras se la tomaba- m-me encantaría. _

_..._

_._

_._

_._

Hinata lloró ante ese recuerdo. Eran tan felices en aquel entonces…

Sasuke, al notar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sintió un impulso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Sólo el Sasuke de cinco años podría hacer eso, el no. El vengador de su clan, el asesino de su hermano, aquel que destruyó un vínculo con ella hace bastante, no podría contenerla…

-Es doloroso recordar- le dijo secándole las lágrimas- Lo siento, no quería…

-D-descuida- le respondió sonrojada- e-es doloroso p-pero a la vez he-hermoso. P-pensar que m-mi madre e-estaría c-conmigo solo t-tres m-meses más…

-Y la mía un año- la interrumpió.

Hinata, desconcertada ante aquella afirmación no supo que decir. Ella llorando por su madre frente a él. Quien había perdido a todo su clan. Se sentía egoísta.

-L-lo siento, n-no te debe g-gustar hablar d-de e-esto.

-No importa

Se estaba haciendo tarde. El no quería a irse, ya que volvía a recuperar la calma que hace tiempo se había esfumado de su vida. Se sentía a gusto en ese lugar junto a ella que al parecer no le guardaba ningún rencor.

-Debo irme- pronunció al caer en la cuenta de que ya la decisión de su regreso estaría por ser dada- Tsunade me informará si puedo quedarme o no.

-Ah, e-espero que te v-valla bien- le respondió preocupada- ¿T-te… m-molestaría d-decirme q-que te d-dicen?- preguntó sonrojada

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué se molestaría en avisarle si se quedaría o no? Sólo porque hubieran hablado nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo de silencios y evadidas no significaba que volverían a ser los de antes.

No podía ser tan tonta.

-L-lo s-siento, n-no debí…

-Lo haré- dijo mientras se levantaba- Te informaré y bien sepa la noticia.

La ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se prometió para sí que trataría de retomar esa amistad que tuvieron alguna vez.

Decidió emprender su regreso a la oficina del Hokage pero antes de continuar un paso más, se dio media vuelta para decirle:

-Hina, recuperaré al Sasuke que una vez fui. Y eso significa que también tendré de vuelta tu amistad.

Siguió su camino con una media sonrisa al dejarla sonrojada. Había cambiado en lo físico pero esa acción nunca se le iría. Esos sonrojos que siempre le gustaron.

_No me separaré más de ti_, pensó antes de perder de vista el lugar donde volvió a verla nuevamente tras bastante tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

.

.


	3. Capítulo 3: Decisión

Capitulo 3

**Decisión**

.

.

.

A medida que se dirigía hacia donde la noticia se le sería dada no paraba de pensar en ella.

Fue su amiga, su hermana y mucho después de lastimarla y alejarla para siempre, algo más.

No la perdería de vuelta, y si así fuera no sería a causa de él nuevamente.

Mientras seguía su camino pasó por la parte trasera de la mansión Hyuuga. Todavía con la misma apariencia de cuando él la visitaba junto a su familia en las fiestas, cenas y hasta tardes en donde él y su amiga perdían el tiempo jugando.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Fugaku- dijo su madre mientras llegaba junto a Sasuke de la plaza- que bueno verte, creí que seguirías en el trabajo._

_Su padre se encontraba sentado en el comedor. Estaba leyendo unos papeles que al parecer había traído del trabajo. Al verlos llegar, les sonrió y dejó lo que se encontraba haciendo a un lado._

_-Decidí salir antes, pero aún así me traje unos documentos que debo verificar. ¿De dónde vienen?_

_-De la plaza._

_-Sí, nos quedamos en ver con la señora Hyuuga y Hina- dijo Sasuke._

_-Sí que se llevan bien- comentó el hombre mientras se levantaba y dirigía hacia ellos para ayudar a su esposa con las cosas que traía._

_-Sí, hace tres semanas que nos juntamos seguido. Mientras Sasuke y su hija Hinata juegan, Hatomi y yo platicamos._

_-Madre, no la llames Hinata. Es Hina- exclamó rápidamente el niño. – Y padre, mañana iré a su casa a mostrarle las técnicas que Itachi me ha estado enseñando._

_-Me parece bien, al parecer tienes una muy buena amiga ¿No, hijo?_

_-Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho- contestó el con un sonrojo._

_-Fugaku, los Hyuuga nos han invitado a cenar con ellos el viernes; les dije que iríamos._

_-De acuerdo, me parece bien._

_-Madre, ¿puedo ir a avisarle a Itachi?_

_-Sí, anda. Luego toma tu baño mientras yo hago la cena._

_-Si madre, con permiso._

_Sasuke subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermano y lo encontró dormido._

"_Si que la vida de un estudiante es difícil" pensó. Acto seguido le apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, mas tarde se lo diría._

.

.

.

.

.

Su puño derecho se cerró fuertemente al recordar esa última parte. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el cansancio de su hermano se debía a los trabajos que le mandaban a hacer uno tras otro hasta el punto de otorgarle como misión final el acabar con su clan?

Quiso a su hermano, lo adoró y siguió sus pasos tanto tiempo hasta que esa figura de bondad y perfección se derrumbó esa noche en la que sólo quedó el.

Siguió su camino hacia lo que sería la decisión de su futuro en la villa, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera por las dudas de que se le negara su petición.

Si tuviera que irse, ¿Qué haría? Si no la hubiese visto tal vez se hubiera marchado sin mirar atrás. Pero no había sido así. Se la había encontrado y además prometido que volvería a ganarse su confianza y tal vez… algo más.

No importaba, el ingeniaría algo para quedarse, así fuera tener que dejar de lado su orgullo y suplicar. Esa era una opción, pero muy desagradable para él. El, Sasuke Uchiha, ex ninja renegado, vengador de su clan, asesino de su hermano, no podría caer tan bajo.

Algo haría, aunque tuviese que llevársela de Konoha, volvería a ser parte de su vida.

.

.

.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la Hokage, golpeó pero no hallo respuesta. Lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que oyó pasos tras él. Era Tsunade que venía de la reunión con cara de pocos amigos.

Eso sólo significaba dos cosas. Una, la habían regañado, o la otra, no había realizado su cometido.

Ella y bien lo vio se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y decirle que pasara.

Una vez dentro lo obligó a tomar asiento para luego decirle:

-Sasuke, me ha costado bastante tratar tu asunto pero al final el consejo llegó a una decisión…

-¿La cuál es? – preguntó ansioso.

.

.

¿Ansioso? Vaya, esto sería interesante. Ya su orgullo empezaba a decaer con esta antes olvidada sensación.

.

.

-La cual es…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4: Debate mental

Otro capítulo, que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 4

**Debate mental**

.

.

Tsunade suspiró pesadamente, se le notaba el cansancio.

-Mire Hokage, si está pensando en incluir suspenso dentro de esta habitación para darme la noticia, no servirá.

-Escucha Sasuke, primero no intento crear ni incluir suspenso y, segundo déjame preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué quieres volver a la aldea?

¿Qué no se lo había dicho ya? Porque quería, a veces tener que repetir las cosas lo cansaban.

No podría decirle que otro objetivo se le había sumado tras ese encuentro anterior que de a poco estaba removiendo su pasado.

-Como le dije anteriormente, porque quería.- se decidió por lo más sencillo, por lo que en un principio había querido desde que abandonó la sombra de quienes querían reclutarlo tras la muerte de su hermano.

-¿Por nada más?

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso se le leía en la cara lo que estaba pensando?

No, era imposible. ¡Qué idiota! Otro nivel mas que bajaba su orgullo. Ya no solo había vivido el sentimiento de ansiedad sino que ahora también pareciera que se perdía su cordura. ¿Cómo pensar que una persona podía leerle la cara?

¡Grandioso Sasuke! La ingenuidad oculta salía a flote.

Ese no era él. O tal vez si, solo que estaba oculto tras esa máscara de frialdad y cansancio.

No, ese no era él.

¡Vaya!, otra palabra más a su lista: indecisión.

-No, por el momento. Pero nunca se sabe ¿no, señora Hokage?- contestó al fin tras su debate mental.

-De acuerdo. Mira la cosa es así. Al principio al consejo no le gustó la noticia de que habías regresado, y mucho menos tu petición de quedarte definitivamente. Tras un largo debate accedieron a que te quedaras pero no sin antes ponerte a prueba.

-¿Ponerme a prueba? Lo entiendo, ya que no es fácil confiar en la palabra de un renegado, y mucho menos asesino ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

- Se te vigilará durante una semana, se te pondrá una persona que siga tus pasos y así asegurarnos que no estés en contacto con ninguna otra persona indeseable.

-¿Y… quien será el que me vigile?

¿Debería llamarse idiota nuevamente al creer que ella pudiera ser la afortunada?

¿Afortunada? En realidad el afortunado seria el ya que para ella solo sería una misión más.

Otra vez con su debate mental.

No sólo había ansiedad, ingenuidad e indecisión en un solo día, sino que también… ¿esperanza? No, no sabía cómo llamar esa última palabra. Y no quería. Esa lista cuyo título seria "Ya ni el orgullo le queda" no se llenaría mas con palabras indeseables.

-Aún no está decidido pero estamos entre dos opciones. Puede ser un Hyuuga, ya que poseen el Byakugan o también Kakashi, poseedor de otro Sharingan.

-Me parece bien. – dijo escondiendo ¿felicidad? al escuchar ese apellido.

-Está bien, te lo hare informar mañana. Por el momento, ve a tu casa, arréglala un poco y también… cámbiate.

-¿Cambiarme?- ¿Qué tenía de mal su apariencia?

-Sí, no quiero que estés en Konoha con la misma apariencia de Orochimaru, y encima con esa katana. Estás a prueba, no en una batalla.

-Bien, lo haré. ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, ya puedes retirarte- y así, ella le dio la espalda esperando su salida.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, se dirigió hacia lo que fue su casa. Primero la recorrió para ver el estado en el que se encontraba, y tras eso decidió encaminarse a la habitación que antes le había pertenecido a su hermano.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, todo estaba intacto.

No quería recordar nada así que busco rápidamente las ropas que había dejado tras escapar. Encontró una remera azul con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y junto a un pantalón negro completó lo que por el momento seria su atuendo.

Necesitaba aire, así que decidió volver donde había estado esa mañana.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar se sentó a contemplar el paisaje. Había tenido la diminuta esperanza de que ella siguiera ahí pero con la suerte que siempre tuvo, era pedir demasiado.

Estuvo por un rato en silencio, sólo viendo el agua que transportaba el río hasta que escuchó unos pasos.

¿Esperanza? ¿Podría ser ella?

Giró su cabeza para ver a ella o al intruso que se atrevía a corromper la calma que estaba teniendo.

Al ver a la persona solo una palabra se cruzó por su mente: decepción.

-Sólo eres tú. Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

-Sí…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5: Conversación

¿Quién habrá aparecido?

Ahora lo sabrán!

Besos!

Enjoy it!

* * *

Capítulo 5

**Conversación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lentamente se acercó al que había sido su alumno.

-Sí que es extraño verte nuevamente Sasuke. Creí que no volvería a verte nunca más- dijo tomando asiento a su lado mientras ojeaba su libro.

-Todo es extraño desde que he vuelto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- formuló apartando la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

-A nada.

-Mmm… ¿Te has enterado de tu prueba para ver si estas apto para permanecer aquí?

-Sí, Tsunade me lo acaba de informar. También ha dicho que se me asignará una persona para que me vigile.

- Ajá, y esa persona podría ser yo.- comentó con lo que quizá hubiera sido una sonrisa si no tuviera esa máscara.

-Pero también puede que un Hyuuga, Kakashi- dijo inmediatamente.

La idea de tener como custodio a su ex maestro no le caía mal, pero podría ser mucho mejor si se le otorgaba la otra opción.

-Ya entiendo, prefieres a un Hyuuga. ¡Qué mala suerte! Y yo que quería ponerme al día contigo.

Eso era un chiste para el hombre pero para él una buena oportunidad.

-¿Te soy sincero? – preguntó el joven al fin.

-Siempre lo fuiste, así que dilo.

-Entonces te lo diré, prefiero a un Hyuuga, en especial a…

-Entiendo- lo interrumpió- y aunque no lo creas, se a quien te refieres.

-¿Tan evidente fui?

-No, por eso fui el único que se dio cuenta.

Se quedaron en silencio. Mientras uno ocupaba sus pensamientos intentando recordar signos del pasado que lo hayan puesto en evidencia respecto al tema, el otro retomaba la lectura.

-Se te ve pensativo. De seguro te estás preguntando cómo me di cuenta.- dijo riéndose.

-Algo así. Nunca fui una persona que se podría poner en evidencia.

-A ver si te acuerdas. ¿Te doy una pista?

-Si quieres, total no me interesa.

Mentira, le interesaba… y mucho.

-Los exámenes chuunin.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónd…- se calló abruptamente, sonaba desesperado. Y ese no era él.

-Haz memoria. Otra pista, ronda de eliminación.

-No entiendo de que me estás habland…Oh no…

Había caído en la cuenta…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Sí! Hemos llegado a la torre con los dos pergaminos; significa que pasamos, ¡que felicidad!- gritaba su rubio compañero._

_-¡Ya basta Naruto! Todos nos miran. Si estás feliz demuéstralo quedándote en silencio por un buen rato- le ordenaba su compañera de cabellos rosados que hasta hace un día le llegaban poco más arriba de la cintura._

_-¡No seas tan mala conmigo Sakura-chan! _

_Sasuke no los escuchaba, estaba furioso con lo que había sucedido en el bosque donde se encontraron con esa persona despreciable._

_No sólo odiaba como se sentía, también estaba ansioso, ya que primero, quería deshacerse de ese dolor que sentía en su cuello y, segundo, no veía al grupo número 8. _

_Esperaba que al menos no hayan conseguido el otro pergamino. Antes que no encontrarse allí por otra razón. _

_-Por favor, aparezcan, por favor- dijo para sí mismo._

_-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke-kun?- esa voz chillona le hizo sacar la vista de la puerta._

_-Nada Sakura.-contestó fríamente mirándola._

_Mientras que tenía que escuchar esa voz, también tendría, al parecer, que soportar esa nueva mirada. Ya no sería la de chica enamorada sino que también la de chica enamorada preocupada._

_¡Qué castigo!_

_En eso, desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta, esperando lo mismo que hace una hora. Se acababa el tiempo y esa niña no llegaba._

"_Tonta", pensó en su interior. "¿Qué te habrá suced…?"_

_Alegría, escuchó, a la vez que pensaba esa frase unos ladridos, seguidos por la imagen de su equipo atravesando la puerta._

_Ya estaba aliviado, lo que le permitió ceder esa cara de preocupación con una sonrisa._

_En cuanto se percató de la cara de idiota que debería tener en ese instante decidió hacer una vista general para que nadie lo hubiera visto._

_Se fijó, nada, que suerte tenía. Todos estaban en lo suyo a excepción de Kakashi que lo observaba detenidamente y, al parecer, reía._

_No, no podía haberse percatado de nada. A lo sumo se reía de la pelea que estaban teniendo Naruto y Sakura._

_Sí, eso era… o esperaba._

_._

_._

_._

_-Sasuke, bien hecho. Fue una gran batalla, ahora vamos a sellar eso- le dijo su maestro tras la victoria._

_-Sí._

_Antes de marcharse no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia ella._

_Mal hecho, no solo estaba herido, cansado y condenado, también estaba furioso de la escena._

_¿Por qué en vez de verlo yéndose solo miraba a Naruto?_

_Furia, celos…_

_Celos desde hace seis años. _

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, me parece que fui demasiado evidente.

-Si te dije que solo yo fui el que se dio cuenta, significa que no.

-Estaba tan celoso, siempre lo estuve.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó demasiado intrigado Kakashi, ya que alejó su ojo de la página.

-Desde que vi como se fijaba en Naruto. Cuando mi… clan pereció… ella intentó animarme. Dijo que estaba para mí, pero como buen idiota le dije que la odiaba, que no quería verla más,… que no la conocía. Al parecer se lo tomó muy en serio ya que cuando ingresó a la academia no me dirigía la palabra.

-Hizo como que no te conocía. Eso significaba que te quería…

-Yo la alejé de mi lado, sin ella me quedé solo.

No hablaron más durante un largo rato, no había nada que acotar.

-Has cambiado Sasuke- dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencioso momento- se te ve… aliviado…

-Se me verá así, pero no es como me siento. No hasta que pueda cumplir un cometido que me impuse luego de volver. No es nada malo para la aldea, por las dudas que pienses que esto implica algo terrible. Es algo personal que cuando lleve a cabo, lograré sentirme bien definitivamente.

- Y más abierto… si, se te ve más abierto.

-¿Es bueno este cambio para ti?

-Sin duda lo es…

Kakashi se levantó inesperadamente, guardó su libro y lo miró.

-Debo irme, tengo que decirle a la Hokage que no podré aceptar la oferta de ser tu custodio. Eso sí, propondré a alguien en mi lugar.- dijo con brillo en los ojos- Que tengas una buena semana.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, desapareció dejándolo solo.

"_Propondré a alguien en mi lugar"._

Esto sería interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6: Recuerdos

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, :)

Aquí traigo otro capítulo, aunque me haya quedado un poco corto...

Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 6

**Recuerdos**

.

.

.

.

.

_-Hina, ¿estás feliz?- le preguntó a la vez que le entregaba una flor que había traído del jardín de su casa- dentro de unas semanas nacerá tu hermano o hermana._

_-S-si, t-todos estamos m-muy f-felices- contestó recibiendo lo que su amigo que le regalaba._

_Habían estado toda la tarde practicando técnicas en el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga. La pasaron tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que estaba anocheciendo. _

_Sasuke debía irse, aunque no quería. Desde que la había conocido, su vida había cambiado. Estaba más abierto, compañero y protector._

_Si, protector. Su amiga era solamente suya, por lo que no quería compartirla con nadie._

_Eso se lo llamaba también egoísmo. Pero un egoísmo sano, ya que con este era feliz._

_-¿Y ya tienen el nombre que le darán?_

_-S-sí. Si es m-mujer se llamará Ha-hanabi, y si es v-varón K-kyou._

_-Ambos son lindos… pero el más lindo es el de mi amiga Hinata._

_-G-gracias- dijo con un sonrojo. Vaya que se veía linda._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Señorita Hinata!- gritó el sirviente que venía corriendo seguramente de la mansión Hyuuga_

_-¿Q-qué su-sucede?- preguntó la niña que se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la casa de su amigo junto a él._

_-Su padre la mandó a llamar- comentó con una cara de desesperación que preocupó a Sasuke._

_-D-de a-acuerdo-contestó mientras se levantaba y saludaba al niño- Adiós S-sasuke, n-nos vemos._

_Antes de irse le sonrió y salió corriendo con la persona que vino a buscarla._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Hina, te estuve buscando toda la tarde- le dijo al encontrarla en las orillas del río donde se conocieron hace tres meses atrás._

_No podía verla triste. Pensar que ayer se había despedido con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban._

_Quería contenerla, y hacer que se olvidara por un momento de lo ocurrido._

_Su amiga había perdido a su madre para siempre; ya no la volvería a ver._

_Su madre Mikoto había llegado llorando de la casa de Hinata esa noche en la que su amiga fue llamada por el sirviente._

_Sasuke no entendía porque su madre estaba así, tal vez el bebé era tan lindo que estaba emocionada._

_Pero no fue así, cuando se le explicó la noticia, quiso inmediatamente ir con su amiga para ver como se encontraba, pero se lo impidieron._

_Esa noche no pudo dormir, pensaba en ella y en la sonrisa que le dio antes de perderse en lo que ahora sin dudas la habría dejado sin más sonrisas, sonrojos y brillo en sus ojos, seguramente lo único que vería de ahora en adelante serían lágrimas que él mismo se encargaría, o al menos intentaría, de secar._

_-Hina- repitió mientras la abrazaba por detrás- ya no llores. Yo estoy aquí y te cuidaré por siempre. Por favor no llores._

_-E-es que e-es m-muy t-triste Sasuke- decía entre sollozos._

_-Lo sé, pero por favor para. No puedo verte sufrir. Verte así me pone mal._

_-L-lo siento._

_-No te disculpes, sólo cálmate y mírame._

_Ella lo miró y él le secó las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista._

_-Yo estoy aquí, no me iré nunca. Confía en mí._

_-G-gracias._

_Y se abrazaron._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_S-sasuke, mañana e-empiezas las clases en la a-academia ¿E-estás c-contento?_

_-Sí, mañana les demostraré a todos que soy el hermano de Itachi Uchiha- dijo contento._

_-M-me alegro._

_-¿Y tú Hina? ¿Por qué no empiezas conmigo?_

_-E-es que mi padre d-debe hacer unas c-cosas en otra a-aldea y nos llevará a mi pe-pequeña hermana y-y a mí c-con él_

_-Ah_

_-P-pero en u-un mes v-volveré_

_-Y yo te pasaré a buscar todos los días para que vayamos juntos._

_-G-gracias Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Hermano ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?_

_-Con respecto a ti, no valía la pena matarte._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-S-sasuke… ¿t-te encuentras b-bien?_

_-…_

_-S-sasuke…_

_-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Hace dos días que estoy solo. No quedó nadie. Estoy solo, ¡solo!_

_-M-me t-tienes a m-mi_

_-Pero yo no te quiero solo a ti, quiero a mi familia._

_-S-sasuke…_

_-¡Vete! No quiero verte, ¡vete!_

_-P-pero…_

_-¡Vete! ¡No me hables más! ¡Yo no te conozco! ¡Vete!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡No!

Sasuke se despertó bañado en sudor. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

No, no lo había sido, había sido el pasado. De repente se le vino como si no hubiera un mañana y tuviera que revivirlo todo rápidamente.

Estaba temblando y ¿llorando? Sí, eran lágrimas.

No podía soportarlo más, no quería seguir siendo atormentado.

Borraría todo aquello con una nueva historia.

Empezaría nuevamente, intentando recuperar la felicidad, pero en el presente… en el presente de ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7: Quiero saber, no me interrum

Hi!

Aquí la conti!

Besitos n.n

Capítulo 7

Quiero saber, no me interrumpan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Me ha mandado a llamar?

-Sí, ya está decidido quien será la persona que tenga como misión tu vigilancia.

-¿Quién será entonces?

-Será…

En eso golpearon la puerta. Perfecto, le estaban interrumpiendo el recibimiento de una noticia que lo tenía en suspenso.

Kakashi había dicho que haría algo. No le especificó qué ni cuando, pero al parecer había sido pronto. Hace apenas dos días se habían encontrado y hablado. Hace dos días se había estado ocultando. Hace dos días que venía reviviendo el pasado y,…hace dos días que no la veía.

No sólo estaba expectante por verla y por la noticia que quería escuchar en ese momento, sino que también estaba cansado e irritado.

.

.

.

.

Desde hace dos noches no dormía, aunque lo intentara. Siempre que cerraba los ojos revivía ese sueño que lo hacía atormentarse.  
Esas vívidas imágenes, recuerdos del pasado, lo hacían mantenerse despierto para no tener que sentirse más culpable, miserable y extraño de lo que ya se sentía.

-Entonces es cierto que has vuelto- esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por suerte, ya que si seguía terminaría revolcándose en el suelo por el peso de todas las cosas que pensaba.

-Si- dijo aún dándole la espalda a esa persona que había ingresado.

-¿Por qué?

¡Basta! ¿Tendría que explicarlo una vez más?

No le diría "_porque quise_", aunque era la verdad, ya que esa persona podría llegar a pensar cualquier cosa. Tal vez que todos sus intentos valieron la pena, lo que haría que terminara saltando y gritando como hacía siempre que creía tener razón. Además de poner esa sonrisa estúpida característica en él.

-Te lo diré más tarde, Naruto- contestó al fin volteándose.

Seguía igual a esa vez que él fue a buscarlo a la guarida de Orochimaru. En la que lucharon.

Creyó que no lo vería más, pero así es la vida, da sorpresas.  
Su ex compañero, y seguramente, ex amigo, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano como gesto de saludo.

-De acuerdo, estaré esperando la respuesta- dijo dándole esa típica sonrisa suya.  
No había rencores por su parte.

-Está bien- exclamó a la vez que respondía al saludo.

-¡Qué hermosa y tierna escena! Fue tan dulce que pasé a segundo plano- interrumpió la Hokage con su sarcasmo.

-Eh vieja, no seas así. Ha pasado tiempo desde que lo vi. Es el reencuentro de dos amigos.

¿Amigos?

Exacto, como pensó antes, no había rencores.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? – preguntó Naruto.

-Ah, era para decirte que…

-¿Acaso él es la persona?-le interrumpí- ¿Es en serio?

No podía creerlo, y yo que me había ilusionado…

Ilusión, debía agregar eso a mi lista que ya constaba de cinco palabras en menos de tres días.

Ese Kakashi, me dijo que haría otra cosa. ¿Se burlaba acaso de mí?

-No, Sasuke, no es él. Sólo lo llamé para otorgarle una misión y para que además te viera. No podía creerme que habías vuelto así que tuve que traerlo.

-Ah, de acuerdo.

La esperanza, que ya ocupaba el cuarto lugar de su lista, se asomaba nuevamente.

-Toma Naruto, aquí están los detalles de tu misión- dijo alcanzándole una carpeta marrón.-Irán tú y Sai ya que Sakura está ocupada con la reunión de ninjas médicos que se está llevando a cabo en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

-¡Uh, que mal! Entonces no vio a Sasuke. No importa cuando regresemos iremos a comer ramen y a ponernos al día. ¿Te parece Sasuke?

-No lo sé, después veremos.

-Bueno, ahora vete. En una hora deben salir así que infórmate y suerte.- dijo Tsunade.

-Pero…

-¡Ya!

-Está bien, nos vemos Sasuke.

En cuanto los dejó a solas, la mujer suspiró. Ese chico la agotaba

-Bueno, nos quedamos en quien se encargaría ¿no?

-Sí

-Está bien, será…

En eso golpean la puerta.

Maravilloso, otra interrupción.

-¡Qué pasa ahora! – gritó ella con cara de pocos amigos a la vez que fulminaba con la mirada la puerta- Adelante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió su cara se apaciguó. Al parecer esperaba a esa persona.

-Ah, lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. Sasuke, esta es la persona que se encargará de ti.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quién sería…

No podía creerlo…

Era…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *


	8. Capítulo 8: Empezar el día

Holaa :)

Si, me tardé bastante, lo sé. Y perdón... no debería hacerlo ya que todos los capis están escritos, y esta historia es la que más avanzada está. Es que fue mi primer fanfic y lo empecé a subir por primera vez en otra página, hace mucho...

De aquí otra cosita con respecto a la dimensión de los capis... Sé que son muy, para no decir demasiado, cortos. Pero no se preocupen, luego vienen el doble de largo y tal vez más interesantes, lo que pasa con los capis de ahora es que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, no sabía nada de escritura, así que por eso me quedaban tan cortos. Pero ahora que el tiempo pasó puedo decir que algo he mejorado, ya que puedo narrar más de lo que hacía anteriormente. :D

Ok, les dejo este capi y vuelvo a agradecer por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

Capítulo 8

**Empezar el día**

.

.

.

.

.

No podía creerlo…

Era quien esperaba. Se le estaban dando las cosas.

Y pensar que hasta hace un momento se había llevado un susto al creer que Naruto sería esa persona.

Kakashi había cumplido. Por lo que esa semana sería interesante.

-B-buenos d-días Hokage-sama, S-sasuke- dijo ella mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa.

¿Era él o ella se veía más linda?

No, estaba igual que hace dos días atrás. Aunque tenía algo que llamaba su atención más de lo normal.  
Bueno, no importaba, ya que tendría toda una semana para averiguarlo.

-Sasuke, la señorita Hinata Hyuuga será quien…

-Quien me supervise, ya entendí ¿Cuándo empezamos?- interrumpió con tono de persona ansiosa mientras le seguía sonriendo a su… nada.

No eran nada. Habían sido, y ahora intentaría recuperar lo de antes, y tal vez… en el transcurso de esta interesante semana, aclararía algo… tal vez unos sentimientos que como Kakashi le comentó la vez que lo vio, eran muy evidentes.

-Cuando lo disponga tu supervisor, Uchiha- Tsunade se estaba irritando, mientras que no era su día, este joven la interrumpía y hablaba con aires de superioridad ¿Quién se creía?

-¿Hina…ta?- preguntó esperando un "ya mismo".

-E-está bien, e-empezaremos m-mañana.

-Bueno.

La verdad que estaba decepcionado.

.

.

.

Una vez decidido dónde y la hora en la cual se encontrarían al día siguiente, Sasuke se dirigió a su casa, la que ya estaba aseada correctamente a causa de esas noches de insomnio.

¿Qué haría? ¿Esperar sentado?

Eran las cinco de la tarde, estaba solo, cansado, irritado, contento y aburrido. Podría salir pero no sabría a donde ir.

Se decidió por comer algo e intentar dormir un poco para recuperar fuerzas. Esperaba esta vez seguir de largo y no despertarse a las tres de la mañana, sudado y con remordimientos.  
.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos. El sol brillaba tanto que los rayos de éste que entraban por la ventana de la habitación de sus padres, que ahora él ocupaba, lo cegaban.  
No había soñado nada. Señal de que tenía el descanso y fuerzas suficientes para empezar el primer día de su prueba junto a Hinata.

Mientras pensaba esto una sonrisa, demasiado grande para pertenecer a Sasuke Uchiha, se le dibujaba en el rostro.  
Toda la miseria se le iría. Ya una parte había desaparecido al no revivir otra noche más todo el dolor de ambos en su pasado. Ahora esperaba que el resto se esfumara con ayuda de ella.

-Hoy será un muy buen día- dijo mientras se estiraba lentamente y miraba el reloj.

Las 10.52. Vaya, si que durmió bastante.

Lo que debía hacer ahora era levantarse, bañarse y comer algo antes de las 10.30…

¡No!

-¡10.52! ¡No puede ser, me quede dormido, yo Sasuke Uchiha!

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama para encaminarse a la ducha antes de encontrarse con ella.  
Entró al agua, todavía fría. No tenía tiempo que perder esperando que se calentara un poco.

Cuando salió sacó de una bolsa la remera negra nueva que había mandado el día anterior, junto a más ropa, a sellar con el signo de su clan, un pantalón del mismo color, y sus sandalias.

Miró la hora, eran las 11.07, debía irse sin desayunar a donde hace más de media hora lo estaría esperando Hinata.

Perfecto, el primer día y ya llegaba tarde, un punto menos en su prueba… perfecto.

Al llegar la encontró sentada, con sus ojos cerrados, a la vez que se apoyaba contra un árbol.  
El se acercó y se sentó frente suyo. Su cara no mostraba signos de impaciencia ni molestia. Si que era diferente al resto.

El en su lugar, si no hubiera llegado a la hora dicha, solo esperaría diez minutos antes de irse de mal humor por haber perdido su tiempo. Pero ella no, siempre fue paciente y al parecer, lo seguía siendo.

_Tú no cambias más_, se dijo para sí mientras le sonreía.

Justo en ese momento, mientras mostraba esa faceta de ternura que nunca le había mostrado a nadie, solo a ella pero hace mucho tiempo, ella abrió los ojos.

¡Maldita sea! Lo vio sonriendo.

-S-sasuke, lle-llegas tarde – le dijo a la vez que un notorio sonrojo le aparecía en las mejillas.

-Sí, lo siento, pero la cosa es que me quedé dormido. Hice lo más rápido que pude, y bien me bañé salí corriendo que ni siquiera…

-N-no desayunaste.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó intrigado

-Siempre f-fuiste a-así  
.

.

.

.

.

_-¡No! Me quedé dormido, y Hina me está esperando en su casa. Se suponía que Itachi me levantaría._

_En eso el niño saltó de la cama, se vistió y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina._

_Cuando entró encontró a su familia desayunando. Su hermano, al verlo puso cara de haber recordado algo._

_-Ya sé que era lo que se me olvidaba- dijo a su madre, la que se había levantado a servir mas té a su esposo.- tenía que despertar a Sasuke._

_-¿Te olvidaste? No me había dado cuenta- exclamó sarcásticamente._

_-Lo siento Sasuke._

_-Sasuke, siéntate a desayunar- dijo su madre._

_-Lo siento madre, pero lo haría si cierta persona se hubiera acordado de su hermano…_

_-Jaja, está enojado, cuídense- reía Itachi._

_-No te rías- contestó enojado- Perdón madre, pero llego tarde. Con su permiso._

_Sin decir más, salió corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga, la cual se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de la suya._  
.

_._

_._

_-Hina, perdón por llegar tarde, pero me quedé dormido._

_-E-está bien S-sasuke._

_-No, no está bien. Mi hermano debía levantarme pero el muy tonto se olvidó._

_-N-no te p-preocupes._

_-Bueno, ¿vamos a practicar?_

_-S-si vam…_

_No terminó de hablar, un sonido proveniente del estómago de su amigo la interrumpió._

_Se rió mientras él se ponía colorado de la vergüenza._

_-Lo siento, pero salí tan apurado que no desayuné._

_-N-no importa, v-vamos adentro p-para que c-comas algo ¿Q-quieres?_

_-Bueno. Hina tu sí que eres una gran amiga._

.

.

.

.

.

-C-cuando nos r-reuníamos a la m-mañana p-para practicar, llegabas t-tarde y sin d-desayunar. E-era muy g-gracioso y-ya que siempre q-que t-te rugía e-el e-estomago tú te s-sonrojabas.

-¿Era gracioso que me sonrojara?

-Sí, p-porque e-eras S-sasuke U-uchiha.

-Parece que no te has olvidado del todo de mí, después de todo.

-No…

-Bueno, ¿empezamos?

-No.

-¿Qué?

-A-antes, t-toma tu d-desayuno.

Al decir eso, Sasuke notó una canasta al lado de ella. Se sorprendió, al parecer lo que le dijo era verdad: no se había olvidado del todo de él.

-Gracias

-D-de nada, ahora c-come p-para así e-empezar.

-Sí.

Sin decir más empezaron a comer, ambos, ya que ella tampoco había desayunado.

_Buena manera de empezar el día_, pensó él mientras la miraba servirle el té.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuación…


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Empezamos?

Holaa!

Ya he subido el capii 9... y con esto una buena noticia, ya se acaban los capítulos cortos!

Si no me equivoco, a partir del 12 o 13 ya se alargan un poco, y tal vez la historia se vuelve un poco más interesante...

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Nunca me cansaré de agraderles :)

Aquí la conti, y disculpen lo corta que está...

* * *

Capítulo 9

**¿Empezamos?**

.

.

.

.

.

_-¡Qué rico señora Hatomi!- decía él mientras comía lo que le había servido la madre de ella._

-_Me alegra que te guste Sasuke, pero ¿por qué no desayunaste en tu casa?_

_-Es que se me hizo tarde y vine corriendo para no hacer esperar a Hina._

_-Pero que tierno que eres, me encanta que quieras tanto a mi hija._

_-¡Claro que la quiero! Si ella es mi mejor amiga._

_Sasuke miró a Hinata, la que lo miraba sonriendo a causa de lo que había dicho, causando en él un sonrojo notable._

_-Bueno- dijo Hatomi- me iré a descansar antes de que el médico llegue. Sasuke, me la cuidas.- agregó sonriéndole._

_-Por supuesto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó.

-S-sí, levantaré t-todo y c-comenzaremos- dijo ella mientras se disponía a guardar las cosas.

-Deja que te ayude.

En el momento en el que dijo eso, su mano fue a parar al mismo lugar que la de ella, haciendo que se tocaran. El la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que extrañó durante tanto tiempo.

Desde que la abandonó, nunca dejó de pensar en ella. Claro que nunca habló con nadie acerca de su pasado que la involucraba y menos de cómo se sentía.

Siempre fue reservado consigo mismo. Siempre se guardó todo para sí.

Cuando se fue de la aldea, fue a consecuencia de que nada lo arraigaba a ésta. Ya no tenía nada, ni familia, ni sueños, ni esperanzas, solo el deseo de venganza.

Fue con Orochimaru para perfeccionarse, hacerse más fuerte de lo era para así poder derrotar a aquel que le había quitado todo.

Solo pensaba en el momento de la batalla y en nada más. En ocasiones ocupaba su mente la imagen de una persona, cuyos ojos perlados, llenos de lágrimas le dirigieron la palabra por última vez la noche de la catástrofe, y nunca más, no por despecho, sino porque él se lo había dicho.

¿Por qué al estar cerca de ella todo lo que hizo se le revolvía?

Desde que había regresado lo único que había pasado era el recordar todas las cosas malas que le hizo, y el sentimiento de querer estar con ella nuevamente.

Aunque sea lograría tenerla como amiga, ya que, aunque en ocasiones pasadas en la que él era perseguido y codiciado por todas las chicas, el sólo tenía ojos para ella, lo que le había llevado a la conclusión de que la quería como algo más.

Nunca más pudo remediar lo hecho, nunca más volvió a hablarle. Todo por culpa de su estúpido orgullo.

Y ahora se encontraba en esta situación, sosteniendo su mano por equivocación, mirándola a los ojos y observando lo roja que estaba su cara. No se rió de ese dulce acto por parte de ella ya que el debería estar igual. Si, debería estarlo sino ¿Por qué estaría sintiendo un ardor insoportable en su mismo rostro?

-L-lo s-siento- dijo al fin él.

¿Estaba tartamudeando? Nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Era impresionante el cambio gradual que estaba sufriendo su persona desde que regresó. Ya no era el mismo. Ese Sasuke Uchiha, vengador y sin sentimientos había quedado atrás.

-N-no, no t-te p-preocupes- le contestó ella sacando su mano y dándole la espalda para guardar una taza.

Una vez guardado todo, debían empezar a… en realidad no sabía a qué. Le daba vergüenza preguntarle, aún sentía el tacto de su piel en la palma de su mano…

-B-bueno, e-empecemos.

-Sí, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

Hinata extrajo una carpeta de una mochila, otra cosa que él no se había percatado que había.

-B-bueno, a-aquí dice q-que debo v-vigilarte d-durante una s-semana. E-entre lo q-que debo ver es t-tu e-entrenamiento, y p-pasar el m-mayor…-calló abruptamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

-D-debo p-pasar e-el m-mayor tiempo p-posible contigo.

Otro sonrojo más.

-¿Lo ves como algo malo? Porque yo no, al contrario, me encanta ese deber.

-¿P-por q-qué?

-Porque me dejará pasar tiempo contigo, y remediar el pasado.-contestó con una media sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a andar, y creyendo que le seguía le preguntó:

-¿Dónde nos toca entrenar?

No recibió respuesta, por eso se giró para verla ahí, como petrificada con la carpeta aún en manos.

-Hinata- le dijo y se la quedó mirando hasta que ella reaccionó- ¿Vamos?

-S-si, v-vamos- guardó las cosas y se acercó a el corriendo.

-Deja que te ayude- dijo Sasuke a la vez que tomaba la canasta que ella tenía.- Una chica no debe cargar cosas, y menos mi supervisora.

El sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su cara. Si que era hermosa al mostrar su timidez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10: No me mires, me distraes y

Otra contii! espero les guste,

es muy cortita, por eso me averguenza... :S

Besos y graciass por sus comentarios! n.n

* * *

Capítulo 10

**No me mires, me distraes… y me vuelvo idiota**

.

.

.

.

.

Había estado entrenando bajo su supervisión al menos durante dos horas, o eso había intentado.

¿Cómo se podía entrenar mientras ella te miraba? Es difícil, realmente difícil.

No lo soportaba más, no quería que me observara. Me sentía nervioso, asustado como un niño al cual le entregan el examen y al ver de qué se trata llega a la conclusión de que no sabe nada.

Desesperado.

¡Basta! Le diría que habían terminado por hoy, o que se uniera a él. Con tal de dejar de ser evaluado.

¿Cómo soportaría una semana en esa situación?

Se detuvo y decidió encaminarse a ella con el motivo de proponerle alguna de esas dos opciones, aunque no sabía cuál sería la que le dijera.

.

.

.

Mientras se dirigía vio que ya no lo miraba, sino que anotaba algo en la carpeta que traía con ella.  
Se paró frente a ella, la cual estaba muy concentrada ya que ni se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó

Vaya susto que le había pegado, el lápiz que hasta hace segundos estaba en su mano se había caído.

-S-sasuke, m-me asustaste- le respondió a la vez que este intentaba ver lo que ella había escrito.

-Creí que estarías observándome. ¿Qué es más importante que mi entrenamiento? Déjame ver. – decía mientras le sacaba la carpeta - ¿Una carta para Naruto?

¿Por qué dijo eso? Estaba todo tan bien ¿Por qué lo había mencionado?

Estaba enojado.

Celoso

¿Celoso?

No, ¿Por qué volvía esa sensación? Hace tiempo que no la sentía.

-¿Q-qué?- formuló ella.

En ese momento su vista volvió a Hinata, la cual estaba roja por haber escuchado ese nombre.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, _se repetía él internamente._ Hasta hace unas horas se sonrojaba a causa mía y por una idiotez por tu parte Sasuke, ahora se sonroja por él._

-¿S-sasuke?

-Lo siento, fueron celos.

¡¿Qué? ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

¿Acaso había admitido algo que no se le fue preguntado?

¡Qué persona más idiota en la que se había convertido desde que llegó! Sin duda estar con ella lo cambiaba, y para peor.

Se dio la vuelta ocultando lo rojo que estaba, alejándose mientras leía lo que ella, otra cara roja en ese campo, había escrito.

¡Qué alivio! Solo eran observaciones. Por un momento había creído que tal vez era una carta.

Que ingenuo.

Leyó todo. Tenía una linda letra.

Se sorprendió al ver su trabajo. Estaba todo impecable, las ideas ordenadas y hasta decía que había llegado tarde.

-¿M-me lo d-devolverías?

Escuchó su interrogación cerca… demasiado cerca, además de una cosquilla en su cuello.

Giró su cabeza para encontrársela detrás de él, con su cara cerca de su oreja.

-Sí, buenas observaciones- dijo a la vez giraba todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella.

Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros.

-Y-ya e-es t-tiempo d-de v-volver – le comentó ella roja por la proximidad, además de su nerviosismo. – T-terminamos c-con e-el e-entrenamiento. Ahora v-vete a al-almorzar y a las cinco v-vuelve aquí p-para continuar.

Hinata tomó la carpeta y se disponía a marcharse pero algo le impedía. Sasuke le tomaba del brazo. Su expresión era de disgusto.

-No irás a ningún lado- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído- no sin mí, Hina.

La soltó y se dirigió hacia las cosas de ella que reposaban bajo un árbol, las tomó y volvió hacia ella, a quien le entregó la canasta para desocuparse.

De repente, la sujetó entre sus brazos. Se veían como una pareja de recién casados.

Ella, no comprendía que pasaba. ¿A dónde se la llevaba?

.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, donde él, aún con ella en brazos, trepó hasta la ventana que le pertenecía a su habitación.

-¿Es este todavía tu cuarto?- le preguntó a la vez que la bajaba.

-S-sí.

-Perfecto. Ahora deja todo y cámbiate o báñate rápido, como quieras. En media hora te estaré esperando en la esquina, no quiero que me tiren toda la guardia de tu clan por verme aquí.

-P-pero, ¿p-por qué? D-deberías ir a d-descansar, y a-alimentarte también.

-Eso haré… haremos. Apresúrate.

Antes de desaparecer le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

Tendría media hora antes de verla nuevamente, así que iría a su casa a bañarse.

Antes de seguir camino se giró para observar la mansión. Se rió al recordar ese acercamiento en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Si no te hubieras dado vuelta en ese momento, quizá te habrías arrepentido – volvió a ponerse en marcha y al colocar sus brazos tras su cabeza largó un suspiro – Bueno, el beso tendrá que esperar para otra oportunidad.

Sasuke siguió su camino con una gran sonrisa.

A pesar de las estupideces que se mandó ese día le había ido bien, pero este todavía no había terminado.

Aligeró el paso, sino no llegaría a la cita que tendría con Hinata el resto del día.

Sí, sería una cita, solo que ella no lo sabía… aún.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 11: El intento de cita

Aquí el capítulo 11 n.n

Espero que les guste.

Ojalá hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas.

Besos. :)

* * *

Capítulo 11

**El intento de cita**

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado el tiempo dicho y ella no llegaba, lo que lo ponía ansioso ya que esperar no le gustaba.

-¿Qué no se acuerda que odio la espera? – dijo a la vez que le pegaba con el puño cerrado a la pared en la que se encontraba reposando.

-S-si me a-acuerdo. L-lo siento.

Su voz lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Quién diría que justo en el momento en el que se desquitaba con una gran cantidad de cemento y ladrillos ella aparecería?

-No, está bien, no hay problema.

Se estaba contradiciendo así mismo. ¡Qué ridículo!

-L-lo s-siento.-repitió bajando la mirada.

-No importa. Bueno, ponte en marcha.

-Si

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, seguido por atrás de Hinata. Acto que duró una cuadra ya que el cansancio de él de tenerla detrás le ganó.

-Hinata- pronunció con voz de fastidio a la vez que se paraba abruptamente.

-¿Qué s-sucede?

-No te quiero atrás mío, ven a mi lado.- continuó mientras le seguía dando la espalda.

-¿Q-qu…?

-Te podrías apurar, ¿no?

-S-sí, l-lo s….

-No te disculpes, no estás haciendo nada malo. Es sólo que… quiero que… camines a mi lado- se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos- Por favor.

Todos en la calle los miraban al pasar. Y con razón, si iban juntos la heredera del clan más poderoso y el renegado que abandonó la aldea hace años atrás.

Le tenían miedo, y era evidente al ver la calle despejándose al pasar.

A Sasuke mucho no le importaba, pero ella parecía que sí. Iba con la vista en el suelo como sintiéndose culpable de la situación.

Sí, culpable y no avergonzada. Cosa que le hizo a él que se le asomara la culpa por lo que estaba pasando su acompañante.

-Se nota que te tienen miedo Hina – comentó el con una media sonrisa a la vez que la miraba de reojo.

No respondió nada, solo sonrió con la vista aún en el suelo.

-Llegamos.- dijo Sasuke parándose frente a un restaurante, al parecer nuevo en Konoha ya que nunca antes lo había visto.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad y determinación como siempre sonaba su voz, que nadie se habría dado cuenta jamás que en realidad hasta hace unos segundos no tenía idea adonde podrían dirigirse para almorzar.

Por suerte su vista había dado a parar a ese nuevo lugar, con aspecto acogedor y sencillo. En verdad le había gustado.

-N-no s-sabía que c-conocías este lugar.

-Yo tampoco, entremos.

-S-sí.

.

.

.

.

.

Por dentro, el lugar tenía el mismo aspecto que Sasuke había observado por fuera. Las paredes eran de un tono claro, con unos pocos cuadros en ellas. Había unas diez mesas, las cuales solo dos estaban ocupadas, y por parejas.

Se sentaron enfrentados en una mesa que daba a la ventana. Desde ahí se podía ver a la gente pasar, entre ellos, niños de escuela junto a sus maestros.

En eso apareció una chica a dejarles los menús. Ésta, como toda mujer cerca de él, le sonrió hasta que se marchó, cosa que le fastidió.

Estaba en una cit… en un almuerzo con… su supervisora y ya tenía que romperse la tranquilidad con la adquisición involuntaria de una nueva fan.

¿Qué le veían? Ya sabía él que era apuesto pero su forma de ser, esa de querer estar siempre solo, encerrado en sí mismo y sin tener tolerancia ni paciencia hacia el resto no eran unas buenas cualidades. Ni él se soportaría estar con alguien… aburrido.

La verdad que eso era todo aburrido.

-¿Ya saben que van a pedir?- interrumpió una voz un poco fastidiosa.

-¿Hinata? ¿Ya elegiste?- le preguntó el mirándola a los ojos e ignorando la sonrisa y mirada devoradora de la mesera.

- S-si – dijo cerrando el menú – l-la ensalada e-especial d-de la c-casa, junto c-con p-pollo.

-De acuerdo- comentó la otra chica mientras anotaba- ¿y usted?- preguntó nuevamente mirando a Sasuke.

¡Qué mirada más exasperante! Parecía una persona ante lo más codiciado del mundo.

El no era eso, por ende no tendría por qué mirarlo así.

-Lo mismo que ella- dijo cerrando su menú y sacándole de las manos a Hinata el suyo para dárselo a la muchacha.

-¿Y para tomar? – preguntó fastidiada la mesera al comprender que no llamaría la atención de él.

-P-para mí a-agua.

-Para mí igual.

-De acuerdo, en breve les traeré sus pedidos.

La chica se alejó dejándolos solos. Todo estaba en silencio, a excepción del sonido de las conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en las otras dos mesas ocupadas.

-¿Cómo estuve hoy?- Sasuke decidió decir algo que cortara el silencio que ya lo empezaba a molestar un poco.

-B-bien. Ya has e-entrenado bastante, s-solo falta que n-no te m-metas en a-asuntos raros.

-Lo sé, y no sucederá. Si no, no hubiera regresado.

-S-si - ella lo miró a los ojos.

De pronto recordó lo que casi sucede esa misma mañana. Lo que casi él hacía, en su primer día de observación.

Ella ahora estaba rara. ¿Había sido que se dio cuenta en lo que Sasuke pensaba hacer en el campo de entrenamiento?

No, imposible. Ella era inteligente pero esa inteligencia no podría haberse percatado de algo que el escondió bien. El era un estratega, un ninja fuerte, que podía engañar a cualquiera. Es por eso que podría haberla engañado al esconder esas ganas que tuvo… y que aún tenía de besarla.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan callada?

Basta, tendría que preguntarle.

-Hin…

-Acá están sus pedidos.

Esa voz fastidiosa y melosa de la mesera lo interrumpió en su momento de pleno cambio de personalidad. A ese Sasuke que pasaba a ser indeciso e ingenuo.

-G-gracias.

Listo, ya había hecho su trabajo así que no volvería en un buen rato, solo se lo quedaría viendo con cara de estúpida durante todo su almuerzo. Insoportable, pero debía aguantarlo.

Está bien, intentaría preguntarle de nuevo, sin interrupciones.

-Hinata… ¿te encuentras bien?

Lo había dicho, bien. Aunque era un poco vergonzoso ver a un Sasuke Uchiha preocupado. El nunca había sido así. En realidad si, con ella. Pero después de tantos años de parecer un amargado, desinteresado e hipócrita, esa mala faceta era la que se le veía mejor.

-N-nada, solo q-que es e-extraño t-todo esto.

-¿Extraño?- preguntó incrédulo

-S-si. D-después de t-tanto tiempo s-sin hablarnos, e-estar a-así como s-si nada hubiera p-pasado…

-No te gusta

-N-no e-es eso, s-solo que e-es extraño.

-Y malo, entiendo.

-N-no, no es m-malo.

¿No era malo? Al parecer lo que le había dicho hace cuatros días atrás cuando volvieron a verse iba en serio. No le tenía rencor.

-Hina…- dijo a la vez que tomaba una de sus manos- me alegra que no lo veas como algo malo.

Le sonrió y acercó la mano que tenía entre las suyas a su boca para besarla cortésmente. Esto hizo que ella se sonrojara. En sus ojos se notaba la confusión del momento.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, besándole la mano, en un restaurante, sonriendo y perforándole con la mirada.

Desde afuera debía de verse extraño, muy extraño.

En eso, no pudo verle más la cara. No porque ella la escondiera, sino porque una sombra le tapó la luz proveniente de afuera.

Vio la ventana para ver que había pasado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa persona interrumpía tan caballeroso acto que él estaba haciendo? Y para el colmo, no se retiraba, seguía observándolos como si hubiera presenciado una… ¿derrota? ¿traición?

-Odio que interrumpan- dijo retomando la mirada de Hinata – lo odio y encima está sucediendo ahora mismo cuando pretendía decirte algo importante…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 12: A pesar de todo¿un bue?

Hola a todos!

Perdón, y más perdón por la tardanza... pero es que me había ido de vacaciones y por eso no pude actualizar antes.

Espero estén bien y les guste el capii..

Besos n.n

* * *

Capítulo 12

**A pesar de todo… ¿un buen momento?**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bajó la mano de Hinata y comenzó a comer.

-Se te enfriará el pollo si no te apuras.

-S-si, p-pero…

Ella estaba confundida ante esa situación, ya que no sólo Sasuke le dijo eso sino que ignoraba lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la ventana.

-¡Pero nada Hinata!. Estamos almorzando, no tengo tiempo para fijarme en otras cosas que no sean de acá dentro.

Estaba furioso. Solo quería pasar un buen momento, pero como las cosas nunca se le dieron, la mayoría del tiempo; era de esperarse que algo pasara y arruinara todo.

-S-sasuke… pero e-está a-ahí…

-¡¿Comerás o no?

Le estaba gritando, quería callarla. No quería seguir siendo cuestionado sobre el acto de ignorar a quien los seguía viendo.

Hinata ante ese grito, al que todos al escucharlo miraron para ver que sucedía, bajó la vista y sin más que hacer comenzó a comer.  
Ella no tenía la culpa de su enojo, pero ¿Cómo le diría que ese grito salió de la nada solo por el hecho de que los habían interrumpido y encima seguía esa persona ahí?

Tendría que disculparse pero esas cosas siempre le costaron.

¿Cómo lo haría ante una Hinata al borde del llanto?

-Lo siento, no fue tu culpa.

No le respondió nada, solo continuó con su almuerzo.

-Dije que lo siento. No me hagas repetirlo una tercera vez, ya sabes lo que me cuesta admitir mis errores. Sabes que pienso que arrepentirse es caer bajo y que eso no es cosa de…

-D-de Sasuke U-uchiha, lo s-sé.

Levantó la vista para que los ojos de los dos se encontraran. Los tenía húmedos pero ninguna lágrima había caído aun.

-¿Es muy común que diga eso? Porque no terminé la frase y ya sabías lo que iba a decir.

-Y-ya se s-sabe que es c-cosa tuya. A-además lo d-decías siempre.

-Sí… es cierto, ya me había olvidado.

.

.

-Y-ya se fue- dijo Hinata mientras tomaba agua.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, antes te tapaba y solo tenías sombra en tu rostro. Ahora se te ve mejor.

El rostro de Sasuke mostraba a otra persona, ya no era la misma de hace unos minutos.  
Sus ojos se mostraban más cálidos, su boca se tornaba en una media sonrisa y su mirada ahora la tranquilizaba.

Todo volvía a la normalidad. El ambiente los sobrecogía en tranquilidad y paz.

El almuerzo había terminado. Después de ese desagradable suceso habían retomado la confianza.

Hablaron de lo que había pasado en todos esos años que no se vieron. En realidad ella lo hizo, entre tartamudeos y vergüenzas, ya que el solo se dedicaba a escucharla como si fuera lo más impresionante del mundo.

Por momentos, su vista se desviaba a su boca.

Mala acción.

Muy mala porque se arrepentía de haber perdido la oportunidad de besarla.

Esa oportunidad que nunca tuvo tiempo atrás.

En eso recordó algo…

.

.

.

.

.

_-Oye Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa? No te distraigas – dijo su compañero de equipo al notar que su vista estaba dirigida hacia la puerta._

_-No estoy distraído Naruto solo observo la puerta a la vez que presto atención. ¡Cómo si no pudiera hacer ambas cosas!_

_-Presiento que eso está referido a mi…_

_-Puede ser, ahora me gustaría que te callaras._

_Estaba fastidiado, había tenido un muy mal día._

_Primero, el reloj no le había sonado por lo que había tenido poco tiempo para prepararse. Segundo, mientras que llegaba tarde tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con un grupo de chicas que lo único que hicieron al verle fue perseguirle, a la vez que gritaban y se le colgaban._  
_Y finalmente, para no hacer su día peor, al llegar al salón, no tuvo más mala suerte que encontrársela a ella sentada mirando por la ventana._

_Hace tiempo que no se hablaban, desde esa noche para ser específicos._

_Le daba bronca verla ahí, como si nada, como todos los días, ignorándolo._

_¡Si tan solo el orgullo no le hubiera ganado y hecho sucumbir ante todas las oportunidades puestas en bandeja!_

_Era un ninja que no le tenía miedo a nada, pero que se convertía en cobarde con tan solo estar cerca de ella._

_"Vamos Sasuke, esta es tu oportunidad" pensó._

_¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso ya?_

_"Solo hay que disculparse, así todo volverá a ser como antes. No más huidas, cobardías y celos por ese chico perro que la abraza todo el tiempo"._

_No solo odiaba a Naruto por ser el que le gustaba, sino que también a su compañero de equipo. Cada vez que los veía juntos, a él colgándosele del brazo, preocupándose por ella y siguiéndola a todos lados, los celos le ganaban. No fue por eso sino que más de una vez pensó en lanzarle una técnica al Inuzuka._

_Y luego estaba el otro, su compañero rubio que con tan solo un "hola" la había conquistado._

_¿Qué tenía ese que él no?_

_Pelo rubio, pero eso no podría ser ya que Hinata en varias ocasiones le había mencionado que su pelo y ojos negros eran muy lindos. Listo, eso descartaba entonces los ojos celestes de Naruto._

_¿Pero que le quedaba? Su carácter, simpatía, tolerancia… el kyubi._

_La verdad que tenía bastantes cosas buenas, todo lo opuesto a él._

_-Sasuke, presta atención – interrumpió el maestro Iruka – dirige tu mirada al frente, no a la puerta._

_-Te dije- recalcó con una sonrisa inmensa el rubio._

_¿Ahora le llamaban la atención? Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado mirando el lugar por donde ella se había retirado hace más de media hora a causa de sentirse mal._

_Ya la había notado mal cuando entró al salón, fue por eso que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de disculparse introduciéndose con un "¿Estás bien?"_

_Pero claro, no se le dio ya que al primer paso dado en su dirección se escuchó un ladrido._

_¡Qué suerte que tenía! Sin poder hacer nada se dirigió a ocupar su lugar para ver al perro y su mascota entrar despreocupadamente. Y como si fuera poco abrazándola por detrás y llamándole "Hina"._

_¡Qué descaro! Solo él podía llamarla así._

_¡Qué perro despreciable!_

_No lo soportaba más, saldría afuera hasta que sonara el timbre. Fue por eso que se levantó y disponía a salir hasta que qué chocó con alguien._

_-Lo siento Sasuke-kun ¿Estás bien?¿No te lastimaste?¿Necesitas algo?_

_-No Sakura, está bien._

_-¿A dónde ibas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?_

_Tantas preguntas por segundo, ¿Qué no respiraba?_

_-¿Sasuke-kun?_

_-No Sakura – y sin decir más salió hacia el patio de la academia._

.

.

_Había pasado bastante tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre._

_Por suerte podría regresar en paz ya que la bronca que le había brotado de repente se había esfumado._  
_Tenía que regresar al salón, así que emprendió el viaje de vuelta con miradas deseosas y gritos melosos y agotadores._

_Cuando llegó se sentó al lado de Naruto que con un "Tarde Sasuke" lo saludaba._

_-Naruto no lo molestes, el estuvo aquí antes que todos. Cuando llegué era el único que estaba acá._

_¿Pero quién se creía para defenderlo? No la toleraba más. Siempre atrás de el esperando el día en que se fijara en ella, el cual nunca vendría._

_Además, ¿Cómo que era el único? Si estaban también Hinata y el perro, más el otro perro._

_En eso recordó el aspecto de Hinata cuando la vio ¿Qué le habría sucedido?_

_La miró disimuladamente, a la vez que ella se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el profesor que recién entraba._

_Tras todo el tumulto trató de oír lo que le decía, pero no hubo caso. Solo vio como luego de que Iruka le sonriera, ella fue a recoger sus cosas, se despidió de Shino y del perro, y luego salió del salón._

.

.

.

.

.

-¿S-sasuke? – su voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos - ¿e-estás bien?

-Sí, solo que me acordé algo.

-Ah…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la miró intrigado, ese recuerdo le hizo querer saber que le había pasado esa mañana.

-¿Q-qué?

-Bueno… hubo una mañana, cuando estábamos en la academia… yo llegué temprano, a pesar de creer que estaba tarde.- el dudaba, no sabía si se acordaría – Cuando llegué, estabas mirando hacia la ventana… yo iba a preguntarte que te sucedía… y pensaba también disculparme después de años de lo ya sabes…

-Y e-entonces a-apareció Kiba…

-Sí… ¿Por qué estabas así esa mañana?

Su cara se tornó extraña, como si no quisiera hablar de eso.

-Era… el a-aniversario d-de la m-muerte de mi m-madre –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que él inmediatamente secó.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, la había hecho llorar al hacerle recordar. ¡Qué imbécil había sido al no recordar esa fecha, era imperdonable!

-¡Cómo se pasó el tiempo! Espero que te haya gustado el almuerzo.

-S-sí, g-gracias.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

En eso llamó a la mesera que en un instante corrió hasta su lado.

Sasuke pagó la cuenta y luego ayudó a Hinata a levantarse.

¿Qué haría ahora, donde la llevaría para hacerla sentir mejor?

Salieron del restaurante pero ambos detuvieron su paso cuando se encontraron a la persona que antes los había interrumpido.

Ahí estaba, sentada, con la vista hacia la puerta, intentando comprender la situación en la que los encontró.

A él besándole la mano, con una expresión nunca antes vista.

¿Por qué tuvo que ver eso? Le dolía.

-Veo que sigues aquí – le dijo fríamente Sasuke

-Sí, me quedé todo el tiempo.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, estoy ocupado.

En eso, Sasuke fijó sus ojos en Hinata y sin quitarlos de encima repitió: _Estoy ocupado_.

-Pero quiero hablar con vos Sas…

-Otra vez será. – en eso retomó su camino junto a Hinata, la que se la veía un poco confundida con lo ocurrido, sin ver de nuevo a la otra persona por última vez.

-S-sasuke ¿P-por qué…?

-Porque tengo ganas de terminar bien este día, sólo con vos. Ya tendré tiempo para ver qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo. Ahora disfrutemos, antes de tener que llevarte a tu casa.

Siguieron camino, dejando a quien lo estaba esperando en medio de la calle, viéndolos como se alejaban…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 13: Terminando el día

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí con otro capi de "Regreso a ti" en donde se revelará quien es esa persona que interrumpió la "cita" (claro que cita según Sasuke, jaja)

Gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Espero les guste. Kisses!

* * *

Capítulo 13

**Terminando el día**

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras se alejaban, se preguntaba sobre la actitud de él.

Siempre había sido así, siempre sus cosas estaban antes que todos.

Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado fue encontrárselo después de tanto tiempo, en compañía de alguien, sonriendo, y anteponiendo antes que nada a otra persona que no fuera cercana a él.

¿Cómo tenía el descaro de tratarla así? Después de todo lo que hizo por él, tratándola de una manera tan malvada.

Como si ella no fuera nada.

En eso una mano se apoyo en su hombro derecho, haciendo que desviara la mirada de donde se habían perdido los dos cuerpos que tiempo atrás se alejaban.

-Ah, eres tú ¿Qué sucede?

-Uh, perdón por no ser alguien más importante.

-Ino, no des vueltas y dime qué pasa. Acabo de llegar de la Aldea de la Arena, por lo que estoy cansada, sucia y hambrienta. ¿Me puedes decir que pasa?

-Cansada, sucia, hambrienta e histérica Sakura.

-Si viniste a molestar mejor me voy.

-Espera, vine porque Tsunade te mandó a llamar. Me dijo que en cuanto supiera de tu presencia en la aldea te informara que te espera. Tiene algo importante que decirte.

-Ya creo saber, está bien. ¿Le podrías decir que iré en una hora?

-De acuerdo.

La rubia se encaminó hacia la oficina de la Hokage mientras la otra chica hacia su casa.

Tomaría un baño, comería algo y luego iría a ser informada seguramente de la noticia de que Sasuke habría vuelto.

Era una noticia magnífica, pero triste a la vez. Enterarse viéndolo con otra chica…

¿Hace cuanto había regresado? ¿Por qué?

Si que era rápido. Llegar, ser perdonado y encima salir con alguien; no perdía el tiempo.

A pesar de que ella ya "no sentía nada por el", verlo la confundió un poco.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Porque ella hace tiempo había empezado a sentir cosas por otro y hasta pensó en matar a Sasuke por el bien de todos. Ya no sabía que le pasaba.

¿Por qué se puso así al volver a verlo?

.

.

.

.

.

-Adelante – dijo la Hokage desde su silla, mientras leía unos documentos.

-¿Me mandó a llamar? – preguntó su alumna entrando en la oficina.

-Ah, Sakura, me alegro que hayas llegado bien. ¿Cómo fue la reunión de ninjas médicos?

-Bien, duró menos de lo que creí pero aun así estuvo interesante.

-Ah… bueno te llamé porque hay algo que deberías saber. Es algo que tal vez te alegre,  
no sé…

-Ya sé lo que dirá – interrumpió – dirá que Sasuke regresó ¿es así?

Tsunade se la quedó mirando, le había sacado las palabras de la boca.

-Si… pero ¿Cómo sabes?

-Es que lo acabo de ver, y al parecer no pierde el tiempo. Llegó y ya está saliendo con alguien.

-¿Cómo? – su maestra estaba sorprendida, tanto que se había parado de su sillón.

-Sí, me lo crucé hace una hora. Estaba en el nuevo restaurante almorzando con Hinata Hyuuga.

La cara de Tsunade pasó de la sorpresa a la tranquilidad. En eso se volvió a sentar y esbozando una sonrisa contestó:

-Solo tú crees esas cosas sin saber la situación. Hinata es la encargada de vigilar a Sasuke durante la prueba que se le otorgó para ver si estaba apto para quedarse en la aldea. No seas tan ingenua Sakura. Además, si estaban juntos con otro propósito que no sea de carácter profesional… - la miró a los ojos – no veo que haya nada de malo en eso.

-Puede ser, no me interesa que pueda ser.

-De acuerdo, si entonces ya lo sabías entonces no tengo mas que decirte que te retenga. Puedes irte a descansar. Nos vemos mañana en la clínica.

-Sí, con su permiso señora Hokage.

Ella se retiró dejando a su maestra retomando la lectura de los documentos que analizaba anteriormente.

-No me interesa que les suceda, no me interesa – se repetía mientras regresaba a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

-S-sasuke, no d-debiste t-tratarla así – le dijo Hinata una vez que llegaron al mismo lugar de esa mañana.

-¿Por qué no? No tenía tiempo que perder escuchando lo que quería decirme, además ya se lo que era.

-P-pero hace m-mucho que no t-te ve, ni siquiera la s-saludaste…

-Hinata, ¿podemos dejar ese tema de lado por un momento? Quiero terminar bien el día.

-P-pero…

-Pero nada, vamos a sentarnos

Se sentaron sobre el pasto admirando las nubes. En eso, Sasuke se recostó pero no para estar más cómodo mirando el cielo, sino para admirarla detenidamente.

¿Estaría bien confesarle todo lo que había sufrido esos años? Esos celos, remordimientos. Decirle que nunca la olvidó, que nunca quiso separarse de ella.

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Seguramente se sonrojaría y se sentiría culpable, pediría perdón o diría gracias. Era muy predecible.

La oportunidad de volverse nuevamente cercanos seguramente se la otorgaría, pero más allá de eso, no. Tendría que luchar para ganarse su corazón, arrebatándoselo a Naruto, el único dueño desde siempre… en realidad desde el primer día de clases.

.

.

.

_-Alumnos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, ella empieza un mes después ya que estuvo de viaje de negocios con su padre, así que tendrán que ayudarla a ponerse al día._

_Sasuke, no podía creerlo. ¿Solo había pasado un mes desde aquello? Hubiera jurado que fue hace una eternidad._

_¿Cómo la enfrentaría? ¿Qué le diría?_

_Sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo terrible, y desde la ceremonia en homenaje a su clan la había necesitado._

_El estuvo en el entierro de su madre, sosteniéndole la mano y secándole las lágrimas, pero ella cuando le tocó a él, no. Y todo por su culpa, por ser un idiota._

_En eso se escuchó la puerta que se abría, permitiéndole la entrada a una niña de cabellos cortos y ojos perlados, que se acercó al maestro._

_-Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, espero que puedan llevarse todos bien con ella._

_-Sí- gritaron todos los alumnos al unísono, a excepción de Sasuke que solo la observaba detenidamente._

_-Bueno, ¿Dónde te sentaras…? A ver… - decía Iruka mientras inspeccionaba el salón en busca de un asiento libre._

_Lástima que él no podría ofrecerle al lado suyo, ya que tenia a dos chicas que desde el primer día de clases lo acosaron a tal punto de sentarse a su lado todo el tiempo._

_-¡Acá hay un lugar Iruka-sensei!_

_Oh no, ese grito lo conocía, era del imperativo rubio._

_-Es verdad – exclamó el maestro – bueno Hinata siéntate con Naruto, el chico que acaba de gritar._

_-S-sí._

_En eso, se dirigió a su nuevo lugar, el cual se encontraba justo enfrente de él. Bueno, al menos la tendría cerca._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado – le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_¿Cómo podía abrir tanto la boca? Esa que desde que lo conoció solo salían gritos, frases sin sentido y el nombre de la muchacha que se sentaba a su derecha._

_-Ho-hola, yo s-soy Hinata Hyuuga, e-encantada.- respondió con el sonrojo que solo él conocía._

_Ese de cuando lo conoció, cuando escuchaba halagos provenientes de él. Ese que a veces aparecía al tomarse de las manos, o cuando él le regalaba una flor de su jardín._

_-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka – dijo la chica rubia atrás de ella, la que se sentaba a su izquierda._

_No, eso implicaba que se daría cuenta de su presencia. ¿Qué pasaría?_

_-Ho-hola, e-encantada – devolvía el saludo a la vez que se giraba tímidamente sobre su asiento para saludar._

_-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, y él es Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Hola Hi…_

_-E-encantada, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san._

_¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso había dicho Uchiha-san? ¡¿Uchiha-san?_

_Imposible, ya no era más Sasuke para ella. No más…_

_-Chicos, terminen con la charla por el momento, ¿sí? – les interrumpió el maestro_

_-Sí, lo sentimos Iruka-sensei- gritó el rubio.- no importa, tendremos el recreo ¿no Hina- chan? – concluía mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarla con otra estúpida sonrisa._

_¡¿Hina-chan? ¡¿Hina?_

_¡Ella era su Hina, no de él!_

_Oh no, esto sería el comienzo de su infierno… porque ya se encontraba en el purgatorio._

.

.

.

-S-sasuke ¿estás bien?

Ella lo miraba preocupada, al parecer se había quedado mirándola fijamente durante todo ese recuerdo… desagradable.

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? – respondió mientras se reincorporaba en su postura.

-P-porque t-te quedaste m-mirándome f-fijamente. Me a-asusté, p-porque t-te llamaba y n-no me r-respondías… me a-asustaste mucho.

Su cara era de preocupación, sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas y sus manos agarraban fuertemente la suya…

¿Cómo? ¿Su mano…?

Sasuke sonrió ante esa acción, la cual ella no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-N-no p-pongas esa c-cara, n-no es gracioso.

-No es por eso. Es por mi mano.

-¿T-tu mano?

Ella miró para abajo y se puso roja al ver lo que estaban haciendo sus manos. Si más que hacer las retiró y fijo su vista al frente.

-L-lo s-siento, n-no s-sabí…

No terminó la frase, algo la detuvo. Fue la mano de Sasuke que tomaba una de las suyas y la apretaba fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se fuera.

-No te dije que la sacarás.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos mostraban determinación y enojo a la vez.

El se fue acercando a su cara como si fuera a besarla, por lo que su rostro pasó a otra tonalidad más roja de la que ya tenía.

¿Iba a besarla?

Cerró los ojos, asustada por lo que podría pasar pero no sintió nada, a excepción del sonido de una respiración en su oído.

-Yo no te di el permiso para que la sacaras, Hyuuga.

Esa frase le puso la piel de gallina. La había dicho con un tono de persuasión que hizo que se olvidara de respirar.

Antes de separarse le besó el cuello y con sus manos aún unidas se levantó.

-Vamos, es hora de ir a casa.

Su rostro mostraba una actitud ganadora, acompañada con una sonrisa que permaneció ahí durante todo el trayecto hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

-Listo, llegamos- dijo Sasuke soltando la mano de Hinata – espero que la hayas pasado bien, dejando de lado las interrupciones.

-S-sí, gracias S-sasuke.

-No hay de qué. Bueno, mejor me voy, fue un día lindo pero ahora a descansar.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y emprendió su camino a casa pero la voz de ella lo hizo detenerse.

-S-sasuke…no t-te olvides q-que mañana…

-No lo haré – le dijo dándose la vuelta- no te preocupes y esta vez llegaré temprano – agregó sonriendo.

-D-de acuerdo. Ha-hasta mañana e-entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Sin decir más retomó su camino sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-No lo haré… ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? – se repitió a si mismo mientras se perdía de vista al doblar la esquina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 14: En nuestro lugar

Sii! Al fin contii!

Perdón por el retraso, pero como ya expliqué en mi otro fic, no podía subir ningún capi ya que la página no me lo permitía.

Pero el capi ya está aquí, y espero que les guste n.n

Claro que antes de dejarles leer les diré: Gracias por sus comentarios, me algegran siempre el día.

Besos y que anden bien :D

* * *

Capítulo 14

**En nuestro lugar**

.

.

.

.

.

-¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó su padre al verla entrar a la mansión.

-D-de almorzar, p-padre- contestó Hinata haciéndole una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Me parece que es un poco tarde para haber ido solo a almorzar.

-L-lo siento padre, p-pero después fui a…

¿Cómo le diría que estaba con Sasuke? El sabia la misión que se le otorgó pero no podría decirle que esa salida no tenia nada que ver con su trabajo.

-F-fui a… - no podía decirle.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, ya sé que saliste con Uchiha.

-L-lo s-siento m-mucho padre.

Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, su padre no la respetaba como su hija. Quizás le amenazaría y diría que más allá de lo profesional no debería verlo.

-Está bien, no tiene nada de malo.

¿Cómo? No se había enojado, no lo entendía.

-P-padre, pero…

-Hinata además de ser el líder de nuestro clan, soy tu padre. Se lo que pasó con ustedes porque estuve en todos esos momentos. Solo quiero decirte una cosa, más que decirte, aconsejarte.

-Sí

-El ya te lastimó una vez, no dejes que lo haga de nuevo.

Sin decir más, Hiashi se retiró, dejando a una Hinata desconcertada ante lo que había escuchado.

No le había recriminado lo hecho, al contrario, se mostró compasivo y mostró una faceta que no veía desde poco tiempo después de la muerte de su madre.

¿Cómo era posible que aceptara lo que hizo? ¿Podía ser qué apoyaba que Sasuke y ella volvieran a llevarse como antes?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Perfecto, esta vez había llegado a tiempo, contando que se acostó temprano para poder descansar bien y esta vez despertarse temprano.

Hace diez minutos que esperaba, cosa que lo impacientaba.

A lo lejos pudo verla; venía cargando lo mismo que el día anterior, la mochila y la canasta.

Esta vez Sasuke si había desayunado, pero no quería que se pusiera mal al creer que había cometido un atrevimiento al creer que otra vez se habría olvidado de comer algo, es por eso que se encaminó a su encuentro para ayudarle con lo que comerían.

-Esta vez llegué temprano, así que tendrás que anotar lo puntual que fui- le dijo a la vez que agarraba la canasta y le daba un beso en la frente.

Ella, poniéndose colorada se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-S-si llegaste t-temprano ¿s-significa q-que ya d-desayunaste?

-Comí algo pero no me alcanzó. Es que me olvidé de ir a comprar comida.

-Ah, ¿p-pero e-entonces quieres o n-no quieres d-desayunar?

-Claro- dijo y se acercó a su oído - ¿Cómo no querría, Hina?

-M-me alegro, b-bueno a-apurémonos antes de e-empezar.

Ella estaba nerviosa ante esa proximidad que últimamente pareciera que a el le gustaba tener constantemente.

A ella no le desagradaban, solo la ponían nerviosa.

Se separó de él lo más rápido que pudo y dejó la mochila bajo el árbol del día anterior.

Sasuke se acercó sonriendo y se sentó para sacar las cosas de la canasta, sin quitar de su rostro esa sonrisa y menos la mirada de ella.

.

.

.

-S-sasuke, ya t-terminamos p-por hoy. N-nos vemos m-mañana.

-Perfecto, ya estaba cansándome. Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¿C-cómo?

-Qué adónde vamos ahora. No habrás estado pensando que te irías a tu casa…

.

.

.

.

-Llegamos…

Sasuke depositó las cosas de Hinata sobre el verde césped, al lado de las orillas del lago que frecuentaban de pequeños.

Todavía tenía esa sonrisa de haber ganado, tras la aceptación de ella. Y claro, como no hubiera accedido si la intimidó con esa mirada desafiante, esa que podría atemorizar a cualquiera. A él no le importó la reacción que llegara a tener ella, ya que la observaba así con el motivo de que aceptara.

Sasuke se fue a sentar, creyendo que ella lo seguía, pero no era así. Cuando volteó a verla estaba de pie, con la vista perdida hacia el reflejo de las nubes en el agua delante de ellos.

-Hinata – la llamó pero no contestó, ni se volteo a ver. -Hinata – volvió a llamar, pero otra vez no hubo caso.

Se levantó y dirigió a ella, llamándola por tercera vez, pero no contestaba. Entonces, una sonrisa de maldad se le dibujó en el rostro.

Se acercó a su oído y con una voz que lograría derretir a cualquier muchacha, pronunció su nombre.

Esta vez sí reaccionó. Y no solo eso.

Sasuke vio su piel erizarse y sus mejillas tornarse en un rojo intenso. Además de un profundo respiro para, al parecer, recuperar el aire.

¿Todo eso había producido con tan solo pronunciar su nombre? Valla, era interesante.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida y recuperándose aun del susto que se había llevado.

-S-sasuke, m-me a-asustaste.

-¿Asustarte yo?, te llamé tres veces y como no contestabas me acerqué a ver por qué.

-L-lo siento, e-estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

En eso, su entrecejo se frunció ante la duda.

¿Tendría que ver con él? Ojalá, y algo bueno.

No, no podía pensar en una posibilidad así, porque él no era el centro del mundo, y menos para ella. A lo mejor pensaba en… no, no quería pronunciar ese nombre. Estaba pasándola bien y no quería que ella empezara a suspirar por alguien más delante de él.

-N-no i-importa – le contestó ella.

En eso le sonrió y se dirigió cerca de sus cosas, donde tomó asiento, dejándolo a él ahí, solo.

-Sí importa – dijo de repente mientras se giraba para mirarla a los ojos.- Tal vez no tiene importancia para vos, pero yo quiero saber.

Sasuke se acercó y arrodilló frente a ella, dejando uno pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.

Con sus dos manos, tomó su cara para repetirle:

-¿En qué pensabas? Quiero saberlo.

Quería saberlo, y mucho. Odiaba quedarse con la intriga, por eso aunque ella le dijera que no le diría, no pararía en preguntarle lo que era esa cosa en la que pensaba.

Tal vez era algo personal, pero si no se lo comunicaba, seguiría preguntando…

Ella, bajó la vista que antes se enfocaba en él.

-No e-es n-nada i-importante, s-solo pensaba en las p-palabras q-que me dijo m-mi padre a-ayer, d-después de q-que volviera d-de estar con-contigo.

-¿Tan malas fueron?

¿Cómo podría haberle dicho algo tan feo? Bueno, eso suponía él. Ya que ayer su hija estaba en compañía del último Uchiha, el renegado, el traidor de la aldea… el que la lastimó.

Ya hablaría con él, no podía dañar tanto a su hij…

-E-en realidad – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su dulce voz y el regreso de su vista hacia sus ojos – e-en realidad, fueron… b-buenas, creo.

Sasuke soltó el rostro de Hinata y con cara de no comprender nada, se la quedó mirando, perplejo.

-¿Buenas? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-E-es que p-pensé que d-diría m-muchas cosas al r-respecto.

-¿Muchas cosas sobre qué?- cada vez entendía menos.

-A-ayer, cuando entré a la c-casa, m-me lo encontré. Me p-preguntó d-donde había e-estado y… d-después de p-pensar e-el cómo d-decirle que contigo…

¿El cómo decirle que con él?...

¿Tan malo era estar con él?...

Bueno, tal vez lo era… un poco.

-D-después de pensarlo – volvió a repetir sin darse cuenta – m-me dijo q-que n-no hacía falta, q-que sabía q-que f-fue contigo. P-pensé q-que haría c-cualquier cosa pero… al c-contrario, m-me…

-¿Te qué? – Sasuke estaba expectante.

-Me… - alzó las cejas con sorpresa – aconsejó.

-¿Aconsejó? Eso es extraño.

-Sí…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista, parecía darle vergüenza lo iba a decir. Fue por eso que él tomó nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos y reformuló su pregunta.

-¿Qué te dijo, Hinata?

-Que… q-que n-no… me… Que no m-me lastimes d-de nuevo.

Esa frase la recibió como un golpe, como un baldazo de agua fría. La había lastimado bastante. Pero no lo haría de nuevo, no se lo permitiría…

Sasuke, de repente, la abrazó con tanta fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más… en realidad no quería soltarla por nada del mundo.

-No lo haré… de nuevo. Lo prometo.

Al terminar de decir eso, sintió como unos brazos lo aferraban. Era ella, que le devolvía el abrazo.

-G-gracias.

Se separaron después de un largo abrazo, en el cual no dijeron nada más, solo se dedicaron a aferrarse mutuamente y a escuchar el silencio del lugar.

-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a nuestras casas.

-S-si, t-tomaré mis c-cosas.

-No, yo lo haré.

Sasuke agarró la mochila y la canasta, y luego de ayudar a Hinata a levantarse, emprendió la marcha, la cual, luego de unos pocos pasos, detuvo bruscamente.

Hinata no entendía porque se había detenido, fue por eso que lo vio.

La cara de Sasuke no era la misma, ésta mostraba odio, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales miraban unos árboles a una distancia no tan lejana ni tan cercana.

-S-sasuke… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada, ese no era el mismo con el que se había abrazado hace poco.

No le contestó, así que decidió ver en la misma dirección que él. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de la situación, los habían estado observando. Y esa mirada era la misma que el día anterior…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	15. Capítulo 15: Lo que otros ven

Hello! Aqui, de nuevo, con otro capítulo.

¿Quién será la persona que los estaba observando? Pues, ahora veremos n.n

Desde ya pido disculpas por lo corto que quedó el capi... es que este capi fue escrito hace tiempo, cuando no desarrollaba lo suficiente.

Aún así, espero que les guste.

La semana que viene subiré el siguiente como compensación.

Besos :)

* * *

Capítulo 15

**Lo que otros ven**

.

.

.

.

.

Al parecer los había interrumpido, ya que el rostro que Sasuke poseía antes se desfiguró al verla, ahí, entre los árboles.

No era su intención el espiarlos, pero no pudo contenerse al ver la escena…

.

.

.

_-Al final, la única que siempre termina haciendo las cosas soy yo. Deberían poner más personal en esa clínica. Sin tan solo Ino no hubiera partido esta mañana en una misión._

_Había salido de su turno del Hospital de Konoha, y la verdad que estaba agotada. Solo quería ir a su casa a descansar, ya que no se había recuperado aún de su viaje a la Junta de Médicos._

_Las calles estaban tranquilas, se debía a que todos los niños estaban en clases. Podían verse a los dueños de los locales sentados en las puertas conversando entre si, algunas madres con sus hijas pequeñas comprando alimentos y no muchos juunins paseando y divirtiéndose entre ellos._

_-¿Viste que Uchiha ha regresado?_

_Ese comentario le hizo prestar atención a la conversación que estaba por comenzar delante de ella, por dos hombres que caminaban sin notar su presencia._

_-Sí, y para serte sincero, no se que pensar._

_-¿Crees que es malo tenerlo de vuelta?_

_-No sé. Ya sabes que el traicionó a la aldea, pero por lo que he escuchado, ha vuelto presentando su arrepentimiento a la Hokage._

_-¿Será algo planeado? Tal vez es una táctica de Orochimaru._

_-¿Qué no lo sabías? Sasuke Uchiha asesinó a Orochimaru._

_-¡¿Qué?_

_Tanto ese grito como lo que había escuchado la alarmaron, haciendo que no pudiera avanzar más._

_¿Cómo pudo Sasuke hacer eso? ¿Tanto odio y resentimiento tenía en su interior qué se había transformado en otro ser?_

_El dijo que mataría a su hermano, pero… ¿a su maestro también?_

_Decidió seguir andando para continuar escuchando a esos dos sujetos, quería saber más sobre Sasuke._

_-¿Así que le impusieron una prueba? – dijo el que había gritado sorprendido anteriormente._

_-Sí, una semana de no sé qué cosa…_

_-Mmm, la verdad que no quisiera ser el encargado de esa tarea – dijo el hombre para luego lanzar una carcajada._

_-A mi tampoco, pero alguien tiene qué hacerlo._

_-¿Y ya se sabe quién será?_

_-Sí, en realidad ya lo está ejerciendo hace días, no sé exactamente hace cuanto._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera del clan Hyuuga, poseedora del Byakugan._

_-¿En serio? Oh, pero mira quien es nada más. Esperemos que haga bien su trabajo, es una muy buena chica._

_-Sí, esperemos… además, nunca se sabe que puede pasar en el futuro, ¿no?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_Sakura se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿qué quería decir con eso?_

_-No sé – contestó en tono pícaro – Lo digo, tal vez, porque son una chica y un chico adolescentes; ella es bonita, y también él siempre tuvo lo suyo. No sabría decir como luce ahora pero por lo que escuché de mi prima, su aspecto ha evolucionado para bien, así que imagínate…_

_-Jaja, tal vez surja un nuevo clan dentro de un unos años. ¿En eso pensabas?_

_-Puede ser, nunca se sabe._

_Los dos hombres entraron en un negocio, dejando a una chica muy consternada por la conversación que nunca debió haber escuchado._

_"Tal vez surja un nuevo clan dentro de unos años". Esa frase seguía resonando en su cabeza. En eso, parecía que le faltaba el aire, esas sospechas que había tenido el día anterior… ¿Podían ser ciertas?_

_No, era absurdo. Solo era una charla del momento, no podría suceder. Además… ¿por qué le importaba?_

_Seguía ahogándose, necesitaba aire, así que corrió hacia el bosque hasta llegar a un árbol y apoyarse en éste._

_Se escuchaba el agua fluir. Miró hacia arriba, donde entre las hojas del árbol se divisaban las nubes en el cielo._

_La calma volvía a ella, junto con el aire a sus pulmones._

_Ya se sentía mejor, por lo que podría volver a su camino a casa, pero algo le llamó la atención…_

_En eso vio a dos personas sobre el pasto._

_La muchacha estaba sentada, mientras el chico le sostenía la cara entre sus manos, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros._

_De repente, sus ojos de color jade se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como él la abrazaba y ella le correspondía el acto._

_No lloraba por esa escena tan hermosa, sino por los protagonistas de la misma._

_"Tal vez surja un nuevo clan dentro de unos años"_

_Esa frase volvía y se hacía escuchar repetidamente en su mente. ¡Basta! No lo soportaba más._

_¿Quién la llamaba a escuchar cosas ajenas? Palabras que después la torturaban._

_Se secó las lágrimas y por más que lo intentó, no pudo irse del lugar, quería seguir viendo la escena._

_Ese abrazo no terminaba más, pero… ¿Por qué?_

_¿Tanto se habían entendido en pocos días que ya estaban así, a los abrazos, los besos en las manos, sonrisas, sonrojos y citas?_

_Todo era muy extraño, no comprendía._

_En eso, se separaron. Sasuke recogió unas cosas y se encaminaba hacia ella, seguido por Hinata, pero se detuvo._

_Sí, la había visto, haciendo que el aspecto de su cara cambiara a una agresiva._

_-S-sasuke… ¿Qué sucede? – salió de la boca de su acompañante._

_Ya no la miraban un par de ojos, sino que dos. Unos ojos perlados y otros… rojos._

.

.

.

Sasuke, ante la rabia que le produjo tal intromisión, casi sin pensarlo activó su Sharingan. Haciendo que el rostro de su ex compañera mostrara miedo.

-S-sasuke – le dijo Hinata tocándole el brazo.

-¿Qué? – le contestó con la mirada aún al frente.

-M-mírame.

El giró su cabeza para mirarla, se veía preocupada.

-A-ahora, c-cálmate… p-por favor.

¿Por qué le decía eso? Estaba calmado… o al menos lo intentaba, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo. En eso se vio reflejado en sus ojos.

Vio un par de ojos rojos en el rostro del muchacho que se veía claramente en ese espejo de plata.

No se había dado cuenta, sin notarlo había activado su técnica familiar.

Se calmó, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a su color natural, a ese negro intenso.

-Vámonos – le dijo retomando el paso.

Ella lo siguió, adentrándose al bosque para salir de ese lugar.

Pasaron por al lado de la chica que los observaba, con ojos de haber sucumbido a las lágrimas.

Esa imagen lastimó a Hinata, se sentía culpable por verla así. Quizás había malentendido las cosas entre Sasuke y ella.

Fue por eso, que se armó de valor. Se detuvo con motivo de explicarle a Sakura lo que había sucedido en verdad, pero al momento de hablar una mano tomó su hombro.

-No – le dijo esa voz proveniente de atrás suyo – no tienes que explicarle nada.

-P-pero – reclamó con la vista aun en quien estaba delante suyo, apoyada en un árbol, y la cabeza ahora gacha.

-Pero nada, no es asunto suyo.

Hinata giró para seguir a Sasuke, el cual mientras emprendía nuevamente la marcha dijo algo a la muchacha que quedaba en el lugar.

-Otro día Sakura, hablaremos.

Ahí se quedó, escuchando los pasos alejarse hasta sentir desaparecer su presencia por completo.

_"Otro día Sakura, hablaremos"._

Sí, entonces no la rechazaba del todo… sabría, en algún momento todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	16. Capítulo 16: El reemplazo

Hello everybody! n.n

Aquí estoy subiendo otra conti.

Por lo que releí de este capi antes de subirlo, veo que tambiénha quedado corto... lo siento (no entiendo como me atrevía a escribir contis tan cortas al principio de este fic...)

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. De verdad, que nunca me cansaré de agradecerles n.n

Espero que les guste el capi. Y si no me equivoco, dentro de 3 capis, la historia se pondrá un poco más interesante (ya verán porque...)

Besos, y que anden bienn :)

* * *

Capítulo 16

**El reemplazo**

.

.

.

.

.

Hace cinco días que estaba a gusto con su prueba. Aunque no era nada relevante, se sentía bien estando en compañía de Hinata.

La rutina que estaba realizando últimamente le gustaba demasiado.

Levantarse, esperarla, desayunar juntos, entrenar mientras ella lo observaba y evaluaba, luego irse a cualquier lugar.

El primer día la invitó a almorzar, y aunque pasó un mal rato con la mesera melosa y el reencuentro con su ex compañera, no se quejaba de haber sido un mal día.

En el segundo, otra vez la intromisión de esa muchacha, y encima tras un momento demasiado personal.

Desde ese día no se había vuelto a cruzar con ella, y deseaba continuar así, pero le había dicho que otro día hablarían, por lo que aun no podía respirar en paz y mucho menos encontrar una oportunidad para estar con Hinata sin ser interrumpidos.

Los siguientes dos días habían pasado tranquilos, aunque luego de terminar, como antes, no iban a otro sitio, sino que regresaban a sus casas.

A Sasuke no le gustaba la idea pero ella seguramente tenía otras obligaciones aparte de estar supervisándolo a él. Pero hoy no sería así, la llevaría a almorzar de nuevo al mismo lugar de esa vez, a pesar de la molesta presencia de la mesera.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba esperando a Hinata hace media hora, cosa que lo impacientaba ya que ella no era de hacer esperar y mucho menos llegar tarde.

Le preocupaba lo que debería haberle pasado, por lo que decidió encaminarse a la mansión para ver el problema de su ausencia.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sasuke?

Esa voz a su espalda interrumpió lo iba a ser el tercer paso hacia el encuentro con Hinata.

-Iré a ver por qué mi supervisora no ha venido- respondió dándose la vuelta.

-Ah pero no importa, mejor ven acá conmigo. – dijo estirándose.

-No me parece Kakashi, luego te veo, adiós.

Sasuke volvió a girar para seguir su camino pero se chocó con su maestro, el cual tomó su cabeza y la hizo voltear hasta donde estaba antes.

-¿No es sucio el usar un clon para impedir que me vaya?

-No, ya que estoy impidiendo que te vayas de tu entrenamiento.

-¿Qué? Mi entrenamiento no ha empezado. Por si no te diste cuenta falta quien vigile.

-No, mira, allí viene.

Su ex maestro señaló hacia donde tiempo antes Sasuke se dirigía. Por fin venía, aunque tarde…

-¡¿Pero qué?

Su cara cambió rotundamente al observar que no era ella quien se acercaba, al contrario, era otro clon de el que señalaba y la vez le sostenía aún la cabeza.

-No estoy para bromas Kakashi.

-No es una broma Sasuke – dijo el que había aparecido recientemente, mientras guardaba el libro que leía. – yo estaré a cargo hoy. Listo muchachos, fue divertido, adiós – exclamó a los otros dos antes de que se esfumaran.

-¿Podrías explicarme mejor?

-Seré el reemplazo de tu hermosa Hina por lo que queda de tu prueba, es decir, en estos últimos dos días.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Jaja. Deberías ver tu cara – decía a la vez que reía – parece que quisieras morir.

Sasuke respiró aliviado ante la reacción del hombre, al parecer era un chiste… un chiste que lo había asustado.

-La verdad que me asustaste. Por un momento creí que era verdad. Bueno, me retiro a buscar a Hinata.- volvió a emprender su camino pero se paró nuevamente para mirar al sujeto – ah, que sea la última vez que la llamas Hina. ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo. Y suerte en tu búsqueda porque la necesitarás. No la encontrarás.

-¿Cómo? – Sasuke, más confundido que nunca, volvió al lado del juunin que tenia nuevamente el libro en una de sus manos.

-Cuando te dije que sería su reemplazo, hablaba en serio. Tsunade le encomendó una misión en el país vecino. No volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas.

La ira le comenzaba a devorar por dentro, la habían alejado de él sin avisarle, y encima durante dos semanas.

¿Qué tenían en contra suya? ¿Acaso les gustaba jugar con él?

-Imposible, no pueden hacer eso. ¿Pero que les pasó por la cabeza?

-Ay Sasuke, tranquilo. Ni que fuera de tu propiedad.

-Claro que no es de mi propiedad pero tendrían que haberme avisado.

-Ya, ya, basta. Ahora haremos lo vinimos a hacer. Después podrás ir a quejarte con la Hokage.

-Preferiría irme a quejar ahora.

-No – dijo con tono sombrío y alejando la vista de la página para mirarlo – lo harás más tarde.

-Pero…–

-Vamos, ahora.

-De acuerdo.

No seguiría intentando ya que seria en vano. Solo quería terminar por ese día e ir luego donde la Hokage para que le diera una explicación.

.

.

.  
Emprendieron la marcha hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde, al llegar, se encontraron con la canasta de Hinata y la carpeta de observaciones en el suelo.

Sasuke miró a su supervisor exigiéndole el porqué lo había engañado. El era Sasuke Uchiha, no se debía jugar con él.

-¿Dónde está ella Kakashi? – su voz era fría y desafiante.

-Debe estar de camino al país del…–

-¡Cómo si lo fuera a creer! Sus cosas están aquí. – interrumpió señalando lo que había allí.

-Ah, ¿eso? – preguntó levantando la vista del libro – eso me lo dio ella esta mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, esta mañana se le fue dada la noticia. Es por eso que al enterarse de que sería yo su reemplazo me las dio. Dijo que la canasta seria para ti y la carpeta para mí… ya que hablamos de esto, ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-Nuestro desayuno.

-¿Nuestro? Que considerada, entonces sabía que se la llamaría…

-No "nuestro" Kakashi, el de ella y mío.

-Oh, está bien. Desayuna y ponte a trabajar entonces, yo seguiré leyendo.

.

.

.

.

-Listo Sasuke, terminamos.

-Perfecto, entonces me iré.

-De acuerdo. Ah, no te olvides de llegar mañana temprano.

-No lo haré, pero podrías al menos aplicar eso en ti.

-Jaja, será el último día de tu prueba, trataré de llegar a tiempo.

-Me voy

-Bueno, ya puedes ir a quejarte por la ausencia de Hinata.

Sasuke no dijo nada, al contrario, comenzó a caminar llevándose la canasta para dársela luego a ella.

No podría esperar dos semanas para verla y hablarle, bastante que había esperado años…

.

.

.

.  
Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, era observado por todos. Al parecer no podían creerlo en la aldea todavía.

Algunos le sonreían, las chicas suspiraban, y otros bajaban la vista al pasar por su lado. No le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba furioso de no ser avisado de la ida de Hinata. No iria a hablar con Tsunade ya que no tenia caso. Solo que el fuese a reclamarle no haría que ella volviese, total el era un ciudadano, no quien tenia el máximo poder.

Estaba doblando la esquina, donde se encontraba el lugar donde varias veces había ido a comer con su equipo años atrás, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke.

Se dio la vuelta, fastidiado.

¿Cuándo se le acabaría esa tortura?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar.

-No puedo Sakura.

-Sí puedes, y no me digas que estas ocupado porque a decir verdad no te veo acompañado.

De acuerdo, hablaría con ella solo para que lo dejara en paz.

-Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	17. Capítulo 17: La verdad es cruel

¡Holaa!

Perdón por la tardanza, en serio que me hubiera gustado antes subir la conti, pero sucedió que he estado muy ocupada con la universidad...

Espero les guste el capi, al fin se sabrá lo que quiere hablar Sakura n.n

Besos. Y Gracias por leer y comentar :)

* * *

Capítulo 17

**La verdad es cruel**

.

.

.

.

.

-Está bien, habla – dijo una vez sentado en un banco de la plaza.

Ella no decía nada, solo miraba perdidamente el suelo.

-Sakura, no tengo todo el día, tengo otras obligaciones que… - reclamaba Sasuke a la vez que se levantaba.

-¿Obligaciones?- le interrumpió, alzando la vista para verlo – ¿acaso Hinata Hyuuga es un obligación Sasuke?

Sus ojos de color jade parecían recriminarle lo que él hacía con su vida.

-Sakura- contestó apoyando con demasiada fuerza la canasta sobre el banco, haciendo lo que estaba adentro sonara muy fuerte - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es un asunto mío, o mejor dicho – sus ojos mostraban ira – de Hinata y mío.

-Es cierto, pero…

-¿De esto querías hablar?

-No sé qué me pasa. Es que cuando volví a la aldea lo primero que veo es… - se calló repentinamente, no quería mencionarlo.

-Nos viste a Hinata y a mí. No le veo nada malo. Cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida sin tener que explicar nada a nadie.

-Pero Sasuk…

-Sakura, escucha bien esto – sus ojos daban más miedo que antes – Yo no soy nada tuyo, ni tu mío.

-Lo sé.

-De acuerdo, si no hay más que decir, me retiro.

Emprendió su camino, no quería estar más allí explicando cosas que no le concernían a nadie más que él. Si quería estar con Hinata, lo haría, sin tener que anticiparle cada paso a cualquiera.

-Espera Sasuke – dijo a sus espaldas- una última cosa.

-¿Qué? – respondió dándose la vuelta.

-Ya sé que no debo meterme en tus asuntos, me lo dejaste muy claro, pero quiero saber… ¿Cómo…?- no podía seguir mirándolo, por eso desvió la vista- ¿Cómo fue que te fijaste en ella? Nunca se hablaron, se miraron. Nunca la nombraste, era como si no conocieras su existencia.

-Yo si conocía su existencia.

-¿Qué? – lo miró incrédula.

No entendía. ¿Por qué había dicho eso y encima sonreía?

-Conocía su existencia, porque sí le hable, sí la miré y sí la nombré. ¿Por qué otra cosa sino no me interesaba en ti o las demás chicas? ¿Acaso no se te pasó por la cabeza que tal vez hubiera alguien?

-¿Desde…cuando?

-Desde siempre.

-No entiendo.

Sasuke ya se empezaba a cansar, no quería contarle a ella la "historia de su vida", pero lo haría, con tal de que se acabara.

Suspiró para no perder totalmente la calma.

-¿Me dejarás en paz si te lo explico?

-S-sí.

Sasuke regresó al banco y tomando asiento le explicó.

-Con Hinata nos conocemos desde los cinco años. Siempre jugábamos juntos, nos hicimos muy cercanos. Cuando su madre murió, yo le prometí estar siempre a su lado, cosa que cumplí hasta la noche en la que mi familia murió. Ella intentó animarme, diciéndome lo mismo que yo a ella, pero no fui más que un imbécil al apartarle de mi lado. Le dije que no la quería ver más, que no la conocía, que nunca me hablara.

-¿Por eso el día que ingresó a la academia…? Tu tenías una expresión de alegría, culpabilidad, por eso no dejabas de mirarla.

-Y al parecer tú a mí.

-Yo siempre lo hice Sasuke, pero nunca correspondiste a mis sentimientos.

-Y ahora sabes el porqué.

-Siempre fue Hinata, ¿no?

-Siempre – dijo levantándose.

-Entiendo.

-Es por eso – la miró a los ojos – que haré hasta lo imposible por estar con ella. Ya perdí muchos años colmados de culpa. Hasta los celos me devoraban por dentro.

-Entonces perdí – dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza y las lágrimas queriendo salir.

-No Sakura, no perdiste.

Su corazón se detuvo ante esa frase, el aire, traicionero, escapado de sus pulmones y esos ojos, comenzando a brillar.

¿Podía ser que tenía una oportunidad?

-¿No perdí?

-No Sakura – dio media vuelta para alejarse – no perdiste, porque nunca entraste en la  
competencia.

Se fue, dejándola ahí sola, sentada, llorando por lo ingenua que había sido.

¿Cómo podría haberse fijado alguna vez en ella? Si, con lo que había confesado, siempre fue Hinata… sólo Hinata.

-¿Por eso esas sonrisas Sasuke? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Recordó, sin querer hacerlo, esos momentos en los que creyó "ver fantasmas donde no los había", aunque ahora sí confiaba en la existencia de ellos. En las existencias de sentimientos que nunca pensó que Sasuke llegara a tener.

.

.

.

_-Alumnos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, ella empieza un mes después ya que estuvo de viaje de negocios con su padre, así que tendrán que ayudarla a ponerse al día._

_"¿Una alumna nueva? Bueno, solo espero que no se fije en Sasuke. Ya bastante tengo con Ino y las demás". Pensaba ella._

_La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica de pelos rosados, permitiendo que una niña de cabello azulado corto y ojos perlados entrara._

_-Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, espero que puedan llevarse todos bien con ella._

_-Sí- gritaron todos los alumnos al unísono_

_"¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?" se la queda mirando así como si la estuviera esperando, y encima no respondió"._

_-Bueno, ¿Dónde te sentaras…? A ver… - decía Iruka mientras inspeccionaba el salón en busca de un asiento libre._

_-¡Acá hay un lugar Iruka-sensei!- gritó Naruto_

_-Es verdad – exclamó el maestro – bueno Hinata siéntate con Naruto, el chico que acaba de gritar._

_-S-sí._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado – le decía con una sonrisa inmensa._

_-Ho-hola, yo s-soy Hinata Hyuuga, e-encantada._

_"Se sonrojó, ¿Será porque está nerviosa?"_

_-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka – dijo la chica rubia al otro lado de Sasuke._

_"Esta Ino, queriendo seguramente impresionar a Sasuke, no permitiré que me opaque"._

_-Ho-hola, e-encantada._

_-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, y él es Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Hola Hi…_

_-E-encantada, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san._

_La cara del chico a su lado se había transformado, ya no era esa de rigidez y frialdad que últimamente mostraba. No, esta era de… ¿frustración?_

.

.

.

-Ay Sakura, que tonta que fuiste. – se reprochó con una sonrisa de tristeza mirando al cielo – Siempre pensando que algún día cedería ante tu amor. Debiste darte cuenta antes. Cuando sonreía no era por ti, cuando se tensaba tampoco. Así que esa vez no fue por tu preocupación que se mostró diferente. Estúpida.

Se refería a una situación del pasado que siempre creyó que era entre ellos dos. Pero no había sido así.

Esa vez en los exámenes de ascenso a chuunin, cuando le mostró su preocupación por lo sucedido en el bosque, creyó que la actitud de Sasuke era distinta al notar como lo había cuidado, como lo quería, pero no…

-Fue por ella… - suspiró

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¡Sí! Hemos llegado a la torre con los dos pergaminos; significa que pasamos, ¡que felicidad!- gritaba su rubio compañero._

_-¡Ya basta Naruto! Todos nos miran. Si estás feliz demuéstralo quedándote en silencio por un buen rato- le ordenaba ella._

_-¡No seas tan mala conmigo Sakura-chan!_

_-Pues lo soy – le decía mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Sasuke._

_Estaba ahí, ausente ante lo que sus compañeros decían. Solo miraba hacia la puerta, como esperando que algo sucediera._

_Ella estaba preocupada. Lo sucedido antes en el bosque la tenía perturbada, y seguro a él también, aunque intentara ocultarlo._

_¿Estaría verificando qué esa persona despreciable que les había atacado no intentara aparecerse?_

_-Por favor, aparezcan, por favor- omitió el muchacho._

_-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó un tanto confundida ante lo que había oído._

_-Nada Sakura.-contestó fríamente mirándola._

_¿Por qué habría dicho eso? ¿A quién se dirigía?_

_En eso vio como él desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta, expectante._

_Entonces lo vio, vio lo que seguramente él anhelaba. El equipo 8 entraba para unirse a los demás que habían completado la prueba._

_Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Sasuke, el que, al ver a quienes se abrazaban con su maestra, cambiaba su cara de preocupación a una más de alivio, seguido por una sonrisa_

_-¡Sakura-chan!- le gritó el rubio._

_-¡Qué! – se volteó a verlo - ¿no ves que estoy ocupada Naruto?_

_-¿Haciendo qué?_

_-Intentando no escucharte. Estoy cansada y lo único que haces es gritar._

_-No seas mala, solo intento hablar contigo._

_-Entonces habla, no grites Naruto._

.

.

.

-Bueno – dijo al fin, levantándose de donde estaba – me han derrotado. No puedo hacer nada contra eso. Así que Sakura, por una vez de todas piensa que debes ser feliz.

Comenzó a caminar con destino a su casa, lo que había sucedido esa tarde le había dado a entender que toda su vida había estado con una venda en sus ojos. Debía empezar de nuevo, resignándose a lo que siempre sintió y pensarlo, en algún futuro cercano, como una experiencia.

-Ya encontrarás la felicidad. Solo que no con Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	18. Capítulo 18: Noticias

Hoolaa

Espero que anden todos bien

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic.. espero que les guste ºuº

Besos, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar n.n

* * *

Capítulo 18

**Noticias**

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo es eso qué Kakashi me supervisará? ¿Por qué tuvieron que mandar a Hinata a una misión? ¡Ya tenía una! ¡Yo!

Sasuke había entrado a la oficina de la Hokage sin golpear, totalmente exaltado. La mujer, sentada en su silla ante el suceso saltó del susto.

-¡Sasuke! – le gritó - ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Atreverme a qué? – preguntó más calmado.

-¡A entrar así como si nada a mi oficina, gritando y exigiéndome cosas sin sentido!

-Primero, no son cosas sin sentido. Y segundo, usted está gritando.

-¡Y cómo no! ¡Si me asustaste!

-De acuerdo, pero ya pasó. Ahora, ¿podría explicarme? – dijo tomando asiento.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El porqué mandó a Hinata a otra misión dejando inconclusa la que estaba realizando.

-Jaja, ¿te estás refiriendo a ti mismo como una misión?

-Lo soy, ¿o no?

-Sí, pero creí que tendrías el orgullo que te caracteriza como para no tratarte como algo sino como una persona.

-¿Me responderá Hokage a lo que vine? – ya se estaba cansando – dentro de quince minutos debería estar ejerciendo el último día de mi prueba. Y la verdad que me gustaría saber porque estaré bajo el examen de Kakashi y no el de Hinata.

-Pues, porque su equipo era el más capacitado para la misión. No hay otra respuesta.

-¿Y cuál era la misión?

-Una que no te importa.

-Hmp, veo que no me lo dirá.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro – dijo y acto seguido se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Sasuke – le llamó mientras abría la puerta – no te involucres con Hinata.

-¿Por qué no? – cerró la puerta y se volteó a verla – No veo nada de malo en eso.

-Yo tampoco pero ya sabes de quien es hija.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien. Y no creo que eso me lo impida.

-¿Qué te lo impida? Estas muy seguro de ti mismo.

-Ya verá que no habrá ningún problema Tsunade – le sonrió y volvió a girar para abrir la  
puerta – Ninguno – dijo antes de salir definitivamente de la oficina.

.

.

.

La semana oficialmente había terminado tras ese último entrenamiento. Solo faltaba que el hombre de cabellos plateados entregase el informe a la Hokage.

Según lo que le dijo él, la decisión estaría, a más tardar, el día siguiente.

Como no tenía más que hacer, decidió irse para su casa a tomarse un baño y, tras almorzar, acostarse a descansar.

No podía creerlo, hace más de una semana había vuelto pero aun así parecía mucho más y, en tan solo nueve días habían pasado muchas cosas.

Esperaba que fueran piadosos con él y lo dejasen quedarse en la aldea, no podría volver a separarse de Hinata después de volver a verla y dispararse todos esos sentimientos que intentó controlar por tantos años.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes impacientes en la puerta lo despertaron.

-¡Qué! – gritó al darse cuenta que lo molestaban e interrumpían su sueño – Ya va, ya va – se decía más para sí mismo que para quien estaba afuera, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó al llegar a la puerta.

-¡Yo! – ese grito característico del rubio lo fastidió. Al parecer estaba de buen humor.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo… ¿amigo? Si, al parecer sí, ya que cuando se encontraron por última vez antes de su misión, lo había llamado así.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Naruto?

-Ah Sasuke, parece que no quisieras verme, que mala persona. Y encima que llegué hace poco.

-Puede ser, estaba durmiendo así que no tengo necesidad de ver a quien me ha despertado.

-¿Sigues durmiendo a esta hora? ¡Pero qué perezoso!

-Pero si son las – miró su reloj para llevarse una sorpresa - ¡las 13.40! ¡Me quedé dormido!

-Parece que sí.

-Lo siento Naruto pero tienes que irte – dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse, dejando al chico en la puerta.

-¿Por qué? Acabo de llegar – reclamó entrando y sentándose en un sillón.

-Porque tengo una reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos dentro de veinte minutos y no tengo tiempo que perder – se le escuchaba decir desde arriba de las escaleras.

-¿Es para decirte si regresas o no?

-Sí

-¡Qué bien! Te acompaño.

-No, no puedes. Es privada.

-No importa.

-No vas a ir – le reiteró bajando las escaleras.

-Bueno, empieza a caminar que te sigo – exclamó abriéndole la puerta al azabache.

-Se nota que no vas a aceptar un no. Vamos.

-¡Vamos!

Salieron de su casa y se dirigieron hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Naruto, aunque le rogó a Tsunade y hasta se arrodilló, no pudo ingresar por lo que se tuvo que quedar esperando afuera del edificio.

-Bien Sasuke – comenzó a hablar la anciana – después del informe que se nos ha entregado y tras más observaciones que nos han relatado habitantes de la aldea, hemos decidido que estas apto para permanecer aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Nunca se debe dudar de lo que hablamos Uchiha – habló el anciano, que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

-Lo sé pero, ¿Cómo es eso de que han recibido otras observaciones? – preguntaba Sasuke, quien estaba sentado al lado de la Hokage en un sillón blanco.

-Sí – respondió la anciana – Nos hemos encargado de anunciarle a algunos habitantes que nos informaran todo movimiento que vean, de parte tuya. Y a decir verdad, todas fueron positivas por lo que no tenemos derecho a negarnos con tu regreso.

-Ya entiendo, gracias.

-Algo más – agregó el anciano – Tsunade – la llamó – ya puedes entregárselo.

-Sí – contestó levantándose y acercándose a un escritorio.

La mujer abrió un cajón y sacó algo que Sasuke no pudo ver bien hasta que lo tuvo en frente. Era un protector con el signo de Konoha, además de un pergamino.

-Bienvenido Sasuke – exclamó estirando el brazo para alcanzarle los objetos.

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué es lo que dice el pergamino? - pregunto tomando las cosas.

-Es el documento que dice que perteneces oficialmente al rango juunin.

-¿Juunin? – estaba confundido. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

-Sí, juunin – respondió la mujer – además de supervisarte, se examinaron tus habilidades y capacidades, haciéndonos llegar a la conclusión de cuál es tu rango ninja. No debemos olvidar tampoco el duro entrenamiento que tuviste con Orochimaru y la batalla ante Itachi Uchiha, un ninja de rango S. Eso te eleva a otra categoría.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno – concluyó la anciana – la reunión está por terminada. Bienvenido a la aldea Sasuke Uchiha. No queremos que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que antes.

-Sí – dijo y se levantó de su asiento – No volverá a pasar.

Sasuke guardó el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos y se acomodó el protector sobre su frente. Luego vio a las tres personas que estaban en la habitación y con una reverencia se encamino a la puerta donde, antes de abrirla, se giró para decirles:

-Muchas gracias por todo.

Acto seguido abandonó la oficina y el edificio.

.

.

.  
Mientras, afuera, el rubio esperaba impaciente. ¿Qué le dirían a su amigo?

En eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse, por lo qué giró su cabeza para ver quien salía. Era Sasuke que, con aire victorioso, se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Sí que eres bruto Naruto.

-¿Por? Si no me dices como se supone que voy a sab… - en eso notó su frente, tenia puesto un protector, como el que se dañó y perdió en la batalla que tuvieron años atrás -  
¡No puede ser! ¡Volviste! – gritó ante la sorpresa - ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo Sasuke!

-No seas tan escandaloso Naruto – le reclamó empezando a caminar.

-¡Eh! Espera, ¿A dónde vas? Todavía estoy acá. ¡Sasuke! – gritó al ver que el joven seguía caminando sin inmutarse ante lo que le decía - ¡Sasuke!

Ahí se dio vuelta y le dirigió la vista.

-¿Qué haces todavía ahí parado? ¿No se suponía que íbamos a celebrarlo? ¡Vamos! Tengo hambre.

-¿En serio? – la cara se le iluminó, haciendo que corriera hacia él - ¡Sí! ¡Vamos por ramen!

-Sí. Por más que lo intente me terminarás arrastrando ahí, así que vamos.

.

.

.

-¡Eh, viejo! ¡Dos tazones de ramen para celebrar que Sasuke volvió a la aldea! – gritó el rubio.

-Ahí van – dijo el hombre entregándoselos – Bienvenido Sasuke, me alegra que hayas vuelto.

-Gracias – respondió Sasuke tomando un sorbo de agua.

-Esto es como en los viejos tiempos, solo faltan Sakura y Kakashi.

-Hmp

-¿Hmp? Podrías al menos decir algo ¿no?

-Sí, pero no lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero comer Naruto.

-Hola Sakura – se escuchó decir al dueño del local.

-Lo que me faltaba – se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke mientras se metía en la boca otra cucharada de sopa.

-¡Sakura-chan! – gritó su amigo – Ven aquí con nosotros, tenemos una gran noticia.

-¿Noticia? – preguntó sentándose al lado del rubio y tomando un tazón que el hombre le sirvió.

-Sí, Sasuke volvió oficialmente a la aldea.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho, Sasuke, en serio.

-Hmp.

-¡Eh! – le gritó el joven a su lado y le dio una palmada en la espalda - ¡Sé un poco más expresivo!

-Mira Naruto, ¿Por qué mejor no te ca…? – no pudo terminar ya que un grito le interrumpió.

-¡Sakura-san! – la llamó una enfermera desde la puerta del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? Espero que sea urgente ya que estoy en mi descanso. – dijo volteándose para ver a la muchacha.

-Sí, lo siento, pero la necesitamos en Urgencias.

-¿Por qué motivo? – preguntó mientras Sasuke y Naruto pagaban la cuenta y se disponían a salir.

-Hasta luego – saludó Sasuke.

-¡Nos vemos Sasuke! – le exclamó su amigo el rubio que se colocaba al lado de su compañera.

-El equipo de Kurenai – emitió la enfermera.

Sasuke, que se encontraba saliendo, se detuvo abruptamente.

"_El equipo de Hinata_", pensó, _"¿en Urgencias?"_

-Traen a un herido – prosiguió la chica – y la necesitan.

-¿Se sabe quién es? – preguntó mirando a Sasuke que seguía ahí, inmóvil en la puerta.

-No, aún no, pero ya deben estar recibiéndolo.

-De acuerdo, vamos – dijo pagando lo que había comido por la mitad y saliendo del local – Sasuke- volteó a verlo – si llegase a ser ella, te haré avisar, pero por el momento no te acerques al hospital.

La dos chicas se alejaron a gran velocidad, si la habían llamado a ella es porque era algo grave.

Sasuke solo deseaba que no fuese ella.

-Por favor, que no haya sido ella – acto seguido se marchó del lugar, seguido por su amigo que lo miraba con preocupación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	19. Capítulo 19: No sufras

**H**ola a todos n.n

Espero que hayan estado bien en estos días. Yo estuve (y aún lo estoy) demasiado ocupada pero fue bueno hacer un tiempito para traerles este capi.

Ojalá les guste...

Gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta saber lo que opinan y mucho más que les guste el fic. Me alegra leerlos. :)

Ok, no les entretengo más y... ¡Aquí la conti!

Besos.

* * *

Capítulo 19

**No sufras**

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntaba preocupado su amigo - ¡Sasuke!¡Sasuke!

Naruto le había seguido desde que salieron del local; estaba gritando pero Sasuke seguía ausente.

-¡Sasuke! – dijo una vez más agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

El agarre lo detuvo, pero no logró que levantara la vista del suelo. Solo se lo veía desconcertado.

-Suéltame Naruto, quiero estar solo. – logró decir al fin.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que es lo que sucedió.

-No te interesa.

-Sasuke, cuando escuchaste sobre el equipo Kurenai cambiaste por completo. Quiero entender que es lo que te pasó.

-Es un asunto mío.

-Sasuke, ¿puede que se trate de…?

-No lo digas – le dijo deshaciéndose del agarre del rubio.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó una vez más.

-¡Basta! – dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarle - ¿No entiendes que…?

No pudo terminar su frase ya que el puño de su amigo fue a parar a su mejilla derecha ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel individuo a hacerle eso?

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota? – estaba furioso.

-No, por eso quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

Si seguía viéndole la cara no se controlaría más y sería capaz de matarlo. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia un lugar que todavía no tenía decidido.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Se trata de Hinata? – volvió a gritar esperando que lo siguiera ignorando, pero no fue así.

-¡Sí! – respondió el azabache, girando para verle – ¡Sí, se trata de ella!

Ante lo escuchado se quedó tieso, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho tal cosa. Siempre se callaba lo suyo, pero en este momento, estaba desesperado, se le notaba en la mirada y la voz.

-Me extraña Sasuke – el rubio sonreía – me extraña verte tan… humano.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto tomó asiento sobre el verde césped del bosque en el que se encontraban. Miraba al otro joven, que aun parado a cierta distancia, lo observaba atentamente.

-¿Qué a que te refieres Naruto?

-También estas muy impaciente, me pregunto donde habrá quedado el Sasuke que abandonó la aldea hace años.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo – dijo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Me quieres contar? Quisiera saber la historia completa – sonreía inmensamente.

-No.

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos Sasuke! Pensé que habías cambiado, eso quiere decir que también debes estar más abierto.

-No Naruto, suficiente que tuve que contárselo a dos personas ya.

-¡Qué! ¿A quiénes?

-A dos que no te importa.

-¿Puede que una de esas personas sea Sakura?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miró fijamente.

-Por lo que dijo antes, parecía saber que te sucedía.

-Hmp.

-¿Hmp? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – esa frase ya le molestaba – Dale Sasuke, quiero  
saber.

-En cuanto a ti, la persistencia sigue intacta, ¿Qué no te cansas de ser tan efusivo?

-No. ¿Y? ¿Por qué les contaste a Sakura-chan y a la otra persona esa cosa que no quieres que sepa?

-A Sakura para que dejara de molestarme de una vez por todas, y a la otra por un motivo que no te diré.

-¡Sasuke!

-Naruto, quisiera que no gritaras más, actúas como si nada sucediera. – su vista hacia el cielo mostraba furia.

-Solo intento saber cosas de ti, a la vez que despejo tu mente del problema.

-Pues no sirve, haces que quiera ir hacia el hospital.

Sasuke se paró, haciendo que su amigo levantara la vista para verle alejarse del lugar.

-¡¿A dónde vas? – le gritó ante la acción de éste.

-¿No es obvio? – respondió por lo bajo sin darse la vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke – dijo una muchacha rubia al verlo traspasar las puertas de la entrada del hospital – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asunto mío – contestó pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarle.

Se dirigió hacia la recepción, donde las enfermeras que atendían se quedaron sorprendidas al verlo frente a ellas.

-¿En dónde está Sakura Haruno? – su voz demandaba autoridad.

-Atendiendo una emergencia – le respondía una sonriendo.

-¿En dónde?

-En el quirófano, pero… ¿A dónde va? – preguntó la enfermera al ver como Sasuke caminaba hacia el área al que no se le estaba permitido ir - ¡Espere!

.

.

.

.

Llegó a donde supuestamente estaría, tras la gran puerta, la persona herida en la misión. Se había detenido ante ésta, esperando no verla sobre la mesa.

Colocó su mano sobre una puerta para empujarla, pero no puedo, lo interrumpieron.

-S-sasuke – dijo esa voz a su espalda.

Se giró para verificar que fuera ella, y no producto de su imaginación. Ahí estaba, pálida, con aspecto de haber estado llorando, y sus ropas ensangrentadas.

-Hinata… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba así? El alivio de verla se mezclaba con incertidumbre.

-¿Qué es lo que pa…? – antes de terminar de formular su pregunta, ella se acercó lo más rápido posible para abrazarlo.

-S-sasuke, t-tengo m-miedo – decía entre sollozos, haciendo que sus lágrimas humedecieran la parte de arriba de su manga.

-¿Qué pasó? – reformuló nuevamente mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-N-nos atacaron… q-quise pelear c-contra ellos… p-pero… m-me capturaron… s-son… d-demasiadamente f-fuertes… Lo atacaron… m-mientras i-intentaba s-salvarme.

-¿A quién? – Sasuke la abrazaba con más fuerza, el tan solo escucharla sufrir así le hacia el querer hacer algo.

-K-kiba… l-lo atacaron.

-Hinata, tranquila. Escúchame – la separó de él para que le mirase – todo va a estar bien.

-P-pero… - sus lágrimas mostraban todo su dolor – l-lo lastimaron… m-mucho.

-¿Quiénes fueron? – la reacción que estaba teniendo lo preocupaba, parecía que ella no podría resistirlo más.

Hinata bajó la vista, no podía seguir viéndolo, cosa que a Sasuke le preocupó. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad había pasado para qué hiciera eso?

-¡¿Quiénes Hinata? – le exigió tomándole la cara entre sus manos para que lo volviese a ver.

En eso apareció el otro compañero de ella, también con sus ropas sucias, seguido por la Hokage, quien al ver la escena entre los dos, observó a Sasuke como con intenciones de que recordara la charla en su oficina.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le reclamó la mujer – Esto no te incumbe en lo absoluto.

-Me extraña Tsunade – le dijo soltando la cara de la muchacha para abrazarla – Debería saberlo.

-Por lo que acabas de hacer, no hace falta contestar – la Hokage miró al otro chico, quien estaba a su lado, callado y sin expresión alguna. – ¿Me dirán ahora quien los atacó? Debieron ser muchos para causar tal desafortunado momento.

-Sé lo diré – respondió mirando a su compañera – pero antes déjeme ir a avisarle a los padres de Kiba.

-De acuerdo ve.

-Gracias señora Tsunade; si Hinata puede, que ella les comente. Con su permiso – y acto seguido abandonó el pasillo.

-Hinata – la llamó la mujer - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si – respondió separándose de Sasuke y viéndola.

-Ven, siéntate – le dijo acompañándola hasta una silla del lugar.

-G-gracias.

-¿Me podrías decir quiénes fueron?

-F-fueron…– su vista solo se dirigía al piso – f-fueron dos p-personas.

Sasuke mientras tanto se sentaba enfrente de ella, no decía nada, solo esperaba expectante el saber la respuesta. Si se encontraba a esos dos, no tendría compasión. No, no la tendría por el tan solo hecho de haberse acercado a ella.

-¿Pudiste verles algo característico de alguna aldea? – la voz de la mujer sonaba como si quisiera ya mismo hacer justicia.

-S-sí. E-eran de… Akatsuki.

Ella seguía con la vista baja, pero tanto Sasuke como Tsunade se miraron ante el anuncio de ese nombre. Eso quería decir que estaban cerca de Konoha, seguramente en busca de su objetivo.

-¿Quiénes eran exactamente? – preguntó Sasuke lo que Tsunade estaba pensando.

-N-no lo s-sé – respondió mirándolo – U-uno de ellos t-tenia la p-piel azulada y una e-espada…

-Kisame – le contestó el azabache mirándola y luego desplazando su vista hacia la Hokage – Era el compañero de Itachi.

-Sí, algo sabía. ¿Cómo era el otro? – ahora ella tomaba dulcemente del hombro a la chica, la cual volteó a verla.

-N-no pude v-verle b-bien. T-tenía un s-sombrero q-que tapaba t-todo s-su rostro. S-sus m-manos t-tenían una t-tonalidad extraña, n-no se c-como explicarlo.

-Debe ser un nuevo miembro. Cuando van pereciendo algunos, comienzan a reclutar a renegados – explicó Sasuke.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó asombrada Tsunade.

-Porque lo intentaron conmigo tras matar a Itachi.  
El pasillo se encontraba en silencio tras lo dicho por el chico, era incómodo escucharlo con naturalidad diciendo esas cosas.

-Veo que no aceptaste – rompió el silencio la mujer.

-No; tras ese encuentro regresé aquí. No quería seguir ensuciándome más las manos.

-Ya veo – dijo por último ella ya que la puerta del quirófano se abrió.

De allí salió Sakura, con cara de cansancio. Cuando los vio a los tres ahí, se sorprendió, no los esperaba.

-¿E-está bien K-kiba? – preguntó angustiada Hinata

-La situación por el momento no me gusta, pero está estable. Maestra – le llamó a la Hokage – me gustaría que venga para saber su opinión.

-Sí Sakura. Ya vengo – dijo antes de levantarse e ingresar con la chica y dejar a Sasuke y Hinata solos.

-No te preocupes, estará bien – solo lo decía para que se tranquilizaba, no porque lo sabía. Es que sabía que enfrentarse a alguien de Akatsuki era peligroso.

-E-eso espero – contestó con una sincera sonrisa, la cual él le respondió con otra.

Akatsuki…

¿Qué era lo que querían? Por lo que le habían explicado esa vez que le ofrecieron unirse a ellos, aun quedaban personas por capturar, pero ¿tan rápido lo habían hecho? ¿Ya vendrían por Naruto?

Si era eso, nada bueno se aproximaba… estaban cerca de su objetivo. Pronto se acabaría la paz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	20. Capítulo 20: ¡Vamos! Hazme caso

Hola n.n

Por fin he terminado con todos los exámenes! (menos mal, estoy agotada) Es por eso que ahora tengo tiempo para pasarme a subir la conti :)

Espero que les guste. Este capi salió corto, no sé porque... por suerte, he estado verificando los capis que le siguen y en el 23 comienzan a ser largos.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son muy liindoss n.n

Besos, y espero que anden bien.

* * *

Capítulo 20

**¡Vamos! Hazme caso**

.

.

.

.

.

-Deberías ir a tu casa a bañarte y descansar – dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella.

-N-no, q-quiero saber q-que sucedió c-con Kiba – contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, por tal motivo era que sus ojos eran diferentes, se encontraban irritados y amenazando nuevamente con dejar caer más gotas saladas sobre sus mejillas.

-Lo sabrás pero antes haz lo que te digo Hinata.

-L-lo siento S-sasuke, p-pero no p-puedo.

-¿Me harás obligarte?

No dijo nada, solo contempló en dirección hacia la puerta esperando que salieran a darle información.

Él lo comprendía, después de todo era su compañero de equipo y, además su amigo. Estaba bien que se preocupara por el… pero tampoco para tanto.

Se dio vuelta para esconder su expresión; estaba siendo un egoísta a punto de ser ganado por los celos; no era momento para salir a relucir su orgullo, era un momento difícil para ella, debía apoyarla.

-Está bien – dijo aun dándole la espalda – y bien nos dicen como está la situación, te llevo a tu casa.

-G-gracias – emitió en casi un susurro.

-Hmp – no dijo nada más porque, ¿Qué otra cosa podía agregar en un momento así?

Él no era bueno dando palabras de aliento. Bueno, en realidad no lo sabia, ya que nunca lo había hecho, o recordaba haber en una ocasión realizado acto semejante.

Se dio nuevamente la vuelta para ver que hacía. Ahí estaba, seguía mirando la puerta, expectante mientras tocaba sus manos entre si nerviosamente.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y con una mano detuvo el movimiento exasperante de las de ellas. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Las puertas se abrieron, y apareció Tsunade junto a Sakura, sonriendo aliviadas.

-El peligro ya ha pasado – dijo la mujer – Kiba está estable, ahora lo pasaremos a una habitación donde podrás visitarlo.

-M-muchas g-gracias – su sonrisa mostraba la felicidad que sentía.

-En unas dos semanas podrá ir a su casa, pero las misiones se le suspenderán por un  
mes. – concluyó Tsunade.

-S-sí, l-les diré a S-shino y Kurenai. V-voy ahora – dijo Hinata, dando una reverencia a la Hokage y volteándose para irse pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-Ya escuchaste la noticia, ahora vamos a casa – su miraba demandaba autoridad.

-P-pero…

-Pero nada, tienes que ir a bañarte y descansar un poco, después podrás hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Tiene razón Hinata – intervino Sakura.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Bien, vamos – Sasuke la tomó de la mano, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara.

No solo ella se sorprendió, sino que también la mujer que tras verlos marcharse de esa manera, sonrió.

-Nunca subestimes a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no?

-¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó confundida ante tal cuestionamiento, su alumna.

-Nada, solo digo que cuando él dice las cosas, lo hace enserio.

-Ah, entiendo. Si, y al parecer las lleva a cabo rápidamente.

-Eso creo – la Hokage aun sonreía cuando entró nuevamente al quirófano para comenzar a trasladar al paciente.

Quedó solo una Sakura pensativa, mirando el camino por donde habían salido.

-Rápidamente, así las lleva – y acto seguido se giró para ir a ayudar con el traslado.

.

.

.

Todo el camino, ella se la pasó mirando al suelo, avergonzada por las miradas que se le regalaban en la calle.

-Como si nunca hubieran visto sangre – se quejaba Sasuke ante la situación – Ya llegamos no te preocupes.

-N-no es s-sólo eso p-por lo q-que v-voy así – le explicó ella por lo bajo – E-es que e-esto t-también es e-extraño.

-¿Esto? ¿Qué cosa?

-Tu m-mano.

-¿Tanto te incomoda? – preguntó molesto. ¿Por qué le molestaba ir de la mano con él?

A él le gustaba, pero no lo diría por el momento. No, Sasuke Uchiha no se dejaría al descubierto.

-N-no, p-pero… p-pero parecemos u-una… - se calló, le daba vergüenza decirlo.

-¿Una pareja? – preguntó deteniendo el paso y mirándola fijamente.

-S-si – seguía con la vista baja, y ahora el rubor suave que poseía desde que salieron del hospital, se había tornado a un rojo más fuerte.

-A mi no me importa la imagen que demos – exclamó retomando el paso, impulsándola a ella a avanzar también – Yo solo te llevo a tu casa – continuó con una media sonrisa  
ante la situación.

Claro que no le importaba la imagen, porque a él nunca le importó nada. Pero ahora, no eran nada para caminar así… Ya lo serían, solo que más adelante.

.

.

.

-Dale, báñate que te espero – le dijo en la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga.

-N-no quiero q-que me v-vean llegar así – decía preocupada, al parecer no lo había escuchado – ¿Dirán q-que arruiné la m-misión? Después de t-todo es m-mi culpa q-que Kiba esté así.

-Hinata.

-¿Q-qué les d-diré? – seguía sin escucharlo.

-¡Hinata! – le gritó haciéndola reaccionar – Escucha – dijo tomándole el rostro entre sus manos – no fue tu culpa, esos despreciables son capaces de enfrentarse al primero que se crucen. No fue tu culpa.

-S-sí lo f-fue, s-si hubiera p-prestado m-más atención.

-Mírame… no fue tu culpa. Ahora sube, te esperaré. – la soltó lentamente y se apoyó contra la pared.

-N-no hace f-falta q-que me e-esperes. V-vete si q-quieres, yo…

-Dije que te esperaría.

-S-sas…

No terminó de hablar, Sasuke la había tomado en sus brazos y saltó para dentro del lugar sin ser visto. La bajó en el pequeño balcón de su ventana.

-N-no hacia f-falta…

-No importa, vete a bañar.

-Pe…

-Pero nada, Hinata soy capaz de llevarte hasta el baño y meterte bajo la ducha así como estás – le reclamó fuertemente.

-E-está bien – dijo bajando la vista y sonrojada.

-¿Está bien? ¿Quieres que haga eso? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡N-no! N-no me r-refería a e-eso. L-lo siento – intentaba aclarar nerviosamente.

-Bueno, entonces ve, te esperaré en la esquina.

-E-está bien – respondió abriendo su ventana.

-Nos vemos – Sasuke volteó para abandonar el balcón pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

-S-sasuke…

-¿Qué? – preguntó girándose a verla. – No me digas que cambiaste de idea – esa sonrisa volvía a aparecer.

-N-no es e-eso. S-solo q-quería f-felicitarte.

-¿Por?

Ella se acercó y tocó su frente, le señalaba su protector.

-P-porque v-volviste, m-me pone m-muy feliz – ahora ella sonreía, sinceramente.

-Gracias.

-P-perdón p-por no d-decírtelo antes.

-No importa, comprendo, hasta yo me había olvidado. Bueno, te espero abajo.

-S-sí y g-gracias por todo.

Sasuke sonrió una vez más y abandonó el lugar.

Por un lado se sentía feliz porque ella haya recuperado sus ánimos, además de volver una semana antes a la aldea. Sonaba egoísta, pero no importaba… Pero por otro lado, seguía preocupado por lo que había pasado. Akatsuki estaba cerca, y eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	21. Capítulo 21: ¡Qué bajo he caído!

**H**ello!

Espero que hayan estado bien todos estos días n.n

Aquí estoy yo, subiendo otro capi de este fic. Mientras lo configuraba para poder subirlo a esta página caí en la cuenta de ¡qué corto!. A veces mientras veo mis primeros escritos me sorprendo de algunos "horrores" cometidos xD

Bueno, pero ya estos cortísimos capis están por terminarse... ¡Menos mal!. Jajaja.

Mejor me dejo de atrasarles en la lectura y les dejo leer. Espero que les guste.

Y como siempre, Gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Una cosita más, y no molesto más (al parecer eso rimó, xD). Tal vez no les interese, o no quieran, pero hace unos días comencé a subir un **nuevo fic**. Se llama **"Amante Nocturno"** y es SasuHina (por supuesto n.n). Si quieren, pueden pasar a leerlo... espero que si lo hacen, les guste... jejeje.

Bueno, mejor no escribo más. Aquí les dejo la conti. ¡Besos!

* * *

Capítulo 21

**¡Qué bajo he caído!**

.

.

.

.

.

-Hmp, se está tardando bastante – se decía Sasuke, recargado en una pared - ¿Qué no quería estar junto a su amiguito?

Mientras más se tardaba, más se molestaba. No por el tiempo que pasaba, sino por lo que estaría haciendo. Supuestamente iba a tomarse un baño, luego irían a avisarle a su maestra ya que su compañero seguramente ya se encontraría en el hospital.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

¿Se estaría arreglando demasiado? ¿Le estaría preparando algo?

Se alarmó, ya que sus hipótesis podían estar acertadas.

-Jaja – comenzó a reír – ya empiezas a pensar en estupideces, ¿no Sasuke?

Frunció su entrecejo ante lo dicho por él mismo.

-Y encima te ríes y hablas solo – volvió a reír pero ahora por lo bajo – Y vuelves a hacerlo. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura – se dijo tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Es que… - continuó hablándose – el pensar que se preocupa por otra persona que no sea yo, me pone furioso – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos – Está bien que se preocupe por él, es su compañero que se lastimó en una misión. Pero yo también he tenido misiones peligrosas y no he salido muy ileso que digamos – abrió los ojos para mira las nubes en el cielo – También me he enfrentado a Akatsuki y he ganado; maté a mi hermano, a ese rubio de las bombas y hasta a uno de los tres sannin. Yo también he estado grave y no hubo tanto teatro. Hinata pareció no preocuparse por mí en el examen chunnin…

En eso reaccionó. Cayó en la cuenta de todas las cosas que había dicho. ¡Cómo si a alguien le importaba el discurso que había estado diciendo! Sacando a relucir todo lo hecho y el pasado. Todo por pensar que ella estaría haciendo algo por el perro ese.

-Hmp – volvió la vista al frente - por lo menos el egoísmo me sigue intacto.

Siguió esperando un poco más, debatiendo mentalmente esos sentimientos hacia ella:

Tenía celos, como era de esperarse, ya que siempre los tuvo; también era egoísta queriendo que solo él fuera el único interés de ella, de ahí se desprendía la envidia hacia ese chico perro, que seguramente estaría toda su estadía en el hospital acompañado. No era justo, Hinata era de él; ni de Naruto ni del otro, solo de él.

-Ella es mía – dijo finalmente separándose de la pared en la cual reposaba – siempre lo fue. Solo que nunca se dio cuenta.

La verdad era esa, simplemente esa. El problema que se había presentado fue solamente el de esa maldita frase que destruyó todo posible futuro:

"_-¡Vete! ¡No me hables más! ¡Yo no te conozco! ¡Vete!"_

¿Por qué no se mantuvo callado en ese entonces? Estaba dolido, pero no tenía que lastimarla a ella también.

Dicen que cuando uno pierde, también gana. Pero ¿Qué ganó el? ¿Celos, incertidumbre, soledad?... todo por culpa de esa maldita noche.

No soportaba más todo lo que pensaba, tenía que despejarse. En eso recordó porque  
estaba así: ella no venía.

-Está bien que no sea paciente pero esta espera sobrepasó mi límite.

Se encaminó hacia la pared por la cual trepó anteriormente para dejarla, una persona común no podía ocupar tanto tiempo con una simple ducha.

-Sí, solo una ducha, no debe ser otra cosa – se dijo mientras aterrizaba en el pequeño balcón. Intentaba pensar que solo eso era y no lo que había pensado antes en su espera.

-Hinata – la llamó en voz baja.

Ella no contestaba, seguramente se debía a lo bajo que había hablado, por eso lo intentó nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta.

En eso se preocupó. ¿Podría haberle pasado algo grave?

No lo dudó dos veces, abrió la ventana para ingresar, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería ser tratado como intruso por toda la guardia Hyuuga.

Una vez dentro observó detenidamente la habitación. Le pareció bastante sencilla y cómoda, con una cama, el ropero, un escritorio y una pequeña alfombra en el centro.

-Hmp – sonrió cerrando la ventana – Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada.

Se acercó al escritorio al notar un cuaderno abierto. Parecía un diario viejo, ya que sus hojas, ya amarillentas, se notaban usadas, como si lo hubiera releído varias veces durante tiempo.

No era asunto suyo el leer lo que decía allí, pero la curiosidad le ganó soberanamente.  
Lo tomó entre sus manos suavemente, tratando de no dañarlo y leyó la hoja donde ya estaba abierto.

.

.

.

_Martes 16, marzo:_

_Me ha dañado mucho, esa persona que quería._

_Se ha quedado solo, sin nadie, es por eso que fui a buscarle al enterarme… me odia, o eso creo. Quise darle mi apoyo, como él lo hizo cuando murió mi madre, pero no quiso hablar conmigo. Me dolió mucho verlo ahí, llorando en las tumbas de sus padres._

_Quiero ayudarlo, por eso haré lo que me gritó, no seguiré siendo una carga para él… me alejaré hasta que quiera volver a confiar en mí._

_Cuando vuelva de mi viaje, no lo conoceré… si él lo quiere así, no le hablaré._

_Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha no se conocen…_

_Todo sea por su bien…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke quedó anonadado. El diario que estaba leyendo era el de ese mismo año, el que tantas desgracias les trajo. Decidió ojear más para saber sus pensamientos, por fin empezaba a entender su comportamiento.

Avanzó unas páginas más, llegando al día del ingreso a la academia.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lunes 12, abril:_

_Hoy fue mi primer día de clases. Al principio estaba nerviosa porque no conocía a nadie, pero después me sentí mejor, todos son muy amables…_

_Hay otra cosa más… volví a verlo. Aun sigue mi promesa en pie, asi que no le hablé, solo me presenté y lo llamé Uchiha-san… ¿Habré hecho bien?_

_Cuando me escuchó llamarlo así su expresión cambió por completo, me hizo sentir mal porque el intentó llamarme como solo el lo hacía. Espero que no se haya enojado._

.

.

.

.

.

-Me enojé solo un poco – dijo por lo bajo, apenas pudo oírse él mismo.

Quiso saber más, aunque estuviera mal lo que hacía…  
.

.

.

.

.

_Viernes 23, abril:__  
_

_Me da vergüenza escribirlo pero… me gusta mi compañero de banco. Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, es rubio, tiene ojos celestes y es muy bueno… _

.

Dejó abruptamente de leer, no quería saber de sus sentimientos románticos hacia otra persona. Cerró el cuaderno, no podía seguir, no después de eso.

En eso sintió el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Miró hacia donde provenía el ruido. La puerta que daba al baño propio de aquella habitación estaba entreabierta, dando a entender que alguien saldría de aquel lugar.

Se quedó petrificado ante la imagen de aquella persona, que cuando finalmente salió del baño completamente se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡S-sasuke! ¿Q-qué haces? – estaba colorada por la situación - ¡D-date vuelta! P-por f-favor.

Él obedeció automáticamente. Se giró para no verla, se sentía avergonzado por su atrevimiento.

No podía verla, a ella, recién salida de una ducha, solo envuelta en una toalla.

-L-lo siento – ¿Había tartamudeado? – No quería p-pero me preocupaba que te tardabas. – Sí, definitivamente lo había hecho.

-G-gracias por p-preocuparte p-pero estoy bien, s-solo me t-tardé porque n-necesitaba tranquilizarme. L-lo siento m-mucho.

-No importa, me alegra que estés bien – contestaba aun de espaldas.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que ella habló.

-Ya e-está, ya m-me cambié.

Sasuke volvió a voltear para encontrársela ya cambiada. Se había puesto esas holgadas ropas que siempre usaba, las lucia con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas por lo ocurrido.

-Qué pena – emitió él mirándola a los ojos – ese tipo de ropa no te asienta, deberían ser de un número menor.

La imagen de ella con solo una toalla seguía en su mente. No entendía porque se ocultaba tras esa ropa que hacía perder su hermosa figura.

Ella se sonrojó mas tras escuchar eso, le hizo acordar lo que había sucedido. Bajó la vista de sus ojos hacia sus manos, notando que estas aferraban algo.

-S-sasuke, ¿d-donde encontraste eso? – preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – miró hacia donde ella tímidamente observaba.

¡No podía creerlo! Se había olvidado de dejar el diario donde estaba. ¡Qué idiota!

-Ah, esto – dijo tratando de no parecer culpable de algo que en realidad si lo era – estaba sobre tu escritorio.

-¿L-lo leíste? – sonaba nerviosa.

-No – mintió – Solo lo cerré para que no se dañara, parece viejo, por eso.

-Ah, q-que bueno – suspiró aliviada – G-gracias.

-No hay de que – había sonado tan convincente que logró convencerla. No tenia remordimiento por haberle mentido, pero pensaba que tal vez tendría que revelárselo tarde o temprano.

-Ya s-se hizo t-tarde, d-debo ir a avisarle a m-mi m-maestra – la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, vamos – respondió dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa y abriendo la ventana – Bajemos por aquí, es más rápido – le aconsejó estirando su brazo en señal de que le agarrara su mano.

-S-sí – ella se acercó con un rubor menos fuerte poblando sus mejillas – q-quiero ver a K-kiba.

-Hmp – dijo tomándola en brazos – Ya está bien, no hay porque correr hacia él.

-¡S-sasuke! - le gritó – él es m-mi amigo, l-lo quiero m-mucho y n-necesito s-saber c-como está.

-Lo sé – concluyó saltando y dejándola en sus propios pies una vez fuera de la mansión. – Vamos a avisarle a tu maestra y luego a ver a tu amigo que quieres mucho.

No dijo más, la tomó fuertemente de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Eso que había dicho sonó como un niño de tres años, lo que le hizo sentirse tonto.

Esas actitudes nunca le gustaron y ahora las experimentaba. Encima tendría que soportar verla de aquí para allá por ese chico.

Mientras caminaban pensaba en las cosas que hacía. Estaba en una situación que había vivido hace tiempo, años atrás:

_Estaba celoso, y mucho._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	22. Capítulo 22: La confianza no nos salvará

**H**ello everybody!

Here I am uploading another chapter ;)

Espero que hayan estado bien en estos días. Yo lamentablemente he vuelto a clases por lo que no estoy muy contenta. Pero bueno, solo son cuatro meses hasta volver a tener otras vacaciones.

Ya estamos casi por el final de este fic n.n . En total son 26 capítulos, así que solo nos quedan 4, ¡Qué nervios! jeje.

Ok, aquí les dejo leer. De mientras, yo me iré a terminar un One-Shot para un concurso (o lo intentaré ya que las ideas cuestan en llegar xD) y luego a tratar de escribir más de mi nuevo fic ("Amante Nocturno").

Espero que les guste, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Besos!

* * *

Capítulo 22

**La confianza no nos salvará**

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata! – exclamó una sorprendida Kurenai tras abrir la puerta – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

En eso vio que al lado de su ex-alumna se encontraba un chico cruzado de brazos mirando la escena.

-¿Quié…? Espera, ¡Sasuke! – gritó al reconocerlo, no lo había visto desde los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin, por lo que se sorprendió al verlo nuevamente. - ¿Cuándo volviste a la aldea?

-Hace como tres semanas – respondió tranquilamente – Me parece raro que no se haya enterado.

-Ya veo, es que estado en reposo, no he podido salir de aquí, hasta ayer. Bueno, eso no importa, veo que has regresado y eres nuevamente parte de Konoha – su vista se había enfocado en su frente, junto a una sonrisa - ¿Por qué están aquí?

-N-nuestra misión f-falló – respondió Hinata con la mirada triste – T-tuvimos un e-encuentro con… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se estaba acordando del mal momento.

-Tuvieron un encuentro desagradable con Akatsuki – completó Sasuke fríamente.

-¿Akatsuki? – la cara de la embarazada se alteró – Pero, ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Sí, hirieron a Inuzuka – contestó Sasuke – Venimos a avisarle de que está en el hospital, fuera de peligro.

-¡Qué noticia terrible! Gracias por avisarme, Hinata – la llamó urgentemente – vayamos a verlo ya mismo.

-S-sí.

La mujer cerró la puerta y agarró a Hinata del hombro para que empezasen a caminar, ella iba tranquilizando a Hinata, a quien las lágrimas invadieron nuevamente por el tan solo motivo de ir a ver a su amigo.

Sasuke se quedó helado, él continuaba ahí, parado frente a la puerta viendo como se alejaban.

¿Acaso lo ignoraron? ¡Qué descaro!

-Imperdonable – susurró junto a una cara de furia – Se van a ver a ese perro y me dejan aquí. ¡A Sasuke Uchiha nunca se lo ignora! – dijo avanzando hacia quienes ya se encontraban a cierta distancia.

.

.

.

.

Ingresó al hospital, solo… simplemente solo. Buscó por todas partes pero no las encontró, así que se decidió por sentarse a esperar que Hinata volviera, aunque seguramente seria dentro un largo tiempo.

-Ignoraste a Sasuke Uchiha, ¡es increíble!

En eso escuchó unos gritos bastantes conocidos provenientes de los pasillos.

-Hmp, ¿Este también está acá por ese?

Y ahí lo vio, al rubio traído del brazo por parte de la Hokage.

-¡Basta vieja! Quiero ver cómo está Kiba - este al poner la vista al frente se percató de una persona muy parecida a Sasuke, sentada en la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ese se parece a Sasuke? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor - ¡Espera, es Sasuke!

-¡Ya cállate Naruto, esto es un hospital! – le contestaba la mujer quien se encaminaba hacia la puerta para sacarlo fuera del establecimiento.

-Pero vieja, mira ahí está Sasuke, déjame ir con él – le suplicaba como si fuera un niño de dos años.

-¡No Naruto! ¡Y ya vete! – dijo finalmente para cerrarle la puerta en la cara – Ustedes dos – señaló a dos ninjas ANBU que habían aparecido apenas ella lo sacó – vigilen para que Naruto Uzumaki no entre. ¿Entendido?

-Sí señora Hokage – respondieron al unísono.

La mujer volteó hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba sentado, por lo que se acercó.

-Me imagino el motivo de porque estás aquí. Párate y sígueme, debemos hablar – y sin más nada que agregar lo guió por un pasillo.

Entraron a la oficina que ella tenía en ese hospital. Ese cuarto, era nada a comparación de su oficina en la torre principal.

-Siéntate – dijo dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Sasuke se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento, ¿de qué quería hablarle?

-¿De qué quería hablar conmigo Tsunade? – preguntó al ver que ella no decía nada.

-Necesito que me cuentes sobre Akatsuki.

-¿Qué quiere saber que no sepa? En una organización de ninjas renegados cuyo propósito es la adquisición de los jinchurikis.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Quiero que me cuentes para qué los quieren.

-Por lo que oí del líder de Akatsuki, tenía un plan llamado Ojo de Luna.

-¿Ojo de Luna? ¿Y de qué trata?

-Es muy peligroso, si llegaran a capturar a Naruto, deberíamos preocuparnos.

-¿Qué tan peligroso? ¡Dime! – la mujer no entendía nada, pero le preocupaba la cara del muchacho.

-El plan consiste en fusionar el poder de los nueve bijuus para poder convocar al  
Demonio de las 10 colas, no recuerdo su nombre exacto.

-Imposible – Tsunade estaba sorprendida y con la mirada perdida – Quieren liberar al Jibuu.

-¿Cómo sabe de eso?

-Soy la Hokage, cuando asumí me puse al tanto de todo.

-Entonces se llama Jibuu.

-Sí, es el demonio que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos selló en sí mismo para salvar al mundo. Eso era un poder absoluto. Antes de morir, él dispersó ese chakra en nueve partes, dando a cabo la formación de los actuales bijuus.

-Entiendo.

-¿Cuál es el motivo para querer liberarlo?

-Madara lo quiere para… - fue interrumpido un fuerte golpe de la mujer en la mesa.

-¿Madara? ¿Estás hablando de Madara Uchiha? – preguntó alterada, levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí, creí que lo sabría; que Madara Uchiha es el líder de Akatsuki.

-No lo sabía – contestó sentándose nuevamente – Creí que había muerto hace tiempo.

-Pues yo lo veo bastante vivo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Continúa por favor en donde te quedaste.

-Bueno, Madara lo quiere para liberar un jutsu definitivo. Un genjutsu que se dispersará  
por el mundo para que así no haya más conflictos en el mundo y se encuentre la paz, cosa en la cual no creo que sea lo que realmente quiera, aunque…

-¿Qué? – preguntó ante el silencio de Sasuke.

-Aunque también dentro de sus planes esta el recuperar su antiguo poder perdido tras la pelea con el primer Hokage.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Él mismo me lo dijo, creyó que así me uniría a él.

-La verdad que esto nos sirve demasiado. Deberíamos preocuparnos pero por el momento estamos bien, no podrán contra Naruto.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, pero igual no debemos confiarnos.

-No – dijo levantándose de su asiento – Escuche Tsunade, que no debemos confiarnos está más que claro, debemos cuidarnos, no lo digo por el hecho de proteger a Naruto sino por la aldea.

-Sí, harán de todo por conocer su paradero.

-No lo digo por eso – Sasuke se encaminó hacia la puerta y aun de espaldas le comentó lo peor – Una vez liberado el Juubi, no habrá paz – se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos – Me temo que se aproxima la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y… puede que sea lo último de todo.

Se retiró del lugar dejando a una mujer muy consternada, lo que había escuchado le hizo reflexionar de que nada sería fácil.

-Madara Uchiha, ¿Cómo te derrotaremos? – se levantó y acercó a la pequeña ventana de la habitación – Puede que lo peor se esté acercando, y yo no sé qué hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke salió del hospital tras la charla que tuvo con la Hokage, lo que le había dicho era todo verdad. Pronto podrían encontrarse en una situación devastadora para la aldea, y no solo para Konoha, sino que también para las demás.

Caminó hacia su casa, total no tenía nada más que hacer. Hinata lo había dejado "en el camino" para irse a ver a su amigo.

Ingresó a su casa y dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. En eso vio que sobre la mesada se encontraba la canasta donde la chica le llevaba el desayuno durante sus días de prueba.

-Es cierto – dijo acercándose para abrirla – debo dársela y… - miró el contenido – comprarle otras tazas.

Cuando había vuelto a su casa, tras esa conversación con Sakura, quiso sacarse de la cabeza lo que había hecho, haber revelado sus sentimientos del pasado y presente a una persona que lo hostigaba; fue por eso que se decidió a lavar lo que había ensuciado esa mañana, pero al ver que las tazas se habían roto tras el golpe propiciado a la canasta en el parque, concluyó que debía recomponer eso antes de la llegada de Hinata  
a la aldea.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer – se dijo tomando su billetera de la sala – Iré ahora.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para salir apurado a comprar; cerró la puerta y al hacer cuatro pasos su cuerpo impactó con algo, haciendo que se cayera.

Abrió los ojos, que automáticamente se cerraron con el golpe, para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba. Debajo de él estaba ella, con una mueca de dolor y sus ojos cerrados, en eso los abrió y vio que alguien estaba sobre ella, al principio intentaba enfocar la vista ya que estaba confundida por el golpe, pero luego, al reaccionar, su rostro completo se tornó rojo.

Estaban en una situación incómoda, una posición nada favorable pero aun así no se movían. Solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos del otro. Sasuke levantó una mano y la acercó a una de las mejillas rojas de la muchacha, la acarició y luego bajó su vista hacia sus labios.

Tenía ganas de besarla, y aunque intentase contenerse, la necesidad de probar sus labios era más fuerte. Acercó su rostro hacia el de ella, que aun inmóvil solo atinó a cerrar los ojos por la cercanía que la ponía nerviosa.

-S-sasuke – le llamó en un susurro – N-no…

Los dedos del muchacho sobre su boca la callaron. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio pensativo, como si estuvieran pasando millones de cosas por su mente.

Sasuke lentamente alejó su rostro del de ella y se paró del suelo dándole la espalda. Ella se incorporó y quedó sentada mirando el piso, aun estaba nerviosa por lo que pasó segundos antes.

-Lo siento – escuchó de él, quien se dio la vuelta y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – No sé lo que me pasó.

-E-está b-bien – fue lo único que pudo decir una vez ya de pie.

Sasuke suspiró en forma de recomponer el aire y vio que se encontraban en frente de su casa, en la calle desierta de su barrio.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí? – le preguntó extrañado – Creí que estarías con Inuzuka.

-V-vine a d-disculparme – le contestó con la vista en el piso, parecía arrepentida – T-tú me acompañaste a v-ver a Kurenai y l-luego te d-dejamos ahí. P-perdón, n-no quise…

-No importa – le interrumpió – Ya pasó.

-P-perdón – volvió a repetir, estaba muy apenada – S-si p-puedo hacer algo p-para r-remediarlo…

-Hinata – el tono de su voz la asustó, era extraña, algo… seductora - ¿En serio te ofreces a cualquier cosa? – su mirada le hacía aumentar la frecuencia de su respiración.

-Eh… s-sí, e-es decir…

No la dejó terminar, tomó su mano y la llevó fuera del barrio Uchiha.

-¿Q-qué…? – no entendía a donde se la llevaba – S-sasuke.

-Tengo que ir a comprarte unas tazas – la miró de reojo – y no se cuales te gustarán más, así que irás conmigo a elegirlas.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Unas tazas…? No e-entiendo.

-Rompí las que estaban en tu canasta en un acto de… no importa, solo se me rompieron las que me dejaste para desayunar – concluyó entrando en un local con ella todavía de la mano.

-N-no hace f-falta q-que me compres unas n-nuevas – le dijo parando ante un estante.

-Sí y no me discutas – la miró otra vez a los ojos y con una sonrisa se le acercó al oído para susurrarle – Es lo que me debes por dejarme plantado en medio de la calle.

Ella se apenó y sonrojó ante lo sucedido.

-Vamos, elije – fue lo último que escuchó de él, quien aun tenía su mano agarrada a la de ella, pero esta vez más fuerte, como si no quisiera deshacerse del agarre.

-S-sí…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	23. Capítulo 23: Celos que llevan a la verda

Hello n.n

Aquí yo, subiendo otro capi de este fic (y el cual es uno de mis dos capítulos favoritos, jeje)

Perdón por no haberlo hecho antes, es que con los exámenes y trabajos que he tenido que hacer se me ha pasado por alto el hacerme un tiempito para subir el capi...

Ok, les dejo leyendo, pero sin antes agradecerles como siempre por sus comentarios. Gracias :D

Espero que les guste, kisses.

Pd: Casi me olvido de decirles, jeje: Lo que está escrito en itálica (_blablabla_) son pensamientos... Por las dudas n.n

* * *

Capítulo 23

**Celos que llevan a la verdad del amor**

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Y como si fuera poco, me hizo pagarle el ramen! – exclamaba el rubio imperativo – Ese Kakashi, haré que la próxima pague él, después de todo fue él quien me invitó.

¿Cómo se había tornado el confortable silencio en un griterío de un momento para el otro? Hace minutos se habían encontrado al muchacho a la salida del local donde Hinata había recuperado las tazas que el ataque de furia de Sasuke había roto.

Al parecer le estaban saliendo las cosas mal, a él, Sasuke Uchiha, el prodigio, el vengador. Solo quería estar a solas con ella pero, como la suerte tenía ganas de divertirse unos momentos con él, le había mandado a Naruto para interrumpir la paz que mantenían.

Y ahí estaban, los tres caminando por las calles de Konoha. Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de no escuchar a su amigo que cada vez levantaba más la voz. Por momento miraba a Hinata quien, caminando entre medio de los dos muchachos, iba observando el suelo.

_Espero que no estés sonrojada por caminar a su lado_, pensaba al otorgarle una última mirada.

Se estaba empezando a enojar internamente, no entendía la manía de ella de sonrojarse ante la presencia de Naruto. Ese chico no había hecho nada por ella y ella aun seguía nerviosa por él. Esperaba que ya no sintiera nada por él, ni una pizca de amor, o que por lo menos que éste se hubiera transformado en alguna otra cosa como admiración.

Él había hecho muchas cosas por ella. La había invitado a almorzar, le había brindado su apoyo ante una persona que no le agradó nunca a causa de estar todo el tiempo con ella, le había comprado un par de tazas, hasta había admitido una vez que estaba celoso al creer que ella le estaba escribiendo al rubio una carta.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca hubiera demostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos, nunca hubiera gastado dinero en otra persona que no fuera él, ni siquiera en una mujer.

Estaba totalmente seguro que la vida se le seguía riendo en la cara.

-¡Ya verán cuando sea el Hokage! – gritó Naruto, al parecer seguía hablando - ¿Tú me apoyarás Hina-chan? – dijo abrazándola y haciendo que el sonrojo en ella aumentara – Si Hina-chan me apoyara seré muy felíz.

-Claro N-naruto-kun – se la escuchaba nerviosa.

_¿Hina-chan?_

_¿Si Hina-chan me apoya seré muy feliz?_

¡Pero qué le pasaba a ese individuo! ¿Por qué la abrazaba así con tanta confianza? ¿Y desde cuando tanta confianza como para llamarla Hina-chan?

No lo soportaba más, fue por eso que dejó de observar la desagradable escena que se daba a su lado para mirar al frente. Si seguía así podía ser capaz de demostrar que los celos le estaban ganando una batalla interna, y no quería eso. No dejaría ver a nadie que Sasuke Uchiha estaba celoso.

No, no lo haría.

-Hina-chan es tan buena conmigo – escuchó decir nuevamente.

¿Acaso se lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

No, era imposible, si Naruto no podía captar nada la mayoría de las veces. Aunque… ahora recordaba que algo le había dicho… ¡Demonios! ¡Se lo estaba haciendo a propósito! ¡Lo estaba probando!

No era tan idiota después de todo…

_Tranquilízate Sasuke_, se decía a si mismo cerrando los ojos,_ no dejes que Naruto te gane, que logre su cometido._

-Mañana iré a visitar a Kiba, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó.

¿La seguiría abrazando; estaría ella más colorada? No quería abrir los ojos, tenía que controlarse.

-M-me encantaría N-naruto-kun – escuchó contestarle.

Ella definitivamente estaría muy sonrojada, y eso le enojaba mucho. ¡Solo ella se fijaría en ese! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de qué el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha andaba tras ella? ¿Qué siempre lo estuvo? Eso lo desquiciaba.

-¡Qué bueno Hina-chan! Déjame que te abrace de nuevo.

¿Abrazarla de nuevo? ¡Esto era el colmo!

Cerró su mano izquierda con mucha fuerza formando un puño. Debía controlarse…

-Ah, me olvidaba Hina-chan, espera que tengo que buscarlo… - se escuchaba el ruido de que estaba revolviendo la mochila que traía – Aguarda un momento Hina-chan…

Hina-chan, Hina-chan… no lo soportaba. La ira le empezaba a viajar por sus venas.

¡Esto era demasiado! Lo estaba consiguiendo.

_Hina-chan, lo llega a decir otra vez y no respondo de mí…_

-¡Aquí está! Toma Hina-ch… ¡Sasuke! – gritó de repente interrumpiendo su frase - ¡Tu mano!

¿Su mano? Abrió los ojos para mirarlo desafiante, ¿Qué incoherencia estaba diciendo?

Ahí estaba el rubio, tendiéndole con una mano un sobre a Hinata, y con la otra señalándole la mano que contenía su ira.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto? – preguntó fríamente

-¡Tu mano! – seguía señalándola – Le sucede algo.

¿Le sucedía algo? ¿Qué otra cosa más que contener las ganas de tirársele encima para pegarle un buen rato estaba sucediendo?

Miró hacia el lugar señalado para encontrarse con algo inesperado. De su puño salían pequeños rayos azulados provenientes de su Chidori.

¿En verdad todo lo que había pasado había provocado esto? ¿Qué hubiera sido de la persona que intentase seducir a la chica frente a sus ojos? Sin duda, hubiera estado muerto a los pocos segundos.

-¿Estás b-bien S-sasuke? – preguntó preocupada Hinata tocándole el hombro, haciendo que abriera el puño y desapareciera el poder que se estaba iniciando.

-No es nada – contestó calmadamente disfrazando su asombro – Solo estaba pensando que debía practicar nuevamente mi Chidori – mintió. ¡Qué excusa tan estúpida!

-Bueno, si quieres vamos ahora mismo a nuestro antiguo campo de entrenamiento – habló feliz el rubio con una gran sonrisa – Necesito ir a seguir entrenando mi modo ermitaño y tal vez puedas verlo. Es muy poderoso – su sonrisa se ensanchó más de lo que ya estaba.

-No, gracias. Dejémoslo para otro día, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Como cuáles? – el rubio entrecerró los ojos como buscando descifrar la respuesta.

-Cosas que no te interesan Naruto – miró el sobre que todavía tenía en su mano - ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó arrebatándoselo.

-¡Dámelo! – gritó con un sonrojo en las mejillas – No es para ti, es para Hina…

-S-sasuke, dámelo por f-favor – interrumpió la chica mirándolo – eso es algo d-de Naruto p-para mí.

-Está bien – contestó entregándoselo – Vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo para salir de ahí; le tomó de la muñeca en un fuerte agarre – Adiós Naruto – saludó sin mirarlo.

.

.

.

.

La llevaba a paso rápido por las calles de Konoha, detrás de él escuchaba la respiración agitada de ella por la falta de aire.

Estaba enojado, por eso se la llevó así.

Muy enojado y todo a causa de ese sobre. No era porque Naruto le haya entregado eso sino porque vio el garabato dibujado en la esquina superior del mismo.

¿Por qué le había entregado una carta a Hinata con un intento de corazón? ¿Acaso era una carta de… amor?

El mismo pensamiento le producía molestia. Naruto no se podía fijar en ella.

¡Hinata Hyuuga era de él! ¡De Sasuke Uchiha!

Habían entrado a los desolados territorios Uchiha y llegado a la casa principal cuando la soltó. Buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave y al abrir la puerta la tomó nuevamente de la muñeca para que entrara.

Ella estaba confundida ante su actuar, ya que era brusco.

Cerró la puerta y agarró la bolsa que Hinata llevaba con el par de tazas para depositarla sobre la mesada de la cocina. Ella seguía observándolo, ahí, ahora tomando un vaso con agua sin siquiera desviar la vista de la ventana de la cocina.

-S-sasuke… - lo llamó pero no giró a verla, seguía dándole la espalda – ¿S-sasuke, s-sucede algo?

Escuchó como depositó fuertemente el vaso pero sin romperlo. Luego de eso volteó a verla, sus ojos demostraban ira.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ella, lo que le puso nerviosa ya que estaba extraño. Pero no sucedió nada, él le paso por al lado para salir fuera del lugar. Lo siguió y encontró parado en medio de la sala con los brazos apoyados en su cintura y la cabeza gacha.

Se acercó a él hasta el punto de quedar a centímetros de su espalda.

-S-sas…

-¿Te sigue gustando Naruto? – preguntó casi en un susurro que ella oyó perfectamente.

-¿Qué? – no entendía a qué venía su pregunta.

-¿Te sigue gustando Naruto?- repitió un poco más fuerte.

-¿Por q-qué p-preguntas eso?

Sasuke se giró rápidamente y le tomó bruscamente de los hombros, sus ojos la aterraban.

-¡Contesta! – le gritó enojado – ¡No evadas mi pregunta! ¡Contesta Hinata!

-S-sasuke, m-me lastimas.

En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda y cabeza. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba apegada a la pared del lugar. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero aun sentía terror por los ojos de Sasuke, quien aun la tomaba de los hombros y parecía no ceder a soltarla.

-Siempre te ha gustado Naruto – comenzó a hablar más calmado – Desde que comenzaste a estudiar en la Academia. No me dirigías la palabra, era como si no me conocieras – sus ojos dejaron de destellar rabia y se serenaron a la vez que suavizó el agarre de sus hombros – Hiciste amigos, te llevabas bien con quien querías, te empezó a gustar él y yo… yo solo quería que volvieras a hablarme.

-T-tú fuiste el q-que dijo q…

-Acababa de perder a mi familia Hinata, perdí a mi clan – se acercó más a ella – Estaba devastado, lo que te había dicho había sido pura mentira. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando apareciste en la Academia y me llamaste Uchiha-san? ¡Me odié a mi mismo!

-Lo s-siento – bajó la vista – Q-quería ayudarte y t-tú me pediste q-que no te hablara y… l-lo siento.

Sasuke tomó la barbilla de ella para lo mirara a los ojos.

-Fue mi error, y mi estúpido orgullo. Debería ser yo el que pidiera perdón.

-Eso q-quedó en el p-pasado…

- Y después de todo eso vienen los celos – habló de nuevo acariciándole la mejilla - ¡Son horribles!

-¿C-celos? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí – formó una pequeña sonrisa – Pensar que andabas todo el tiempo con ese compañero tuyo de equipo, ese Inuzuka que te abrazaba y tenía tanta confianza. Además de ver las miradas de niña enamorada que le regalabas a Naruto.

-S-sasuke… ¿tú… t-tenías c-celos?

-Muchos Hinata… ¿Recuerdas el examen de ascenso a chuunin? – ella asintió - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me retiré de mi batalla mirándote pero tú solo observabas a Naruto preocupada?

-No – contestó rápidamente – n-no estaba así p-por Naruto-kun… estaba p-preocupada p-por ti Sasuke.

-¿Por mí? No lo parecía – le recalcó.

-Recé d-durante t-toda la b-batalla por que s-salieras b-bien pero… cuando t-te retirabas c-con Kakashi-sensei d-decidí mirar hacia otro l-lado… No quería q-que descubrieras que estaba m-mirándote a ti.

-Hmp – elaboró una sonrisa de alivio ante lo dicho por ella – Me alegra que no te hayas olvidado del todo de mí.

-N-nunca lo hice S-sasuke…

En eso sintió como él se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza su hombro, haciendo que sus brazos se aferraran a ella formando un abrazo.

-Cuando me fui de Konoha siempre pensaba en ti… Siempre me gustaste Hinata y… la distancia hacia cada vez más grande ese sentimiento – su voz salía más baja – Quería volver pero… primero estaba mi venganza y luego… el orgullo que me impidió tanto tiempo enfrentarme a eso que sentía… que aún siento - al decir eso último se aferró más fuerte a ella, causando que se sonrojara y su corazón latiera más rápido.

-Yo… fui a b-buscarte p-para que n-no te fueras – susurró. Ante esa confesión, Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Qué? – preguntó anonadado.

-Fui a b-buscarte, n-no quería q-que te fueras pero… te v-vi hablando c-con Sakura. Ella d-dijo que te amaba… - bajó la vista para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus perlados ojos – m-mi corazón no r-resistió esa c-confesión.

Sasuke seguía observándola. ¿Acaso le había afectado lo que Sakura le había dicho años atrás? ¿Por qué? Desprendió un brazo del agarre para levantarle la vista otra vez.

-No me hubiera quedado pero… me habría gustado ver tu rostro una vez más antes de irme.

-No m-me sigue g-gustando Naruto – dijo ella de repente.

-¿Qué?

-R-respondo a tu p-pregunta… No m-me sigue g-gustando Naruto. Hace t-tiempo q-que dejé de s-sentir algo p-por él.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-C-cuando te fuiste d-de Konoha…

-Pero él te dio una carta – dijo acariciándole un mechón de su cabello azulado.

-Una c-carta p-para Sakura – explicó ella – Ayer m-me pidió que s-se la entregara c-cuando fuera v-visitar a Kiba, n-no quería q-que se la rechace p-por eso s-si se la entregaba yo, ella l-la aceptaría.

Ahora entendía todo: el encontrarse a Naruto, la confianza, la carta…

Se había dejado llevar por los celos que no había razonado nada coherente ante la situación que había protagonizado hace momentos con su amigo y ella.

-Eso quiere decir que… ya no sientes nada por él, ni él por ti.

-Sí, p-pero…

No pudo continuar, las manos de Sasuke sujetando su cintura y aprisionándola más hacia la pared la hicieron callar. Se sentía nerviosa, no solo por eso sino por la forma en la que él la miraba.

-Y eso quiere decir – él acercó más su rostro hacia el de ella hasta el punto de que sus frentes se tocaran, haciendo que al hablar su aliento la pusiera nerviosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte – que sientes algo por mí.

Su rostro se coloreó más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Lo que él había dicho la había tomado por sorpresa. Sus ojos, cristalizados, comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, haciendo que bajara el rostro para no enfrentarse a la mirada negra del muchacho.

-Yo… n-no quería p-pero… no sé cómo – murmuraba nerviosa – Tú t-te habías ido y y-yo te extrañaba… a p-pesar de la d-distancia que habíamos t-tenido d-durante niños… yo t-te quería, p-pero cuando d-desapareciste…

-Hmp – sonrió – me alegra escuchar eso.

-¿Por q…?

La pregunta se vio interrumpida por un acto que no esperaba. Los labios de Sasuke se encontraban sobre los suyos.

Sasuke la estaba besando con una necesidad que nunca hubiera esperado proveniente de él. No supo cuando le correspondió el beso y mucho menos cuando sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos azabaches del muchacho.

No supo y no le interesaba… porque estaba besando a Sasuke Uchiha y le gustaba lo que hacía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	24. Capítulo 24: ¿Tan pronto termina la paz?

¡Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el último capítulo, lo siento, pero es que los exámenes me han sacado tiempo...

Me alegra mucho el haber leído que el capítulo 23 les gustó. ¿Se hizo tardar mucho el beso? Jaja.

Ya vamos por el capi 24, lo que significa que en dos más ya llegará el final de la historia n.n

Espero que éste les guste...

Gracias por leer y comentar, me gusta mucho saber que les gusta.

Kisses!

* * *

Capítulo 24

**¿Tan pronto termina la paz?**

.

.

.

.

.

El beso comenzó a volverse más pasional a la vez que Sasuke la aferraba más a su cuerpo. Su espalda era cada vez más presionada a la pared, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario, no sabía como, pero se dejaba llevar por las caricias y los besos que aquel muchacho le regalaba. Sentía una gran sensación en su pecho, opuesta al temor y la desolación que siempre habían convivido en su ser; ahora sentía alivio, paz.

Sasuke dejó de besarla y la miró fijamente. Su respiración al igual al igual que la de ella era agitada; sus ojos, que antes se mostraron rígidos, ahora volvían a ser los mismos que ella había conocido hace muchos años atrás, esa tarde cuando al estar con su querida y ahora difunta madre, sintió la presencia de otras personas con las cuales se vio obligada a ver de quien se trataba. Recordó al niño de cinco años de edad, de ojos dóciles y apacible sonrisa que amablemente le ofreció su mano para llevarla a jugar.

Nunca se había olvidado de aquel día en el que una nueva persona había entrado a su vida, llenándola de buenas e inolvidables experiencias. Hasta en el momento más difícil que había transitado él la había acompañado: la muerte de su madre. Ese día creyó que sus días soleados se habían esfumado junto con la vitalidad de su progenitora, pero no fue así. Él la sacó de la oscuridad que poco a poco quería apoderarse de ella.

Siempre pensaba en él, en su muy buen amigo que le hacía olvidar la tristeza del mundo; aún después de la muerte de su clan y del alejamiento que se produjo en ambos no dejó de preocuparse por él, y ni el más mínimo sentimiento de rencor, que jamás emergió, pudo hacerle odiar. Después de todo, ella quería a su gran amigo.

El tiempo había pasado, el se había alejado y no vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Su mirada se había apagado, su sonrisa esfumado y nunca más vista en su delicado rostro, implantando en éste una seriedad y frialdad que seguiría acompañándolo en todo momento.

Ya no era el mismo, y le dolía.

También sufrió con su ida, nunca se hubiera imaginado verlo partir en busca de venganza hacia su hermano, aquel modelo a seguir que siempre había admirado.

Nunca más vio aquellos ojos que ahora volvían a aparecer, frente a ella en esa habitación. Su corazón latía con mayor rapidez y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de la vergüenza de no saber que hacer, de cómo reaccionar.

-Lo siento – le dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella y acariciándole con una mano una de las rojas mejillas – Lo siento, pero quería hacerlo, Hinata.

-No t-tienes porque pedir p-perdón Sasuke – le contestó bajando la vista – No me obligaste a n-nada.

-De acuerdo – escuchó y seguido a eso sintió como se alejó de ella.

Levantó el rostro y lo vio dirigirse hacia la cocina, dejándola como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Había dicho que quería besarla pero, ¿Por qué habría sido? ¿Sentiría algo por ella? El tan solo hecho de pensar un "si" hacia que su corazón aumentara nuevamente su velocidad.

Lo vio regresar seriamente con su bolsa en mano. Cuando se paró frente a ella le tendió ésta con total naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Se hace tarde – le dijo cuando ya había tomado sus pertenencias – Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa.

Hinata asintió, pero por más que intentó no logró realizar movimiento alguno. Sasuke, a su vez, abrió la puerta y se giró al no sentirla junto a él, encontrándosela todavía recargada en la pared.

- ¿No vendrás? – preguntó rompiendo su máscara de seriedad con la formación de una sonrisa burlona - ¿O es que prefieres pasarte toda la noche aquí? Si es así, no tengo problema alguno.

La chica lo miró y abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero nada salía de ésta. Solo sintió una vez más ardor en ambos lados de su rostro, pero esta vez más intenso.

Vio como Sasuke se le acercó y le tomó la mano, sin borrar aquella sonrisa, para dirigirla hacia la puerta de salida.

-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que te vayas – comenzó él una vez fuera de la casa y cerrando con llave la puerta – Si fuera por mi… - la miró disimuladamente - …me pasaría lo que resta del día besándote.

Rió al ver como un tono rojo, demasiado notable, se apoderó de toda su cara. Se acercó y le besó la frente tiernamente, sin soltar su mano.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para otro gran momento como el de hoy.

Hinata involuntariamente sonrió al comenzar a caminar al comprender las palabras del moreno. Sasuke quería repetir el beso, lo que le llevó a la conclusión de que sí sentía algo, después de todo, él no hacía las cosas sin razón alguna, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Continuaron caminando hasta abandonar los territorios Uchiha, dejando ahí guardado el recuerdo y gran momento que habían vivido.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos de sol le dieron de lleno en la cara, dando a conocer el nuevo día que comenzaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo observar a través de la ventana el cielo con escasas nubes. Se estiró y sentó en la gran cama blanca; miró el reloj el cual le avisaba que aún era temprano.

Decidió tomar una ducha, así que se dirigió al baño y se metió en la bañera. Cuando terminó, se encaminó al ropero para cambiarse y tras vestirse observó la hora, seguía teniendo tiempo, por lo que bajó por las escaleras, a la vez que se colocaba en la frente el protector con el símbolo de Konoha, para poder desayunar antes de ir hacia la casa de Hinata.

Le había prometido el acompañarla a visitar a su compañero de equipo al hospital, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de que estuviera cerca de el Inuzuka; por eso había decidido, por cuenta propia, el ir con ella, ya sea para no dejarla sola como para prevenir que el hospitalizado no le insinuara nada… aunque estuviese inconsciente.

Mientras tomaba su té la imagen de ella le vino a la mente; su rostro, el que tanto había recordado durante su exilio; sus ojos, que cuando dormía le aparecían en sueños a hostigarlo por el no haberlos visto antes de irse; y su boca, la cual había probado el día anterior tras haber admitido el ser víctima de varios celos.

Sonrió, el recuerdo de ella le hacia bien, nunca había estado mejor.

-Te estás ablandando Sasuke – se dijo tras dar un sorbo final al líquido – Sonríes recordando. Nunca has sonreído tanto.

Lavó lo que utilizó y salió de la cocina para finalmente dirigirse a la mansión Hyuuga para buscarla. Pasó por el living y tomó las llaves que reposaban en una mesada, cerca de la puerta. Abrió la misma y se giró para cerrarla, pero su vista hacia una pared de la habitación detuvo su acto.

-Hpm – emitió junto a una sonrisa, para luego salir del lugar.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Uchiha? – le preguntó unos de los sujetos que custodiaban la entrada a la mansión Hyuuga.

-He venido por Hinata – respondió esquivándole la mirada acusadora al joven frente suyo – Hazme el favor de llamarla.

-Primero, para usted es Señorita Hyuuga, no se tome demasiada confianza – le dijo elevando la voz – Y no la llamaré porque no se encuentra.

-Seguro – contestó sarcásticamente mirándole – Se suponía que vendría a buscarla, no creas que lograrás engañarme.

-Ella no se encuentra Uchiha – repitió otra voz.

Vio como el gran portón que tenía enfrente se abrió para así aparecer un sujeto de cabellos castaños largos, atados en una coleta baja, y los mismos ojos que el otro que le impedía pasar. La expresión seria que traía éste no había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

-Neji-san – el joven que había detenido a Sasuke le hizo una reverencia a su superior – Viene por la señorita Hyuuga.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte.

-De acuerdo – concluyó desapareciendo tras el portón.

-Vaya, ahora te tratan de gran señor, Hyuuga – sonrió el moreno socarronamente a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres con mi prima, Uchiha? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que habían intentado ser ofensivas.

-Muchas cosas – contestó sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa que al otro chico le estaba molestando – Pero por el momento, me conformo con venir a buscarla, debo llevarla a un lugar.

-Como ya te han dicho, ella no se encuentra, así que haznos el favor de retirarte.

-¿Dónde ha ido? – le cuestionó.

-No veo buenas intenciones en ti, por lo que no te lo diré – explicó dando media vuelta para volver a entrar a la mansión.

-Tú no conoces mis intenciones – le replicó, con lo cual Neji se detuvo, pero no giró a verlo.

-No confió en ti, con eso me basta.

-No me importa si confías o no en mí, como a mí no me importa el tratar contigo. Con Hinata me basta.

-¿No crees…? – volteó a verlo serenamente - ¿Qué deberías tratar con Hiashi-sama primero? – sonrió ante el cambio en el rostro de Sasuke.

El moreno de pronto recordó lo que la muchacha le había dicho hace bastante, cuando transitaban los primeros días de su prueba:

_._

" _-A-ayer, cuando entré a la c-casa, m-me lo encontré. Me p-preguntó d-donde había e-estado y… d-después de p-pensar e-el cómo d-decirle que contigo…_

_-D-después de pensarlo – volvió a repetir sin darse cuenta – m-me dijo q-que n-no hacía falta, q-que sabía q-que f-fue contigo. P-pensé q-que haría c-cualquier cosa pero… al c-contrario, m-me…_

_-¿Te qué? – Sasuke estaba expectante._

_-Me… - alzó las cejas con sorpresa – aconsejó._

_-¿Aconsejó? Eso es extraño._

_-Sí…_

_-¿Y qué te dijo?_

_Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista, parecía darle vergüenza lo iba a decir. Fue por eso que él tomó nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos y reformuló su pregunta._

_-¿Qué te dijo Hinata?_

_-Que… q-que n-no… me… Que no m-me lastimes d-de nuevo._

_Esa frase la recibió como un golpe, como un baldazo de agua fría. La había lastimado bastante. Pero no lo haría de nuevo, no se lo permitiría…_

_Sasuke, de repente, la abrazó con tanta fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más… en realidad no quería soltarla por nada del mundo._

_-No lo haré… de nuevo. Lo prometo. "_

.

-Tú no sabes lo que él piensa de mí, así que no cantes victoria mucho antes de tiempo – le dijo volviendo a sonreír para provocarlo.

-Vete Uchiha, me molesta tu presencia – Neji volvió a girar para finalmente entrar, pero otra vez Sasuke le habló.

-¿Me dirás dónde fue?

-No te d…-

-Al hospital – respondió interrumpiéndolo una voz femenina.

Sasuke observó en la dirección de donde la respuesta había venido y se encontró con los mismos ojos de ese clan. Su portadora se parecía a Hinata pero el color de pelo era diferente, era castaño.

-¡Hanabi-sama! – le recriminó su primo enojado por haberse develado el paradero de su otra pariente.

-Su compañero despertó mucho antes de lo esperado – continuó la chica de unos 16 años sin mirar a quien la había llamado – Preguntó por su equipo. Shino pasó a buscarla hace una hora.

-Entiendo, entonces iré para allá – volteó y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a los dos Hyuuga enfrente del gran portón. Tras unos pasos se detuvo pero no giró – Gracias – agradeció y continuó su trayecto.

Una vez solos, el mayor de cabello castaño miró a la pequeña, la cual le devolvió la vista con una sonrisa.

-No debió haberle informado. Según datos, él pretende algo con su hermana.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hice.

-¿Pero en qué piensa? Está mal. – intentó explicar.

-Neji – le llamó Hanabi – Esto no está para nada mal.

-Es un traidor, no me gusta la idea de que esté cerca de Hinata-sama.

-¿No te has dado cuenta…? – comenzó ella - ¿… en cómo la mira?

-No, ni siquiera lo he visto cerca de ella.

-Pues yo si – sonrió felizmente – Soy mujer, y entiendo esa mirada, primo.

-No quiero que sufra.

-Primo – dijo ella y abrió el portón – Hasta un traidor puede sentir amor, además – lo miró seriamente – por lo que se dice en la aldea, ese Uchiha está más humano y creo saber por quien. - finalizó entrando y dejando al muchacho pensativo.

-¿Por quién? – levantó la voz para que lo escuchara.

-Solo mírate a ti, recuerda quien te ha cambiado – escuchó a la distancia – Gracias a ella eres más humano.

Neji levantó la vista al cielo y sonrió, si su prima había hecho ese milagro tras los exámenes de ascenso hace varios años, entonces no había perdido ese toque.

Suspiró y entró a la mansión para seguir con su entrenamiento.

-Aún así, no me convence – se dijo a sí mismo – Es muy arrogante.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke continuaba su camino hacia el hospital; menos mal que había aparecido aquella Hyuuga para informarle ya que, de otra forma, no habría conseguido nada de ese arrogante que tenía de primo.

Iba un poco enojado, no solo por haber tenido que agradecer a alguien sino porque otra vez lo había plantado, y por ese Inuzuka. ¿Por qué había despertado antes de tiempo? Se hubiera quedado dormido unos días más, y así todos contentos… o tal vez solo él.

Si seguía queriendo posesionarse de Hinata dentro de unos días, tal vez podría darle una pequeña lección, después de todo Hinata era su…

Se detuvo pensativo y cerró los ojos para evitar distracción alguna. Hinata era su… ¿Qué? No se le había pasado nunca por la mente.

Al principio, él solo deseaba volver a tener su confianza y amistad, pero junto a eso guardaba esos sentimientos que lo acompañaban incesantemente durante años, esos que nunca supo cuando habían aparecido. Nunca pensó que pasaría después de lo que pudiera pasar… de lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Otra vez había actuado sin pensar, y todo porque su rubio amigo había logrado que en su interior explotasen aquellos celos reprimidos, esos que nunca pensó que tendría otra vez desde su infancia.

-¡Uchiha! – escuchó un grito llamándolo, lo que le obligó a abrir los ojos.

Enfrente de él se encontraba la Hokague, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de fastidio. En eso vio que se encontraban dentro de el hospital. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Había estado pensando todo aquello desde ahí adentro?

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tranquilamente sin inmutarse a la expresión de la mujer.

-Te he llamado como cinco veces, me has hecho gritar en un hospital. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, dígame que necesita – contestó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada importante.

-¿Acaso estás paseando? No sabía que el hospital tenía una linda vista – habló sarcásticamente Tsunade.

-Venía en busca de alguien, pero eso es algo mío. – respondió molesto. ¿Por qué contarle?

-Ah, comprendo – la mujer relajó el rostro y sonrió – Comprendo.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Si – dijo volviendo a una expresión de seriedad – Acompáñame a la torre, debo informarte algo.

Ella emprendió el viaje, seguida por él. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Kakashi sentado en un sillón fuera de la oficina de la Hokague. Éste, al verlos, se levantó y avanzó para entrar al lugar.

-¿Cómo va todo Sasuke? – le preguntó con lo que seguro sería una sonrisa, debajo de aquella máscara que portaba sobre su rostro – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Al parecer va bien Kakashi – respondió la mujer tomando asiento – Si no fuera por eso no me lo hubiera encontrado en el hospital muy pensativo… - en eso observó al moreno inquisitivamente - ¿O eso significa lo contrario?

-¿Me dirá el porqué me trajo aquí? – preguntó evadiendo la pregunta. ¿Qué les importaba su vida privada?

-De acuerdo – contestó la mujer sacando unos papeles de un cajón y entregándoselos al mayor de ellos – Se han encontrado pistas de los atacantes del equipo de Kurenai – comenzó a explicar la mujer – Cómo fuimos avisados, gracias a Sasuke, uno de ellos era Hoshigaki Kisame, actual miembro de Akatsuki y siempre compañero de Uchiha Itachi.

-Su antiguo compañero – corrigió Sasuke con voz apagada, la mención de su hermano le producía recuerdos del pasado – Ya no lo es más.

-Yo no diría eso – habló el hombre, que revisaba los papeles.

-¿Qué? – interrogó el muchacho mirándolo.

-Al parecer el antiguo cómplice de Orochimaru se ha aliado con Uchiha Madara – prosiguió lamujer – Y junto a él, miembros que creíamos en deceso.

-¿En deceso? – repitió Sasuke-¿Está diciendo que quienes creíamos muertos siguen junto a Madara? – preguntó revolviendo sus cabellos en forma de creer que era una broma – Eso es imposible.

-Inuzuka ha confesado – Tsunade habló detenidamente mirando a Sasuke – el otro atacante.

-Está vivo, Sasuke – dijo Kakashi – Ha sido él.

El chico miraba alternamente a las dos personas que estaban en la habitación con él. Eso que decían era imposible, no podían bromear con algo así.

-¡Yo lo vi morir! – explicó alteradamente – ¡Yo lo maté! No vengan a decirme que está vivo. ¡Está muerto!

-Sasuke – intentaba tranquilizarlo la Hokague – No te alteres, te estamos avisando por el solo hecho de que ayudes a la aldea. Más tarde se les será avisado a otros.

-Él está muerto – repitió apretando sus puños y con la cabeza gacha.

-Se están acercando – dijo lamujer – Debemos proteger la aldea… y a Naruto, es el último objetivo que les queda.

-¿Cómo está segura de eso? – formuló el moreno – ¿Cóm…?–

Un pergamino abierto se le interpuso en su vista al suelo, levantó la cabeza y vio como su antiguo maestro le tendía el objeto, seriamente. Tras un momento en quietud, lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó al terminar de leer - ¿Cómo consiguieron esto?

-Estaba en el abrigo de Inuzuka, tras atacarlo lo usaron como mensajero, sin que nadie, ni él mismo se diera cuenta – Tsunade sonaba agotada.

-Entiendo – dijo Sasuke y le devolvió a ella el pergamino, dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió Kakashi.

-Sí, no es nada. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Puedes – autorizó la mujer – Pero no comentes de esto a nadie, nosotros les informaremos.

-Está bien. Con su permiso – concluyó saliendo de la oficina.

Las dos personas que permanecían en la habitación se miraron.

-¿Cree que hayan utilizado aquella técnica? – se atrevió el hombre a formular.

-Sí, después de todo Madara se ha aliado con el socio de Orochimaru.

-¿No debió explicarle eso a Sasuke?

-No lo sé – contestó la mujer tapándose la cara en señal de cansancio – No sé como manejar esto.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá – le alentó él – No dejaremos que atrapen a Naruto.

-Eso espero – expresó ella – que algo se nos ocurra.

Se destapó la cara y miró con preocupación el pergamino que permanecía abierto frente a ella. El cual, según se había supuesto y, tras la reacción de Sasuke, comprobado, comunicaba aquellas noticias desde el puño y letra de Uchiha Itachi. Leyó la última línea:

_Prepárense, nos veremos pronto. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	25. Capítulo 25: Cuando ya no sabes

¡Hooola!

Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior. No se dan una idea la alegría que me da cuando leo que les gusta...

Lo siento por la tardanza, es que he estado haciendo algunas cosas que me impiden subir el capítulo, ya que antes debo corregirlo para ver si encuentro algún error n.n

Bueno, aquí va el capítulo 25, el anteúltimo de esta historia... El comienzo del final... Ok, no, quería ponerle suspenso a esto pero no me sale xD

Espero que les guste...

Muchas gracias por leer. Besos n.n

* * *

Capítulo 25

**Cuando ya no sabes que es verdad y que es mentira**

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado el mediodía y él continuaba sentado sobre aquella roca del bosque que quedaba cerca de los territorios Uchiha, aquel lugar donde hace años él y su hermano habían pasado tardes enteras entrenando cuando él aún era un niño que quería seguir los pasos de esa persona que admiraba enormemente.

Una pequeña brisa corrió en el lugar, dándole la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y sentirla tranquilamente golpeando su cara.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos encontró algo distinto en aquel paisaje, era aquel mismo sitio en el que se encontraba actualmente pero éste se diferenciaba al tener la imagen de un niño pequeño sentado al lado suyo. Lo observó, era él con tal vez unos siete u ocho años de edad. El niño observaba hacia el frente sin percatarse de su presencia, por lo que claramente le dio a entender que estaba alucinando.

En eso, vio como el Sasuke pequeño abrió los ojos y la boca en forma de sorpresa, a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de algunos shurikens siendo lanzados hacia un objetivo. Una sensación extraña que inundó su pecho le hizo girar la cabeza y observar en la misma dirección que el niño. Ahí estaba, esa persona que tanto había admirado, en medio del lugar con ambos ojos cerrados y una cara apacible. El niño sonrió y corrió hacia su encuentro, dejando a Sasuke solo en la roca observándolos.

-¡Increíble, hermano! – dijo el pequeño a su lado, haciendo que el mayor abriera los ojos y sonriera – clavaste todos los blancos, incluso el que estaba escondido detrás de la roca – Itachi lo miró – Muy bien, ahora es mi turno – sacó dos shuriken y miró los blancos que su hermano había acertado.

-Sasuke – lo llamó haciendo que lo mirara – es hora de regresar.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías un nuevo jutsu con el shuriken – le explicó con expresión triste.

-Tengo una misión importante mañana y debo prepararme para eso. – respondió acomodando sus cosas.

-Eres un mentiroso – Itachi lo miró divertido y llamó con la mano al haberse alejado al guardar sus cosas – Perdóname Sasuke – dijo al tenerlo en frente suyo – tal vez en otra ocasión – concluyó dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente, con cariño… como solía hacer siempre.

-Hmp – emitió y luego le sonrió para luego correr – Hermano, mira esto.

-¡Espera! – le advirtió siguiéndolo rápidamente – No seas tonto.

Sasuke continuaba observando la situación desde la gran roca en la cual estaba sentado. La última vez que había recordado aquel momento, fue minutos antes de que tuviera que pelear a muerte contra su hermano. En eso vio como el pequeño se dirigía hacia uno de los objetivos, fue por eso que cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, ya sabía lo que pasaría…

-¿Te lastimaste el tobillo y aún así te ríes?

Esa voz le hizo mirar hacia la dirección de la que provenía. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera hablando?

Poco después entendió que no era para él ese reproche, al contrario, era para su pequeño yo que se encontraba cargado en la espalda del moreno de pelo largo, mientras caminaban por las calles de su territorio.

-¿Acaso es gracioso que yo te cuide? – volvió a hablar. Sasuke se percató que el niño sonreía.

-No – respondió arrimándose para verle la cara a su hermano – Es que estoy muy feliz porque mañana comenzaré en la academia. Tal vez…– se acomodó mejor –… ahora pueda alcanzarte un poco.

Lo último que pudo ver el Uchiha desde una distancia a esos dos hermanos fue la cara de tristeza que adoptó el mayor al oír esas palabras.

-¿Por qué…? – se preguntó extrañado - ¿Por qué esa cara, Itachi ?

.

.

.

.

-Nuestro padre solo se preocupa por ti, hermano – le dijo el pequeño sentado al lado. Mientras tanto, el Sasuke mayor continuaba observando a unos pasos de ellos, prestando atención a la cara de su ahora difunto hermano.

-Probablemente me odies – habló el mayor levantando la vista del suelo para observar el cielo que estaba oscureciendo.

-Lo he hecho – contestó el actual Sasuke sin acercarse a la imagen de ellos dos – Fui muy ingenuo en aquel tiempo, Itachi.

-Está bien… – dijo mirando a su pequeño hermano, después de todo no habría oído lo que había dicho antes, y todo porque eso era un recuerdo –… es un hecho que los ninjas vayan a través de la vida siendo odiados.

-Eso no es lo que siento…– respondió el niño para luego ver como su hermano reía.

-Ser el mejor no lo es todo, solo es una parte… si tienes poder llegas a ser arrogante y también un demente, incluso si eres codicioso e imprudente desde un principio. Pero – lo miró y despeinó sus cabellos – únicamente nos tenemos el uno al otro como hermanos. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, incluso si sólo estoy como un obstáculo que superar. Incluso si me odias... – volvió la vista al frente, como si se estuviera dirigiendo al espectador que presenciaba aquel momento – para eso son los hermanos mayores.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – vio preguntar al niño que fue en ese entonces, tirado en el suelo, en aquel lugar donde había visto el cuerpo de sus padres y al culpable de eso, bastante años atrás.

-Para medir mis habilidades – oyó y volteó a ver a Itachi frente a dos cuerpos yaciendo en el suelo.

-¿Para medir tus… habilidades? – preguntó el niño levantándose con esfuerzo – ¿Eso es todo? Sólo por eso… ¡tú mataste a todos!

-Es muy importante, Sasuke – el pequeño bajó la vista, eso le hizo recordar que en ese momento había comenzado a llorar.

-¡Mentira! – alzó el rostro – Tu no eres así, hermano. No puede ser.

-Maldito recuerdo – dijo Sasuke tapándose los ojos con una mano pensativamente – Llega ya a tu fin…–

-Yo he actuado como el hermano mayor que deseabas – escuchó hablar a Itachi, por lo que retiró su mano para observar que sucedía. Se encontraban los tres fuera de la casa, en la calle – con el fin de medir tu capacidad. Tu serás un rival perfecto para medir mi nivel… tienes ese potencial escondido. – decía el moreno de espaldas al menor detrás de él – Has estado resentido y celoso de mi. Has tenido la esperanza de sobrepasarme. Es por eso que te permitiré vivir, porque me eres útil. Como yo deberás despertar los poderes del Mangekyo Sharingan. – volteó para mirarlo de lleno – Como sea, solo hay una condición para obtenerlo – sonrió – debes matar… a tu mejor amigo, como yo lo hice – concluyó guardando su katana ensangrentada.

-Entonces… tu… mataste a…– intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Como resultado poseo estos ojos. – colocó una mano en su cara para que los viera – Si tu despiertas ese poder, seremos tres quienes poseamos el Mangekyo Sharingan. Así que…– rió – Ahora es el principal objetivo de tu vida, por eso no tiene significado matarte ahora, hermanito tonto… Si tu quieres matarme ódiame, ten resentimientos y sobrevive en la oscuridad. Corre, corre… aférrate a la vida. – se giró nuevamente y comenzó a caminar – Y un día vendrás hacia mi con los mismos ojos que yo poseo.

-¡Itachi! – gritó su hermano menor.

-Más adelante pelearemos, cuando seas alguien – concluyó sin mirar.

-Ahora lo soy, Itachi – dijo Sasuke acercándose al niño que lloraba, una vez a su lado se puso en cuclillas para estar a su misma altura – Hoy te han lastimado, y mañana tu lastimarás a una persona muy importante tanto para ti como para mi.

Lo último que vio fue como el niño secó sus lágrimas y miró el cielo nocturno encima de ellos, el que sólo tenía la presencia de la luna llena.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Miró a su alrededor y se percató que estaba acostado en el verde pasto de aquel lugar en el que había tenido el primer recuerdo, aquel bosque donde solían entrenar él y su hermano. El sol iluminaba con menos intensidad que la que había visto antes de llegar allí, de seguro había estado durmiendo un buen rato.

Se sentó y despeinó sus cabellos azabaches esperando despertarse por completo. Cuando dirigió su vista al frente vio un árbol de naranjas a cierta distancia. Recordó lo que aquel individuo le había dicho hace tiempo con intenciones de que se uniera a su equipo. Aquel enmascarado que resultó ser el otro Uchiha portador del Magekyo Sharingan, y el mismo que quería llenar el lugar que Itachi había dejado disponible al morir.

"_Los únicos aldeanos de Konoha que sabían de todo sobre Itachi eran el Tercer Hokage, sus concejales Homura y Koharu, y Danzo. Con la marcha del Tercero, solo tres de las cuatro reliquias permanecen. Dudo que digan una sola palabra de su escalofriante conocimiento acerca de alguien. La verdad de tu hermano ha sido ocultada en enorme oscuridad que era, indudablemente, como él quería. Lo hizo por orden de los altos mandos de Konoha."_

-¿Debería creer aquello? – se preguntó volviendo a acostarse y colocando los brazos hacia atrás para servir de almohada a su cabeza – Ya no sé que pensar – suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Estuvo pensando por unos segundos hasta que escuchó el sonido de una rama quebrarse, seguido por unos pasos torpes al intentar avanzar con precaución. Sonrió sin necesidad de averiguar quien era la persona que se aproximaba.

-Si no eres más precavida, serás una terrible kunoichi.

Sintió como se detuvo, de seguro estaría viendo el suelo con algún sonrojo y un agarre nervioso en sus manos. Abrió los ojos y acertó, estaba a unos pasos de él, y como la había imaginado.

-Sabía que eras tú – dijo sentándose y palpando a un lado para que se acercara y sentara junto a él.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó acercándose avergonzada.

-Solo tú conocías este lugar, además de Itachi y yo.

-T-te estuve buscando t-todo el día – explicó al tomar asiento a su lado – Tsunade-sama m-me dijo que te c-comentaron sobre… lo q-que sucede.

-Yo mismo lo maté, Hina – dijo ladeando la cabeza para observarla ya que ella también se había recostado – Con mis…– desacomodó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y las llevó hacia delante para verlas – Con mis propias manos, yo lo maté.

La muchacha a su lado se tensó ante lo que escuchaba, era extraño lo que sucedía, y mucho más escuchar eso.

-L-la Hokage nos ha explicado q-que p-pudieron haber utilizado una t-técnica de Orochimaru – intentó explicar nerviosamente – La misma p-por la que falleció el T-tercer Hokage.

La mención de ese hombre volvió a hacerle recordar lo dicho por Madara:

"_Los únicos aldeanos de Konoha que sabían de todo sobre Itachi eran el Tercer Hokage, sus concejales Homura y Koharu, y Danzo."_

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquella frase.

-Será una guerra inevitable – dijo deteniendo su cabeza y mirando las pocas nubes que viajaban lentamente por el cielo.

-Haremos n-nuestro mayor esfuerzo – habló ella en tono bajo – D-defenderemos nuestra aldea.

-Me gustaría… – expresó Sasuke girando el rostro para verla, ella también lo observó – Me gustaría pedirte que no participaras en ella – acarició con una mano su rostro, haciendo que se tornara rosado en sus mejillas – Pero nunca negarías tu deber, ¿Cierto?

-C-cierto, ayudaré a K-konoha.

- Entonces… – continuó sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas, ni de mirarla fijamente – Cuídate.

-Lo haré – contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

El muchacho retiró su mano y junto a la otra se despeinó los cabellos mirando el cielo nuevamente.

-¿Piensas que lo hizo por voluntad propia? – preguntó de repente, haciendo que ella pusiera cara de duda al escuchar eso – Itachi…–

-Oh – pronunció al comprender – N-no lo sé… él era muy b-bueno. Su acto… fue m-muy extraño.

-Todo este tiempo he querido vengarme, tanto hasta el punto de olvidar qué ocurrió específicamente esa noche. – dijo sentándose, apoyándose con las manos detrás – He recordado frases suyas, como si me hubiera estado previniendo el que lo odiaría por algo.

Hinata se sentó al igual que él y siguió callada. No sabía que contestarle.

-Años creyendo que lo había hecho por él mismo – continuó con la vista al frente – Para que luego venga alguien a decirme que fue una misión.

-¿M-misión? – preguntó ella extrañada - ¿Q-qué quieres d-decir?

-Nada – suspiró pesadamente y la miró, no le contaría sobre el dilema que transitaba su cabeza en esos momentos, no la involucraría en sus problemas – No es nada – fingió una pequeña sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, él continuaba viendo al frente mientras que ella se había abrazado a sus rodillas y contemplaba el suelo. Una suave brisa se dio en el lugar, haciéndola a ella sonreír ante la agradable sensación que sentía. Había cerrado los ojos por lo que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke había volteado la cabeza para verla. La observó detenidamente, esa imagen le hacía recordar a la Hinata pequeña con la que había compartido tantos momentos en su infancia.

-¿Qué harías si…? – preguntó él haciendo que ella lo mirara – ¿…te dicen algo que pueda darte a entender que todo lo que creías no es como realmente es?

-¿Qué q-quieres decir, Sasuke?

-Si siempre has creído que un suceso se dio por un motivo – comenzó a explicar – y años después te han dicho que fue por otra cosa.

-P-pues…– puso cara pensativa –… intentaría averiguar c-cual es la v-verdad…–

-¿Y si resulta ser verdad? – la interrumpió – ¿Y esa verdad podría llevarte a hacer cosas malas…? –

-B-buscaría una s-solución para que esas cosas malas n-no sucedieran – le sonrió ella.

-Entiendo – dijo él, más para si mismo que para ella – Gracias.

-D-de nada pero…– bajó la vista – ¿Por qué p-preguntas eso? – se avergonzó de hacer aquella pregunta, no quería parecer entrometida.

-Por nada – contestó el moreno – Sólo… se me vino aquella duda a la mente.

-Lo s-siento – dijo ella de repente, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño al no entender el porqué se disculpaba – N-no debí preguntarte… es un asunto t-tuyo.

-No debes disculparte – le contestó levantándose del suelo y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo – Debe ser tarde ya, mejor regresamos.

-Sí – asintió a la vez que él la ayudaba.

Una vez de pie, el shinobi de acercó un paso más a ella y apoyó la palma de su mano en el rostro de la joven que ya empezaba a sonrojarse.

-Hina…– le dijo dando otro paso más, quedando distanciado de ella sólo por centímetros – … te quiero.

Hinata bajó la vista ante lo escuchado, eso había hecho que su corazón comenzara a latir con más potencia a la vez que el mismo adquiría un sentimiento de alegría.

-Y-yo… también, S-sasuke – respondió y sintió como el joven le levantaba su rostro para verle a los ojos.

Él sonrió y acortó la distancia para darle un suave beso en los labios, a lo que ella correspondió.

-Cuídate – le dijo él entre sus labios sin separarse de ella – Cuando el momento de luchar llegue… cuídate.

-L-lo haré – contestó y seguidamente sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo.

Continuaron abrazados unos minutos hasta que Sasuke la liberó, debían volver y descansar ya que los próximos días deberían prepararse para lo que estaba próximo, aquella amenaza que atentaba contra la tranquilidad de Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota: **Gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo cortó que resultó...

Nos vemos en el último capítulo.

Besos.


	26. Capítulo 26: Porque a pesar de todo

**¡**Hola**!**

Y ha llegado el...**¡Último Capítulo!**

Antes que todo, quiero agradecerles por haber seguido esta historia a lo largo de sus 26 capítulos. En verdad que me alegraba recibir buenos comentarios por parte de ustedes n.n

Espero que también les guste este capítulo final. A mi me gusta, me ha dejado muy satisfecha.

Ok, no les quito más tiempo y les dejo leer el FINAL ^0^

Kisses, y nos seguimos leyendo en otras historias. Que anden bien

* * *

Capítulo 26

**Porque a pesar de todo, me gusta regresar a ti**

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Te dignarás a levantarte o seguirás durmiendo, Sasuke? – la voz del hombre de cabellos plateados se oyó cerca suyo.

Sasuke Uchiha no dormía, solo se tomaba un descanso de los gritos de su rubio compañero por querer mostrarle el perfeccionamiento de su nueva técnica. No solo descansaba de él, también de las réplicas de la muchacha de cabellos rosados hacia Naruto, y de las contestaciones de los golpes proporcionados por ella.

¿De algo más debía descansar?

-Sasuke – lo llamó su ex-maestro.

Cierto… también debía descansar de las ridículas órdenes de Kakashi, quien en todo el entrenamiento no había sacado el ojo de encima del libro que llevaba.

-¡Sigue entrenando, Naruto! – la voz, parecida a un chillido, de Sakura resonó en el campo de entrenamiento, seguido de un quejido por parte del aludido. Sí, de seguro aquel rubio había recibido otra golpiza.

-Tranquilícese, Sakura-san – otra voz más calma se hizo oír – Así usted podría entrenar y dejar de interrumpir a Naruto.

-¡Sai! – replicó nuevamente la voz femenina – Tú…– un silencio colmó la conversación. Sí, Sakura se había quedado sin réplica, por lo que estaría ofendida.

Sasuke esbozó internamente una sonrisa de satisfacción, ese remplazo suyo había hecho callar a la muchacha. Era, sin dudas, un experto en el sarcasmo… sólo que él no lo sabía.

-A entrenar, Sasuke – nuevamente Kakashi hablando responsablemente. ¡Qué fastidio!

-Ya he entrenado lo suficiente – contestó abriendo los ojos.

Todo estaba como se lo había imaginado: Naruto en un espacio alejado, en modo sennin, reuniendo energía natural; Sakura sentada, demasiado ofendida, bajo un árbol leyendo un libro sobre técnicas de auxilio en el campo de batalla. Sai, dibujando, y Kakashi… al lado de Sasuke, leyendo un libro.

Habían estado en aquel campo de entrenamiento desde hace unas cinco horas, sin dejar de prepararse, como habían estado haciendo desde las dos semanas anteriores, cuando la aldea fue puesta en alerta al anuncio de la gran batalla que los acechaba.

Desde aquel momento se habían hecho varios preparativos, como el comenzar a evacuar a las mujeres embarazadas y niños pequeños, quienes no tenían idea de cómo luchar un ninja. Otras cosas que se vieron durantes esas semanas fueron todos los chunnin y jounnin perfeccionando sus técnicas y habilidades para así poseer un mejor rendimiento y buenos resultados cuando llegase la hora definitiva.

-Decídete, Sasuke – habló nuevamente su ex-maestro – O entrenas, o dejas que pateen espléndidamente tu trasero en el campo de batalla.

-No creas que lo tomaré como una amenaza, Kakashi – le respondió levantándose y desenvainando su katana – He pasado bastantes años entrenando para llevar a cabo una venganza. – dio la charla por finalizada al comenzar a avanzar.

Pasó por al lado del rubio, su concentración era extrema. La seriedad en su rostro demostraba cuanto había crecido y cambiado en esos años que él pasó lejos de la aldea. Naruto había madurado, lo que le hacía llegar a la conclusión de que el tiempo había seguido su curso.

Naruto abrió los ojos, los cuales ya no poseían esa tonalidad azulada que lo caracterizaba, había entrado en modo sennin. Dirigió su vista hacia él y sonrió pausadamente.

-Los derrotaremos – le dijo tranquilamente su amigo – Me gustaría mucho que me dejes al jefe.

-Ya veremos – respondió el muchacho de cabellos azabaches – Depende quien se lo encuentre primero. – Naruto volvió a sonreír, dando a entender de que tenían un trato.

-¡Listo muchachos! – anunció fuertemente el mayor de todos, seguramente con una gran sonrisa debajo de aquella mascarilla que siempre llevaba cubriendo su boca – Como Sasuke se ha dignado a entrenar, no entrenaremos más.

-No entiendo – Naruto frunció el ceño en forma de confusión. – ¿Te encuentras bien, Kakashi?

-¡Cómo te atreves a cuestionarlo, Naruto! – le gritó Sakura levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia él con enojo en el rostro – ¡Tú no deberías…! – levantó el puño a llegar a su lado pero se detuvo rápidamente ante los gritos de su rubio compañero que intentaba cubrirse con sus manos para amortiguar el golpe – Espera, tienes razón. – se dio la vuelta para mirar a su anterior maestro con la misma expresión que había tenido Naruto segundos antes – Él tiene razón, Kakashi. ¿Te encuentras bien? Es extraño lo que has dicho.

-Me he salvado de ésta – suspiró aliviado Naruto.

-¡Cállate! Estoy hablando – su compañera aún así le propició un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo sobándose el área.

-Que chiquilines – habló Sasuke guardando su arma. Al momento siguiente, fijó su mirada en el hombre que, aún con todo el alboroto, leía su libro. Cuando lo llamó y le respondió con una mirada de su único ojo visible, mostró su seriedad en su oración - ¿Acaso eso fue un intento de broma? Por más que me ponga a pensarlo, no le encontraré el chiste.

-Debe ser porque Kakashi-san está aburrido y se cansó de leer cosas subidas de tono, las cuales si sigue siendo así de infantil, no encontrará una mujer para aplicarlas.

Lo que había salido del ninja-pintor fue algo que dejó sin habla a los demás presentes. El aire se hubiera puesto tenso y podría haberse cortado con la más mínima hoja que cayese de un árbol en ese momento si el aludido no hubiese comenzado a reírse estrepitosamente, acompañado con la risa tardía de Naruto. Más aún, Sasuke no rió, solo observó como la muchacha se incorporaba a las risas y, como sorprendido Sai no perdía detalle de tan extraña situación para él.

Decidió retirarse, si es que no harían más nada. No tenía necesidad de seguir estando él allí, no sentía que su presencia estuviera acorde a todo aquello. En cuanto al entrenamiento, no era que él no quisiera hacerlo sino que en verdad ya estaba preparado, y no solo por esos años con Orochimaru. Desde hace días que entrenaba solo en los bosques de la aldea, y había veces que con Hinata, por no decir que él le enseñaba cosas que le serían útil y que él sabía al haberlas aprendido fuera de Konoha.

No podía permitir que la lastimasen, aunque en su persona ese carácter protector se le viera fuera de lugar. Desde que había regresado a la aldea comenzó a cambiar poco a poco su personalidad fría y carente de sentido y todo por dejar atrás toda esa persona despreciable que fue en el pasado. Había vuelto, la había visto y sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser volvieron a emerger ante su presencia. Sasuke Uchiha parecía un niño a la merced de las manos suaves de Hinata. No podía reconocer al muchacho que despreciaba a todas las muchachas en su juventud de éste que hacía hasta lo imposible por volver a tener una vida en la que ella formara parte.

¡Rayos, que la quería! Y con necesidad. Siempre pensando en ella desde el exilio, mirando la luna llena y recordando la vez en la que destruyó la ilusión de un futuro perfecto como esa vida que habían estado llevando antes de esa noche. Queriendo volver a estar a su lado, pero al contrario, viendo como ella se apartaba cada vez más de él. El tiempo no podía retroceder, y él reparar su error. Viéndola desde lejos, queriéndola cada vez más, y odiando el no poder alguna vez decirle "Hinata, me he equivocado. Vuelve a estar a mi lado".

Miró hacia el cielo, había un ambiente que le hacía pensar que las cosas se pondrían muy mal demasiado pronto. ¿Cuán cerca estaría la batalla?

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? – dijo Kakashi, al parecer habían dejado todos de reír – Me hace feliz el saber que están preparados, debemos festejarlo.

-¿Kakashi-san no estará pensando en emborracharnos, cierto? – preguntó con una sonrisa carente de sentimiento Sai.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Además, ya son lo suficientemente grandes, deberían saber controlarse.

-Por eso beberemos algo orgánico – explicó Sakura mostrando en lo alto su libro – Asimilará nuestros reflejos.

-¿Orgánico? – preguntó con cara de espanto Naruto – No, gracias, eso me sabe a césped.

-Na…ru…to – dijo conteniendo su ira ella para no propiciarle otro golpe.

-Sakura-san – habló Sai. Perfecto, ¿con qué se saldría ahora? – Deje de enojarse con Naruto-kun, o todos podrían pensar que usted lo quiere más que a un amigo.

-¡S-sai! – le gritó ella con un rubor que Sasuke no pudo saber si era de rabia o de vergüenza. Seguido a eso, el rubio se acercó con una sonrisa ensoñadora hacia ella, solo para recibir otro golpe. Ante la vista del Uchiha, parecían seguir siendo aquellos niños de doce años con los que alguna vez compartió demasiadas cosas.

-Hermosa comedia-romántica la que están representando – dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados emprendiendo su marcha hacia el pueblo, haciendo que los demás, a excepción de Sasuke, comenzaran a seguirlo – Tú también, Sasuke – le anunció sin darse la vuelta – Creo que Hinata iba a estar bebiendo con su equipo.

-Sí, claro – respondió él caminando en sentido contrario al grupo.

-Cierto – escuchó un poco más bajo la voz de Sakura – ¿Pero no era que sólo estaría con Kiba, Kakashi?

-Sí, pero no lo he dicho porque a Sasuke no le interesaría.

_Maldito_, pensó el moreno, _Como si eso me hiciera caer en su trampa._

.

.

.

.

.

Tomando su cuarto vaso de cerveza seguía haciendo lo que había empezado hace menos de media hora desde que había ingresado al bar: mirar como el perro y Hinata se reían.

Ella hasta el momento no se había percatado de su presencia ni la del equipo que estaba a varias mesas de distancia. Sólo se limitaba a hablar feliz con su compañero, cuando no se ruborizaba por lo que Sasuke sabía que era de vergüenza.

-Sasuke-kun – le llamó preocupada su compañera de cabellos rosados, al verle ella prosiguió – Me parece que has bebido bastante. ¿Podrías detenerte?

-No lo hará – contestó Naruto a su lado con una sonrisa y con el único vaso que había tomado en su mano – Está vigilando a su… Hinata.

Todas las cabezas alrededor de la mesa giraron a verle ante la pausa dubitativa que había empleado en esa última frase.

-Es que…– sonrió nerviosamente –… estaba por decir "novia", pero no estaba seguro.

Fue en ese momento en que las mismas cabezas giraron para esta vez observar al moreno que otra vez llevaba el vaso hacia su boca.

-¿Y? – inquirió el mayor con un brillo peculiar en su ojo visible – ¿Te le has declarado? ¿Cómo fue?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Vamos, Sasuke – le animó a responder – El pueblo quiere saber como un orgulloso y frío muchacho se ha emparejado con la chica más dulce de Konoha.

No les prestó atención, al contrario, siguió bebiendo de su líquido mientras volvía a posar su oscura mirada en la mesa donde se encontraban los dos integrantes del ex equipo ocho. Algo de ahí no le gustaba, como que el perro estaba demasiado cerca de ella, quien no hacía nada para alejarse.

-¿Es cierto lo que oí hace unos días? – preguntó Sai, haciendo que todos, menos el moreno, lo mirasen – Que a Inuzuka-san le gusta Hinata-san.

El ruido del vidrio al romperse hizo que bastantes personas observasen el lugar del incidente, incluyendo Hinata que cobró un rubor y una sonrisa tímida al ver al Uchiha en aquel sitio. Los trozos del vaso yacían en el piso mientras que la mano que segundos antes lo había sostenido tenía una tonalidad rojiza por la sangre que brotaba de la misma.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura fue la primera que reparó en aquello – ¡Tu mano! Déjame curarte.

-No hace falta – contestó mirando fijamente la mesa lejos de ellos – Me iré a mi casa.

Luego de levantarse se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde antes de salir le otorgó una mirada desafiante al moreno, el cual miró incrédulo como si no entendiese lo que sucedía. Tras irse, Hinata se levantó y despidió de Kiba, quien le sonrió tiernamente y la saludó cariñosamente antes de dejarla ir.

-Creo que se te ha ido un poco la mano, Sai – comentó Kakashi una vez las cosas volvieran a la normalidad – Te dije que dijeras "le había gustado", no que actualmente es así.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que hablan? – preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Le dije a Sai que comentara eso para molestar a Sasuke y así divertirnos un poco – contestó el maestro.

-¿Quiere decir que no es verdad? – siguió formulando el rubio.

-No – se rió el hombre.

-¡Ustedes! – gritó Sakura furiosa levantándose de la mesa y pegando fuertemente en la madera – ¡Idiotas!

.

.

.

.

.

-Esos idiotas – se decía a si mismo mientras avanzaba por las calles poco pobladas de la aldea.

Sabía que luego de abandonar el lugar Hinata le había seguido, aunque no le había llamado sabía que seguía detrás suyo, preocupada por ver como él se había ido, además de no haberle dicho aunque sea algo.

-S-sasuke – al fin habló en un murmullo que mostraba su preocupación – S-sasuke.

Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, así que ¿Por qué seguía caminando sin hablarle? Miró hacia su izquierda y divisó un pequeño callejón al cual entró y ella le siguió. Al detenerse, giró rápidamente para encarar su mirada perlada.

-¿T-te encuentras bien? T-tu mano…– su mano sana la agarró por la parte posterior de su cuello y la acercó a él, donde empezó a olerla en busca de una fragancia. – ¿S-sasuke?

-Sólo verifico – respondió en su oído, haciéndola estremecer – Verifico que no tengas olor a perro.

-¿Q-qu…? –

-No lo tienes – interrumpió al confirmar lo que quería – Eso es bueno.

Sin que ella pudiera decir palabra alguna ante la extraña situación la empujó hacia la pared, donde comenzó a besarle de la misma manera que aquella vez en su casa, con esa intensidad, cuando todo malentendido había sido al fin esclarecido y se habían abierto el uno al otro respecto a lo que sentían. Acercó más su cuerpo al de ella, presionándole fuertemente y haciendo que cualquier raciocinio para un momento así se esfumase. Aún con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Hinata no entendía el porque reaccionaba así, de la nada mostrándose como aquella vez. Lentamente sus párpados cayeron, dándole total permiso a aquel beso que segundos después el moreno terminó.

-No quiero que huelas a otra persona – le dijo demandante sin separarse de ella, las palabras que salían de sus labios hacían tiernas caricias a los de ella – No me gusta eso. Suficiente te he visto tantos años cerca de otros cuando yo quería estar así.

-C-creí que sería l-lo mejor – respondió en un tono inferior al de él – Sí me m-mantenía alejada d-de ti, estarías satisfecho.

-Pero ya sabes que no fue así. Debimos haber hablado de eso hace bastante para ahorrarnos años de silencio.

-Eso es parte del p-pasado, Sasuke – bajó su cabeza, haciendo que él pudiera inhalar el dulce aroma de su cabello. – D-debes concentrarte en el p-presente. – "_Y en el futuro_", su interior había completado sin previo aviso la frase. Un futuro, en el que quería que ella estuviese.

-Veo que Inuzuka se recupera bien – decidió cambiar de tema, hablar de aquellos asuntos le incomodaba, y todo por recordar la niñez de ambos antes y luego de su distanciamiento.

-Sí – aunque no le estuviese viendo el rostro podía imaginarse la sonrisa que tendría. – M-me alegra que esté bien, s-significa que p-podremos dejar en el p-pasado aquella misión.

-Bien – no dijo más, por más que lo intentase no saldrían palabras de aliento para su compañero. Se alejó de ella, quien lo miró nuevamente con un pequeño sonrojo que él esperaba no fuera por el "tema Inuzuka". En eso, los ojos perlados reaccionaron, dando a mostrar urgencia.

-T-tu mano, podría infectarse – tomó entre las suyas su mano ensangrentada donde el líquido había comenzado a secarse. Por él no había ningún problema que siguiese así, pero ella veía la herida como si viera una persona con un puñal atravesado. – V-vamos, t-te la curaré.

No opuso resistencia ante su determinación, de hecho, obedeció, cosa que no era muy común en él. Al llegar a su casa en los territorios Uchiha se sentó en el sillón más próximo a la entrada. Al parecer los efectos del alcohol estaban teniendo una llegada tardía a su organismo, por lo que los estaba empezando a sentir en ese momento. Aún así, aparentó estar bien mientras veía como Hinata recorría la casa en busca de algún instrumento para la herida. Poco a poco comenzaba a verse borrosa, pero sin perder su forma. En eso, vio la figura que era ella se había acercado y dicho que se levantara para ir hacia la cocina donde le curaría. Se levantó, o eso intentó ya que sus reflejos le intentaron jugar una mala pasada al hacerle tropezar y, como si fuera un bono extra, que Hinata lo sostuviera confundida.

-¿S-sasuke… estás bien?

-Sí, solo un poco cansado del entrenamiento – mintió, no admitiría que los cuatros vasos de alcohol le estaban surtiendo efecto por el hecho de no dejar de tomarlos por haberla estado observando.

-¿Q-quieres que t-te ayude a ir hasta t-tu habitación?

-No, estoy bien. Iré solo – contestó. Ser ayudado por una mujer a subir unas escaleras era vergonzoso, y más si esa mujer era Hinata.

-D-de acuerdo – respondió no muy convencida de lo que sucedía – ¿Quieres q-que te prepare té p-para relajarte?

-Sí – afirmó rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Verificó como ella desapareció por la puerta de la cocina antes de dedicarse a subir hacia su habitación sin tropezar y quedar como un idiota.

Tras un poco de esfuerzo, lo logró, llegando al fin a su destino donde se tiró sobre la cama tal como se encontraba vestido. Se dio la vuelta para enfocar su mirada en el techo. Al parecer, en esa posición su cabeza funcionaba mejor. Levantó la mano, aún seguía sin tratar, por lo que debió de dejar alguna que otra mancha en el barandal y en su propia colcha. Al lanzar un suspiro sintió como Hinata ingresaba en la habitación y se acercó a su lado para ponerse en cuclillas. La vio con un recipiente con agua y unas vendas con lo que empezó con la curación de la herida. A pesar de sentirse extraño, era bueno a la vez. En los años que habían pasado nadie se había dedicado a sanar sus heridas, sólo él arreglándose con lo que tenía cuando no estaban Orochimaru y su aliado cuidando que "el próximo contenedor" no sufriese daño.

Que las manos de Hinata, suaves y amables, tocaran la suya le daba un sentimiento de calidez, uno que no había sentido desde la última vez que su madre le acarició con una sonrisa el rostro antes de verlo partir a su primer día en la Academia. Aquella caricia y sonrisa que no sería capaz de recibir al volver de sus clases. Aquellas que no fueron más que una despedida.

-Listo – dijo ella, dando a conocer que había finalizado y, que sin él darse cuenta, la había estado mirando todo ese tiempo, perdido en su imagen que ahora era completamente visible. – T-te traeré tu té. L-lo dejé abajo. – con una de esas sonrisas llena de sinceridad que siempre le mostraba, se levantó para irse a buscar lo dicho anteriormente pero la mano que había sanado le detuvo su intención.

-Quédate, no lo necesito.

-T-te hará sentir mejor.

-Un té no lo hará – la tomó por la cintura y la tiró sobre el colchón, a su lado, haciendo que se enrojecieran sus mejillas. Sonrió, verla así le daba una profunda caricia a su alma. Volvió a acostarse mirando el techo y le dio la mano, la cual ella tomó tímidamente – Que te quedes así lo hará. –_ Y si es para siempre, mejor. _Por el momento guardaría para sí el final de esa frase, más adelante sería oportuno para decirlo.

Ella se aferró al agarre, junto con un sonrojo menos notorio y una sonrisa que él no vio ya que había bajado los párpados.

-Mañana – dijo Sasuke en tono bajo –, iremos al lago.

-¿P-por qué?

-Quiero decirte algo – una sonrisa de medio lado se curvó en su rostro, mostrándolo con paz en su ser. Ella asintió y dio su respuesta en voz alta.

En la mente de Sasuke resonaba la frase sin intención de su rubio compañero:

"_Es que… estaba por decir 'novia', pero no estaba seguro."_

Él sí lo estaba, mañana lo estaría…

.

.

.

.

.

-¡S-sasuke! – la voz de Hinata resonaba en su cabeza, pero no podía percibir si era un sueño o si era real – ¡S-sasuke! – su tono de voz sonaba con una mezcla de angustia y desesperación – ¡P-por f-favor, despierta!

Abrió los ojos, la habitación apenas se alumbraba por la luz de lo que podría ser el alba, el comienzo de un nuevo día. Ahí la vio, a su lado, levantada de la cama y con perturbación en el rostro. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Qu…? –

La pregunta se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso llamado de una alarma. Él conocía ese sonido, era el que les habían comunicado que sería el anunciador del momento de la batalla. Había llegado la hora. Él lo había presentido el día anterior, pero nunca creyó que sería tan pronto.

Se levantó rápidamente, por suerte ya no se sentía como cuando se recostó, lo que significaba que estaría bien para la batalla.

La alarma sonó una vez más. Como sabían, cuando ésta comenzaba a resonar significaba que el enemigo estaría cerca de ellos en aproximadamente una hora, por lo que les daba el tiempo escaso pero a fin necesario para preparar las tropas. Por suerte, todos los civiles estaban fuera de la aldea desde hace tiempo, lo que les ahorraba en comenzar a evacuarlos.

-I-iré a mi c-casa – anunció ella apresuradamente.

-Te acompaño.

-No – contestó rápidamente – D-debes prepararte, estaré b-bien.

-¡No te dejaré ir sola con este peligro! – gritó acercándose a ella.

-E-estaré bien – sonrió aparentando tranquilidad a pesar del grito de él.

-¡No te perderé otra vez, Hinata!

-Y-yo… yo t-también soy un n-ninja de Konoha, Sasuke.

Se la quedó observando unos segundos, tenía razón, no podía ser egoísta de querer protegerla cuando era su deber y obligación partir sin su ayuda. Asintió y la tomó de la cintura para besarle rápida pero profundamente, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa alegre. Al separarse, ella emprendió su camino, dejándolo solo en el lugar.

Se prepararía, mataría a los enemigos, ganarían la batalla, y luego seguirían sus vidas. Más les valía a sus enemigos que se rindiesen pronto si no querían alargar su sufrimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras cuarenta minutos del resonar de la alerta, todas las tropas ya estaban reunidas y preparadas para atacar. Habían salido de Konoha hace unos diez minutos para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se libraría la batalla, el mismo en donde los aliados estaban seguramente esperándolos.

El trayecto se realizó en casi completo mutismo, sólo interrumpido por frases de aliento de algunos de los combatientes, entre ellos Naruto.

Sasuke iba junto a quienes estarían en su mismo equipo, el cual se especializaría en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Junto a él lucharían también Naruto y Sakura, lo que hacía mostrar a los demás un equipo siete ya crecido.

Miró a lo lejos, por delante de su posición Hinata iba junto al otro equipo que tenía la misma especialidad que él, sólo que en el suyo predominaba la cantidad de individuos de apellido Hyuuga, desde su padre hasta su hermana, que no se separaba del lado de la mayor.

-Estamos cerca – anunció Neji Hyuuga, quien había sido puesto a cargo del trayecto por la Hokage, y con clara aprobación del líder principal de su clan.

Y tenía razón, él mismo podía darse cuenta sin Byakugan alguno que estaban entrando de a poco al campo de batalla. Algo en el aire le hacía saber eso, una cosa extraña que no podría explicar si se lo pidiesen. Unos dos minutos más debieron pasar cuando visualizó las tropas de los aliados ubicados en sus lugares correspondientes.

Delante de cada una se ubicaba una persona dando instrucciones a sus compañeros. En eso su equipo de detuvo y, a la orden de alguien que no supo identificar, el grupo comenzó a desmembrarse, yendo a diferentes ubicaciones del campo. Él hizo lo mismo y comenzó su trayecto hacia donde se habían detenido Naruto y Sakura junto a Kakashi para conformar la primera tropa de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. De soslayo vio como el cuarto integrante del equipo Kakashi se alejaba, respondiendo al saludo del rubio que lo alentaba para su combate aéreo.

Un fuerte ruido de alerta acalló los murmullos y las indicaciones que se estaban dando, haciendo que todos mirasen hacia el frente. Cinco figuras de diferentes alturas y contexturas avanzaban a la par hasta quedar a una distancia en la que se los pudiese escuchar.

-Ha llegado la hora – dijo una de ella, perteneciente a la autoridad de Konoha.

Los demás también hablaron dando a conocer las ubicaciones para las tropas y ofreciendo palabras de aliento para el fin de esa guerra. A la orden final para que se dispersaran los grupos comenzaron a movilizarse, pero Sasuke no lo hizo, giró en seco y avanzó al contrario del suyo, evitando los gritos de sus compañeros que lo llamaban. Avanzó un poco más y se encontró con los ojos color de perla que lo miraban preocupada.

-S-sasuke, ¿Qué s-suc…? – antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, el muchacho que seguía avanzando terminó su recorrido al atraerla para así y besarle con fuerza. Se separó, viendo las mejillas de ella encenderse en un sonrojo.

-¡Uchiha! – escuchó a espaldas de ella por lo que levantó la vista. El primo de ella se cernía enojado.

-Vamos, primo – la hermana de ella apareció corriendo hacia él para agarrarlo y tratar de llevárselo, cosa que él evitaba. – Debemos irnos, Neji.

-¡Saca las manos de mi prima, Uchiha! – le ordenaba sin prestar atención a la figura que lo abrazaba para detenerle – ¡Ahora!

-Métete en tus asuntos, Hyuuga – le contestó indiferente.

-¿Qué has dich…? –

-Retírate Neji – la voz cerca de ellos hizo que los cuatro partícipes, además de quienes presenciaban la escena con clara sorpresa y diversión se detuvieran. Cuando dirigieron la vista hacia el locutor vieron que no eran nada más que el Hyuuga mayor. – No me contradigas, y retírate. – la cara del aludido no se mostraba conforme con lo que tenía que hacer pero aún así no le reprochó, al soltarle la pequeña Hyuuga, le hizo una reverencia a su tío para luego retirarse. – Y los demás dejen de observar y vayan a lo suyo – ordenó al resto, que inmediatamente comenzaron su camino. – Dos minutos, Uchiha – dijo antes de retirarse sin mirarlo.

-No hay mucho tiempo al parecer – explicó Sasuke una vez solos soltando a Hinata de su agarre.

-Que vergonzoso ha s-sido – le escuchó decir por lo bajo.

-Para él sí – sonrió interiormente el joven al recordar lo mal que había quedado aquel arrogante frente a todos. La miró detenidamente, tenía que irse junto a su tropa pero antes debía despedirse – Aún tengo que decirte algo, ¿Lo recuerdas? – el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella le permitió continuar – Lo sabrás cuando termine todo esto.

-S-sasuke, sabes que…–

-No sucederá nada – le interrumpió antes de que completara aquella frase. – El pesimista he sido siempre yo, no quieras imitarme. – una sonrisa tímida de su parte fue la contestación. Siguió viendo su rostro, sin duda lo mejor que había visto en su vida – Debo irme – finalizó tras una larga pausa – Deben estar insultándome por dejarlos de improviso.

-C-cuídate, S-sasuke – pronunció con tristeza en la voz la muchacha – Por… favor.

-No hace falta decirlo, Hinata – explicó acariciando su rostro – No olvides que debo decirte algo.

-S-sí.

Le dio un dulce beso y se separó de su lado, sin voltear a verla una última vez. ¿Para qué hacerlo si la volvería a ver? Estaba seguro de eso, ganarían la guerra y luego él por fin estaría en paz y armonía, y al lado de ella.

-Ten cuidado, Sasuke – dijo su dulce voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que se detuviera y la mirara. Con una mano en su corazón, sus perlas lo observaban – Q-quiero volver a verte. – su respuesta ante esa oración hizo que en él se formara una sonrisa involuntaria.

-Hinata – la llamó, a lo que ella prestó atención – Ya he regresado a ti una vez. No dudes en que no volveré a hacerlo. – ahora la que sonreía era ella, mostrando un brillo peculiar en sus ojos y un sonrojo en su rostro – Porque a pesar de todo… – continuó él –…me gusta regresar a ti.

Reanudó su marcha, dejando a una sonriente muchacha de ojos perlados detrás de él.

Ambos pelearían. Ambos triunfarían, perderían o lo que fuese. Ambos se buscarían y sería en ese momento al encontrarse tras la batalla en que ambos regresarían al otro, para así empezar un nuevo capítulo de la historia que años atrás habían dejado inconclusa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.FIN.**


End file.
